de vuelta konoha y vida nueva
by susyh
Summary: tras un largo tiempo fuera de konoha por culpa de un "incidente" con cierto chico de ojos perla Tenten vuelve, esperando a que todo sea igual que siempre, pero de forma que tenga una vida nueva. leanlo y comenten x fiii. parejas:NyT,SyS,NyH
1. capítulo 1

_**Todavía recuerdo el día que me declaré, y bendito el día que se me ocurrió que sería buena idea decirle lo que sentía por el…**_

_**Recuerdo que meses antes decidí dar un cambio a mi estilo de vida y preocuparme un poco más por mí, en mi aspecto y mi salud y no en ponerme lo primero que pillaba y comer rápido solo por encontrarme con él, me quité mis dos moños y empecé a recogerme el pelo con una diadema, pero eso solo cuando no tenia misión o entrenamiento porque un pelo tan largo al final acaba molestando, cuando tenia entrenamiento o misiones lo recogía con dos trenzas bajas (bastante largas por cierto) o una coleta alta. Pero él como si nada, la primera vez que me vio con las trenzas me dijo que me molestarían, cosa que al principio fue verdad pero por que no estaba acostumbrada, luego estaba bien y cuando me vio con el pelo suelto una tarde que iba con Hinata no me dijo nada, ni hola siquiera, que mal me sentí pensando en que ya no tenía sentido todo lo que hacía, si el chico al que iban dirigidos mis cambios no se fijaba en mí.**_

_**Pero tras pensarlo detenidamente me di cuenta que era hora de actuar, así que empecé a lanzarle indirectas para ver como reaccionaba, pero o el chico era tonto y no se enteraba de nada o no quería enterarse de nada, la última opción era la que menos me gustaba. Así que fui hablar con Sakura e Hinata a ver que me decían ellas (nos hicimos muy amigas, y ellas eran las que me aconsejaban que cambiar era una buena opción para llamar la atención de él), estaban encantadas con mi idea de declararme a Neji, así que cogí todo el valor y las fuerzas que pude y me fui al parque donde habíamos quedado para entrenar. Ese día no lo olvidaré nunca…**_

**Flash back**

_**Me dirigía al parque donde nos íbamos a encontrar y miré mi reloj, vi que quedaban 30 minutos así que iba bien de tiempo, y mientras en ese rato podría prepararme lo que le iba a decir, aún no lo tenía muy claro.**_

_**Cuando estaba a punto de llegar donde siempre nos encontrábamos para entrenar (al lado de ese gran árbol lleno de golpes) con mi discurso preparado, le pude divisar a lo lejos dando golpes al árbol, no podía ser, miré de nuevo el reloj y aún quedaban 10 minutos para la hora a la que quedamos, para volver a repasar todo lo que le iba a decir, pero no, él ya había llegado, mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho, las piernas me empezaron a temblar y no podía dar un paso más, me paré y vi como se giraba…**_

_**Llegas pronto – soltó mientras se giraba a mirarme**_

_**No soy la única – fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?**_

_**Eso no importa – se acercó unos pasos a mí y se puso en posición de ataque – empecemos – ordenó, siempre mirando con esos ojos perla serios que me volvían loca.**_

_**Empezamos a entrenar y la verdad que no estaba muy bien, con tantos nervios recibí unos cuantos golpes hasta que se cansó y se paró.**_

_**¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó con cierto tono de enfado mirando como estaba en el suelo respirando agitadamente – llegaste más pronto de lo normal pero no luchas como siempre.**_

_**Lo siento – me disculpé, que estúpida me sentía ahí tirada con él observándome esperando una respuesta que le convenciera, era cierto que aunque él era mejor que yo siempre conseguía esquivar muchos golpes y sabía defenderme pero no lo había conseguido – te importa si paramos un rato, estoy desconcentrada y quiero hablarte – levanté la vista y vi como hacía un mueca.**_

_**Que sea rápido, vine a entrenar – se giró y se dirigió al árbol donde se sentó apoyando su espalda contra el tronco.**_

_**Me senté al lado suyo y bajé la cabeza, este era el momento de decirle todo lo que sentía, pero no sabía si me atrevería.**_

_**Estoy esperando – dijo más serio de lo normal, se notaba que estaba enfadado por haber parado el entrenamiento, levante la cara y vi que me miraba - ¿Qué querías decirme?**_

_**Pues… yo… lo pensé mucho… y me gustaría decirte… am… que yo siento… - ya está, todo lo que me había preparado por el camino se esfumó de mi cabeza, estaba en blanco y más nerviosa de lo que me podía imaginar, menos mal que estaba sentada que si no mis piernas no hubieran aguantado mi peso – vamos que tú… a mi… - ya faltaba menos, cogí aire cerré los ojos y solté – me gustas, ¡me gustas mucho Neji! – al no oír nada abrí lentamente los ojos y le vi que seguía igual que antes, ahí sentado a mi lado mirándome, la expresión de su cara no cambió ni un poquito, así que no sabía que pensar.**_

_**¿Lo dices en serio? – eso fue lo primero que dijo, después de lo que me costó decirlo me preguntaba si era verdad, así que asentí, mi boca no respondía, no conseguía emitir ni un simple sí – yo no siento lo mismo – me dijo fríamente mientras se levantaba y se colocaba enfrente mío pero dándome la espalda – no lo podía creer, mejor dicho si lo creía pero no quería creerlo, que frío fue, como siempre – sigamos entrenado – no se que me molestó más, si lo frío que fue cuando le mostré mis sentimientos hacia él o su empeño con entrenar y olvidar que soy persona y tengo sentimientos.**_

_**Me levanté y anduve hacia él solo para pasar por su lado y decirle adiós con la voz quebrada, no me di la vuelta para verle la cara que puso pero escuché un hmp por su parte después de mi despedida**_

**Fin flash back**

_**Esa noche lloré por primera vez como nunca lo hice en mi vida, y me desahogué con Sakura, la verdad que ella si sabía consolar, así que al día siguiente hice como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero creo que él no pensaba lo mismo, porque me esquivaba cada vez que nos encontrábamos en los entrenamientos del equipo (por que ya no quería que entrenásemos los dos solos) o en misiones(ya que fuera de esto no nos veíamos nunca) no me miraba, evitaba por cualquier medio mirarme a la cara y eso me dolía.**_


	2. capítulo 2

**ola, bueno gracias por los comentarios a ****fanyuchiha, tenten y a **

**C****hica****-****anime 4ever****, me han animado un poco, pero como antes no controlaba esto no pude explicar una cosa de la historia, en que si la historia la cuenta Tenten pero habra momentos en los que ella no aparezca y la historia la narro yo, no se si me explico.**

**Bueno ahí va otro capitulo, se me quedó un pelín corto, comenten por fiii, tanto si os gusta como si no. **

_**Una vez me planté delante de él y le pedí explicaciones, y aunque parecía que me miraba a la cara, miraba a la nada, y lo único que dijo fue un no te importa bastante alto, supongo que lo hizo así para que me enterara que no le importaba y que yo en su vida no pintaba nada.**_

_**Así que decidí ir hablar con Tsunade-sama para pedirle permiso para retirarme de Konoha por un tiempo con la excusa de mejorar mis técnicas y conocer un lugar nuevo, me mandó a la villa de la arena junto con Temari, quien se encargó de mi allí, era una chica no muy confiada, y muy buena en combate, aunque con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos muy buenas amigas y en cuanto a mis amigas Sakura e Hinata de Konoha seguí en contacto por carta (eran pocas pero algo era mejor que nada). **_

_**De eso ya han pasado dos años y medio, casi 3, el tiempo límite que me dijo Tsunade que podía estar fuera de Konoha, así que ahora mismo estoy de camino allá sumergida en mis pensamientos, recuerdos que tengo en la cabeza y tengo que decir que al principio no me sentía preparada para verle pero todo se pasa y él también pasó para mí, en la villa de la arena tuve una relación con un chico que me ayudó a dejar a un lado a Neji y mi miedo al amor, aunque al final acabó en una gran amistad que espero no perder, al igual que las otras que hice y no pienso olvidar.**_

_**Me encontraba a pocos metros de la puerta de Konoha, ya la podía divisar y mi corazón me pedía que parara, así que me bajé de los árboles por los que iba saltando, tomé agua y me froté los ojos, comenzaba un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza y no lo podía evitar.**_

_**¡Tenten! – gritaba una chica a mi espalda, me gire…**_

_**¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí? – vi como la chica bajaba del árbol y se acercaba a mí abrazarme.**_

_**¡Cuánto tiempo! Volvía de una misión con Naruto. Pero… ¡te cortaste el pelo! que bien te queda ¿Ya se pasó tu tiempo límite? ¿Te vas a quedar o te vas a ir otra vez? ¿Entrenaste mucho? ¿Qué pasó con el chico ese del que me hablaste? – la pelirrosa estaba bastante alegre, me sentí agobiada por tantas preguntas…**_

_**¡Sakura! ¡Para! Tranquilízate… sí me corté el pelo (cuando llegué al país del fuego me corte el pelo un poco por encima de los hombros y lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas bajas) gracias, claro que pasó mi tiempo límite, me voy a quedar en Konoha no tengo planeado ningún otro viaje, me entrené lo más que pude allí, con el chico ese como tu dices que se llama Takeshi acabamos como buenos amigos, y creo que no te dejé preguntar nada mas, ¿no? Por cierto, si hiciste la misión con Naruto… ¿dónde está? – le pregunté mientras buscaba por detrás por si le veía**_

_**Él llegó antes que yo por que me tuve que quedar recogiendo muestras del suelo para Tsunade-sama y él tenía que traer a un chico a la aldea así que le dije que me adelantara, pero vamos a la aldea, ¿no? O ibas a seguir aquí parada un rato más frotándote los ojos… vamos tu puedes andar – me cogió del brazo y nos dirigimos a las puertas de Konoha, donde dos tipos nos buscaron en las listas y miraron nuestras identificaciones minuciosamente – no te preocupes, es solo que empiezan haber muchos intrusos de otras aldeas y no sabemos porqué, así que Tsunade-sama aumentó la protección.**_

_**Am, no sabía que hubiera intrusos en Konoha – me sorprendieron las palabras de Sakura, desde cuando se meten intrusos en Konoha, o mejor dicho ¿como?**_

_**¿Vas en dirección al despacho de Tsunade-sama, ¿no? – asentí con la cabeza – bien, pues vamos juntas, le tengo que dar esto – mostrándome una bolsa que llevaba en la mano llena de plantas - ¿qué tal tu viaje?**_

_**Pues bien, nada cansado y se me hizo rápido – la sonreí para que no se preocupara, creo que aún se echa la culpa de que me fuera – ya te dije en las cartas que allá estaba bien y que tenía ganas de veros**_

_**¿A todos? – su voz tenía cierto retintín en la palabra todos y sabía por qué.**_

_**Sí Sakura a TODOS, ya superé lo de Neji lo suficiente como para mirarle a la cara y decirle hola, aunque no estoy segura si él podrá, jajaja – empezamos a reír como lo hacíamos hace cuatro años cuando nos empezamos hacer buenas amigas por culpa de los chicos.**_


	3. capítulo 3

Ola!!! Gracias por los reviews de tenteen y de Baldur Prime, me alegro de que les guste mi fic, jejeje. Asi que aquí dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que sigan dejando reviews.

Por cierto como e visto en algunos otros fics: los siguientes personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

_**¡Sakura! – nos giramos y vimos a un chico de pelo negro, de expresión seria con las manos en los bolsillos y sin ninguna prisa, cuando estaba a dos pasos de nosotras se fijó en mí – hola Tenten ¿ya llegaste? – me sorprendió ese saludo, de verdad era Sasuke? Desde cuando se preocupaba por otras personas que no fuera él. Asentí con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a Sakura - cuando termines en el despacho de la hokage ve al hospital te necesitan**_

_**Gracias Sasuke – me tomó de la mano y seguimos nuestro camino, la miré de reojo y no era la misma Sakura con la que estaba hablando antes.**_

_**¿Qué tal con Sasuke? – pegó un salto, parece como si la sacara de sus pensamientos**_

_**Nada importante – me miró y esbozó una sonrisa que yo podía reconocer a distancia que no era de verdad – solo que ya no tengo 14 años, y las cosas han cambiado… - agachó la cabeza, supongo que tendría los ojos llorosos**_

_**Si te digo la verdad Sakura no te entiendo, que han cambiado ¿Por qué? – no me gustaba pensar que a mi amiga le había pasado algo con Sasuke mientras yo no estaba y la quería consolar, pero para ello necesitaba los destalles.**_

_**Pues… no se explicarlo, un día poco después de que te fueras hablé con Sasuke y me dijo que no podía seguir siendo tan molesta con él, que no había visto nunca una ninja tan débil como yo y que lo dejara, así que después de eso me sentí tan estúpida que hablé con la hokage para que me entrenara más y para dejar a un lado por un tiempo las misiones, y así fue como empezamos a distanciarnos Sasuke y yo, ya no era ni soy la molestia que va detrás de él todo el tiempo y así es como también entré hace poco al hospital y he mejorado mucho en mis técnicas, ¿sabes? – alzó la cara y me miró con una sonrisa que no era fingida, pero tampoco de felicidad.**_

_**Entonces… tu y Sasuke… ya no pasan tiempo juntos, no van a misiones, ¿ni nada? – que yo no viera a Neji en 3 años lo veo normal, porque no estaba aquí y a veces tenía ganas de verle pero no podía por la distancia, y ella que en estos 3 años estuvo aquí no habló con él nada – ya se que piensas que a lo mejor es una exageración que a lo mejor sí que hablábamos o que nos veíamos por la calle – me sacó de los pensamientos – pero lo único con lo que veo a Sasuke es cuando le mandan llamarme, que son pocas veces porque él no es mi recadero, aunque también puede que hayamos coincidido 4 o 5 veces por la calle pero solo una mirada… sí que fue duro pero me esfuerzo para demostrarle que no soy débil y que puedo superar que no me quiera, como hiciste tú cuando te fuiste al país del fuego, que nunca te lo dije pero… lo siento – esas palabras no me las esperaba y la miré a la cara con ganas de saber su significado – por mi culpa te declaraste a Neji y él te rechazó y tú por eso te fuiste, lo siento mucho… - una lágrima rodó por su cara, me sentí mal.**_

_**No fue por tu culpa Sakura, yo ya estaba decidida ha hacerlo y… - estábamos en frente del despacho de Tsunade-sama – esta conversación se queda pendiente luego vamos a tomarnos algo y hablamos, pero no te culpes Sakura que no es verdad lo que piensas.**_

_**Shizune salió del despacho y me mandó pasar primero a mí, Tsunade-sama me dio la bienvenida y me avisó de lo que me comentó Sakura antes sobre los intrusos, después de mi pasó Sakura, la advertí que la esperaría afuera.**_

_**Tardó como media hora en salir – lo siento Tenten pero tengo que ir al hospital urgente por lo que me avisó Sasuke de que me llamaban – y tan pronto salió del despacho se dirigió a la salida no sin antes girarse y levantarme la mano en modo de despedida.**_

_**Después del plantón de Sakura me dirigí al parque a dar una vuelta y dar una vista por encima a mi querida Konoha, al fin y al cabo hace 3 años que no la veía y a lo mejor había cambiado algo, ¿no?**_

_**Me fui al parque a dar una vuelta por el parque, cuando se me ocurrió la idea de ir a buscar a Hinata a su casa, y aunque mis pies tardaron en reaccionar conseguí ponerme rumbo a la mansión Hyuga.**_


	4. capítulo 4

Ola!!! Gracias a tenteen y aliciajm por los reviews, y como me dijeron intentare que los capitulos sean mas largos, aquí les dejo otro capitulo.

Atención: los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad

Lean y dejen reviews, x fiii.

……………………………………………………………………………………………_**.**_

_**¡Tenten! – cuando estaba a punto de salir del parque oí mi nombre y noté como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda, me giré y vi a un rubio hiperactivo de ojos azules - ¡ya volviste! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Estas cambiada con ese pelo corto pero te queda bien – y me volvió abrazar, le respondí al abrazo y tras agradecerle y decirle que iba a buscar a Hinata se ofreció a acompañarme, pero antes de ponernos andar se giró - ¡Ey Neji! ¡No vas a saludar a Tenten! ¡Además vamos a tu casa! ¿¡Te vienes?!**_

_**Al escuchar ese nombre me giré (pero lentamente no quería parecer interesada en verle ), tras tres años seguía igual que siempre, con esa postura rígida de brazos cruzados y mirada fría – hmp – fue lo único que dijo después de ponerse a caminar hacia nosotros y pasarnos, nos pusimos andar detrás de él hasta que le alcanzamos.**_

_**Neji espérate un poco, ¿no? Y anda que saludas a Tenten, hace cuatro años que no la ves – decía Naruto en un tono se podría decir medio enfadado.**_

_**Naruto, fueron solo tres años mas o menos – le dije mientras le veía esos ojos azules – da igual Tenten, igual fue mucho tiempo y te eché de menos – me abrazó una vez más y dejó su brazo sobre mi hombro – me reí, pero sentía que Naruto se comportaba de un forma extraña y noté como Neji nos miraba de reojo lo que quedaba de camino hacia su casa.**_

_**Cuando llegamos nos hizo pasar y esperamos en el salón hasta que llegara Neji con Hinata.**_

_**Tenten – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, algo muy raro en él – dime Naruto – le contesté en el mismo tono de voz.**_

_**No te sonrojaste ni un poquito cuando te abracé, ni te desmayaste cuando te pasé el brazo por el hombro, aunque no lo quite en todo el camino, ¿porqué? – esa pregunta me pilló de improviso, la verdad que no me lo esperaba, que pregunta más rara – pues… ¿porqué tendría que sonrojarme o desmayarme?**_

_**Mmm… - se tocó la nariz para meditar mi contestación – pues es que…**_

_**Pero no pudo terminar por que los dos Hyuga acababan de entrar por la puerta - ¡Hinata! – me levanté abrazarla y ella correspondió el abrazo.**_

_**Hola Tenten cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿la pasaste bien en la villa de la arena?, ho hola a ti también Na Naru…to – este le sonrió y la saludó con la mano, después de eso su mirada se fijó en el suelo.**_

_**Pues sí la pasé bien allí, entrené mucho – le contesté, miré de reojo a Neji y vi que me miraba - ¿vamos a dar una vuelta? – Hinata asintió con la cabeza.**_

_**Por cierto Tenten lindo corte de pelo – comentó Hinata.**_

_**Y… ¿Qué pasó con … - Seguía mirando de reojo a Neji, él miraba al frente – Ta… Takeshi? No estoy segura de si ese era su nombre, le nombrabas en las cartas de Sakura y parecía que estabas muy bien con él – giré rápidamente la cabeza para mirar a Hinata, otra pregunta en el día que me pillaba de imprevisto, bueno no, en cierto modo si sabía que Hinata me preguntaría por él, pero no delante de Neji y Naruto, este último se me quedo viendo con intriga para saber mi respuesta, mientras que Neji seguía con su vista al frente.**_

_**¿Quién es Takeshi? ¿Y qué tan bien la pasaste con él? – preguntaba el pelirrubio muy cerca de mí.**_

_**Pues… Takeshi es un amigo del país del fuego… - pero antes de que pudiera seguir Naruto me interrumpió – si solo fuera amigo no lo mencionarías en las cartas de Sakura - puse una sonrisa un poco falsa, mire a Hinata que tenía la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza y supongo que arrepentida por haberme preguntado, miré a Naruto – claro que no Naruto, durante mi estancia en el país del fuego estuve de novia con Takeshi – volví a mirar a Hinata la cual levantó la cabeza para verme, esta vez si sonreía de verdad – pero solo acabamos como amigos, estamos bien así, gracias por preguntar Hinata – esta sonrió aliviada al no verme enfadada.**_

_**Pero entonces… - Naruto se rascaba la nariz con la mano izquierda y tocaba la cabeza con la derecha – cuando viniste acá rompieron… - estaba muy curioso y no tenía ganas de explicaciones, pero solo porque Neji giró la cabeza para vernos me atreví a contestar por si se le pasaban ideas erróneas por la cabeza.**_

_**No, es solo que… como explicar… - me toqué la cabeza para pensar como decirlo – pues empieza desde el principio y me explicas de camino al parque – interrumpió Naruto otra vez.**_

_**Nos dirigíamos todos hacia la puerta mientras yo empezaba a contar mi pequeña historia con Takeshi – de los tres años que estuve allí, dos años y tres meses fue lo que estuve de novia con Takeshi – cuando iba a seguir Naruto volvió a interrumpir – eso fue mucho para romper como si nada – le miré con cara de medio enfadada para que me dejara continuar – lo siento, continúa.**_

_**Seguí con mi historia esperando que Naruto no me interrumpiera – al llegar allí Temari y yo no hablábamos mucho, nos tratábamos como si no existiéramos, entonces fueron unas semanas después cuando conocí a Takeshi, ella me lo presentó y fue con el que mejor me llevaba, él me ayudaba con Temari, cuando empecé a quedar con él para entrenar por las noches fue cuando me empecé a llevar mejor con Temari y entrenábamos los tres, pasaban los meses y fue entonces cuando me fijé que pasaba mucho tiempo con él y lo bien que me lo pasaba con él, la gente se pensaba que ya éramos novios aunque siempre lo negábamos, una noche cuando fui a donde nos encontrábamos para entrenar y le vi con un ramo de flores y se me declaró, nos pusimos de novios y así pasaran los 2 años y tres meses, cuando cortamos, ya me había dado cuenta antes que trataba a Takeshi como un amigo más que un novio, así que un día me pidió explicaciones, estuvimos una semana enfadados porque no sabía explicar lo que me pasaba, pero cuando nos volvimos a encontrar rompimos por mutuo acuerdo y quedamos como amigos, aunque seguíamos haciendo las mismas cosas durante los tres meses que me quedaban por estar allí, y fin pues ya pasaron los dos años y 9 meses que estuve allí – dije mirando a Naruto, que por la cara que tenía se esperaba otra cosa.**_

_**Y cuando te abrazaba antes de poneros de novios ¿te ponías roja? – preguntó en un susurro en mi oído, yo negué con la cabeza y puso cara de decepción, en realidad no entendía todas esas preguntas que llevaba haciéndome desde hace rato sobre cuando me ruborizaba o no, pero ya le preguntaría más tarde cuando no hubiera nadie más ya que veía que no quería que supiera alguno de los Hyuga, y empezaba a intuir porqué.**_

_**¿Ese de ahí no es Sasuke? – preguntó señalando a una figura que se alejaba de espaldas a nosotros unos metro más delante de nosotros - ¡Sasuke! – empezó a gritar y agitar el brazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, hasta que al fin Sasuke se giró y se paró al vernos aproximarnos a él.**_

_**Ya te dije mil veces que no me grites por la calle – fue lo primero que dijo el pelinegro cuando estábamos cerca de él.**_

_**¿Y si no te grito como te llamo? – preguntó a lo que le respondió con un Hmp normal y corriente propio de él, me alegraba que todo fuera igual que siempre.**_


	5. capítulo 5

Ola!!! Jejeje, gracias a tenten, alexa hiwatari, feeksxnejiten, chirstti y baldur prime por los reviews, me encanta que os guste mi historia y que me pidais más capitulos.

A la pregunta de tenten le digo que si habra naruhina y a la pregunta de christti le digo que Neji si va con ellos al parque. Aquí os dejo otro capitulo que espero os siga gustando

Atención:

los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad

lo que no está escrito en cursiva significa que narro yo

*algo* es un pensamiento

_**Agarré a Hinata de la mano y pusimos rumbo al parque, de reojo vi que los chicos nos seguían, y aproveché para hablar con Hinata sobre las cosas que habían ocurrido en Konoha y no sabía.**_

_**¿Qué tal todo por aquí? – sonreí – pues… la verdad que todo bien, ya te conté en las cartas que no hay muchos cambios – contestó.**_

_**Sakura entró al hospital, eso no me lo contaron en las cartas.**_

_**Ya, ella dijo que quería darte la sorpresa cuando volvieras, yo a veces me paso a ayudar, soy voluntaria… – la corté – que bien, me alegro de que os vaya tan bien – después de mi comentario Hinata bajó la mirada apenada - ¿qué pasa? ¿dije algo malo? – pregunté. **_

_**No, es solo que hubiera estado bien que no te fueras y te hubieras quedado aquí con nosotras – levantó la cabeza y me miró, no sabría muy bien como definir su cara en ese momento, cara de culpabilidad o tristeza, no estaba segura – Hinata, ni tú ni Sakura tuvieron la culpa de que me fuera en serio.**_

_**No lo pienso así y Sakura Tampoco… - la volvía interrumpir – ya me dijo eso cuando me la encontré, y te voy a decir lo mismo que a ella, ustedes no tuvieron la culpa de nada, yo pienso y actúo, ustedes me apoyaron, y luego lo de ir al país del fuego me hizo bien, en serio, lo único que me apena es haberlas dejado aquí… - ahora era yo la que bajaba la cabeza para impedir que mis lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.**_

_**De todos modos me alegro que la pasaras bien allí, y siento lo de antes, cuando te pregunté por Takeshi delante de Naruto y Neji – levanté la cabeza – No te preocupes, no me sentó mal, solo me pilló por sorpresa, tú por lo menos te acordabas del nombre, Sakura no, jajaja – empezamos a reír y me fijé que los chicos se quedaron atentos a ver de que nos reíamos pero no se enteraron.**_

_**Llevábamos un rato andando por el parque, los chicos seguían un poco mas atrás que nosotras cuando escuchamos unos gritos dirigidos a nosotras - ¡Hinata! ¡Tenten! ¡Chicas! – era Sakura que se acercaba corriendo a nosotras, nos paramos, los chicos se acercaron a nosotras y cuando Sakura llegó al frente nuestra se fijó que no estábamos solas, pasó una mirada rápida por ellos.**_

_**Hola a todos… - Sakura iba a seguir hablando hasta que fue interrumpida por ese rubio, como no, - hola Sakura, ¿qué tal? ¿por qué tanta prisa? **_

_**¡Naruto! – gritó para que el chico parara de hablar – bien, gracias – volvió a su tono de voz normal y su mirada se puso en la mía, tenia una cara de preocupación que se notaba a distancia - ¿qué pasa? – pregunté preocupada – tu dijiste que tu novio de la villa de la arena se llamaba Takeshi, ¿no? **_

_**Me sentí aliviada al escuchar eso, ya que no tenía nada de preocupante, pero tampoco entendía esa pregunta, así que solo asentí – Y… es alto, de pelo castaño corto, de ojos verdes y con un tatuaje precioso de un dragón en la espalda en la parte superior derecha, ¿no? – mis ojos se abrieron poco a poco a medida que Sakura iba describiéndole, nunca le describí en las cartas y cuando dijo lo de su tatuaje de dragón creo que uno de mis ojos suplicaban que los cerrase, de tanto abrirlos me dolían, nunca les dije tampoco lo de su precioso dragón, asentí con la cabeza, pero antes de que Sakura pudiera decir nada… - Pues esa descripción coincide con el chico que traje hoy al hospital, ¿no Sakura? – esta asintió y pude notar como todos me miraban.**_

_**¿Qué Takeshi está aquí? ¿Qué Naruto lo trajo herido al hospital? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué tal está? Por favor Sakura dime que esta bien en una cama reposando en el hospital, y que vino solo para verme y os encontró por el camino o… - Sakura me calmó abrazándome – Sshh, tranquila – Se separó para mirarme – ahora está bien, descansando en una cama en el hospital, y dentro de unos días le darán de alta ya que necesitan ver como evoluciona después del golpe que se llevó en la cabeza – me relajé un poco y asentí con la cabeza – pero no entiendo, ¿Qué paso? Quiero decir… estaba herido cuando le vieron, o … - Naruto me interrumpió – no, Sakura estaba recogiendo las plantas medicinales de Tsunade y yo la acompañaba, entonces escuchamos unos ruidos, alguien estaba peleando… - ahora la que hablaba era Sakura – y escuchamos un grito, nos dirigimos hacia allí y vimos que dos hombres le atacaban y caía al suelo, así que Naruto salió en su ayuda a defenderlo mientras yo le curaba, cuando se fueron Naruto llevó a Takeshi al hospital y yo terminé de recoger las plantas medicinales de Tsunade-sama – Naruto asintió con la cabeza, orgulloso de su valor al defender a Takeshi, así que me abalance sobre él y le abracé.**_

_**Muchas gracias Naruto – decía mientras le abrazaba – de nada Tenten.**_

_**Y dime Sakura puedo ir a verlo al hospital, me dejaran pasar a verle… - Sakura asintió con la cabeza – Pues nos vemos en un rato, adiós – salí corriendo en dirección al hospital, me di la vuelta y levanté la mano en forma de despedida como hizo anteriormente Sakura cuando estábamos en la torre de la hokage.**_

_**Oye sakura…una cosa – **_**comentó el rubio tras haberse ido Tenten**_** - Si, dime Naruto – **_**girándose a verlo**_** – tu dijiste que Takeshi era el novio de Tenten – **_**Sakura asintió con la cabeza**_** – Pues Tenten dijo hace un rato que ya solo eran amigos – **_**Sakura puso cara pensativa, era cierto pero le salió solo**_** – ya se que acabaron como amigos, lo dije sin pensar…**_

_**Mmm – **_**Naruto puso cara pensativa, con los ojos entrecerrados**_** - ¿Por qué no vamos a comer todos ramen al puesto de Ichiraku? **_**– pasó la vista por encima de todos para esperar contestaciones.**

**Sakura iba aceptar la invitación hasta que se fijó en cierto pelinegro que estaba frente a ella mirándola con cara de… ella no sabría explicarlo, era fría sí, pero mostraba también cierto interés, no estaba segura, de todas formas no era como siempre y eso en él no era normal **_**– no lo siento Naruto, Tsunade-sama me está esperando.**_

_**Lo siento Naruto yo tampoco puedo, dentro de un rato tengo que ir al hospital… - **_**contestó Hinata mientras miraba al suelo.**

_**Entrenamiento – **_**dijeron al unísono los chicos, Naruto los miró**_** – vale, pues me voy con ustedes a entrenarme.**_

_**¿Entrenar los 3 juntos? **_**– preguntó Sasuke algo sorprendido**_** – ¿algún problema? Si vamos a entrenar los 3 en vez de por separado, mejor juntos, ¿no? – **_**contestó sin ningún tipo de problema**

**Ambos chicos quedaron pensando en las palabras de Naruto y accedieron a la vez. Se despidieron los 5 amigos, algunos con menos interés que otros. Los 3 chicos siguieron adentrándose en el parque hasta llegar a un lugar apartado donde no pasaba la gente porque era solo para entrenamiento.**

_**Aquí esta bien, ¿no? No hay nadie entrenando y no parece que pase mucha gente – **_**opinó Naruto, Neji se quedó observando el lugar, un par de metro mas adelante estaba el lugar donde entrenaba con Tenten – **_**a mí me parece bien – contestó el Hyuga**_

_**Pues perfecto, empecemos – **_**terminó por decir el Uchiha, y tras estas palabras empezaron a entrenar, un uno contra uno entre los 3.**

**Mientras las otras 2 chicas se fueron por su lado – **_**que yo recuerde tu hoy no tienes turno en el hospital – **_**comentó Sakura mientras se alejaban en dirección contraria a la de los chicos **_**– y tú tienes hambre y sueño, se nota a distancia – **_**comentó Hinata**_** – no para nada, si hubiera tenido hambre hubiera aceptado la invitación de Naruto de ir a comer... - **_**pero antes de que siguiera hablando fue interrumpida**_** – aja, pero también hubieras aceptado si no fuera por cierto Uchiha que se encontraba presente en ese momento.**_

_**No Hinata, porque quien te dice que él hubiera aceptado, ¿eh? **_**– e Hinata volvió a interrumpirla **_**– y esa es la pregunta que pasó por tu cabeza antes de rechazar la invitación de Naruto, y la razón, ¿la quieres saber? **_**– ante el silencio de Sakura Hinata siguió hablando**_** – la razón por la que se te pasó esa pregunta por la cabeza ante la presencia de Sasuke fue el miedo **_**– Sakura abrió los ojos y giró la cara para verla**_** – miedo a que Hinata – **_**dijo con cierto tono de enfado**_** - ¡¿a qué?! – **_**preguntó levantando un poco el tono, pero para nada grosero**_** – pues esa respuesta la tienes que sacar tu Sakura, pero me gustaría que no te enfadaras – **_**dijo la Hyuga viéndola a la cara, que un poco más y se hubiera puesto roja de la furia**_** – para nada Hinata, sabes que no me enfadaría contigo por decirme lo que piensas – **_**dijo más relajada**_** – ¿te apetece ir a comer algo y vamos al hospital a ver a Tenten y a su chico? – **_**dijo guiñándole un ojo cuando pronunció las palabras su chico **_**– ya no es su chico Sakura **_

_**Ya ya, donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan Hinata – **_**Hinata negó con la cabeza dando a entender que se daba por vencida**

**Mientras cierta chica de ojos color chocolate se dirigía hacia el hospital a gran velocidad.**


	6. capítulo 6

Ola!!! Gracias por todos los reviews me anima para seguir escribiendo.

Feeksxnejiten: no te preocupes, tu di todo lo que piensas, asi mejoro con la historia, ya dije que comentad todo lo que querais sea bueno o malo.

Akane Hygurashi: me alegro de que leas la historia espero que sigas comentando. Si escribes tu una historia avisa, ademas seguro que lo harias muy bien.

Christti: gracias x leer y comentar, me alegra que leas mi historia.

Tenten: jeje, eso de Takeshi ya te enteraras y Neji si esta celoso. Gracias x comentar.

Baldur prime: gracias x comentar, me animas muxo, espero que sigas leyendo y comentando.

**Atención: **

**los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad**

**lo que no está escrito en cursiva significa que narro**

***algo* es un pensamiento**

**Aquí os dejo otro capitulo, a ver si os gusta.**

………………………………………………………………………………………**.........**

**Mientras cierta chica de ojos color chocolate se dirigía hacia el hospital a gran velocidad. Cuando llegó a recepción **_**– perdón me puede decir la habitación de un chico que han pasado a planta hoy, se llama Takeshi.**_

**La recepcionista reconoció a la chica nada más verla, pues cuando se juntaba con Sakura pasaba muchas veces por ahí**_** – ola Tenten, veo que no te acuerdas de mí, soy Nicaisha.**_

_**Tras esas palabras me tranquilicé un poco y me paré a mirar más detenidamente la cara de la chica que se me hacía conocida, sonreí – hola Nicaisha, ¿qué tal? Si que me acuerdo de ti pero voy un pelín estresada por mi amigo.**_

_**Me miró con una cara que describiría como pícara - ¿tu amigo? Si si… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?**_

_**Takeshi – se dispuso a buscar pero me miró – Takeshi que mas…**_

_**Me quedé pensando – pues… la verdad que no lo sé, nunca me dijo… - puso cara de sorprendida.**_

_**Pues el listado va por apellidos y te aseguro que es una lista muy larga – dijo mostrándome el taco de folios.**_

_**Pues… te puedo decir que Sakura me dijo que le dieron hoy una habitación para observar su evolución tras su golpe en la cabeza – Nicaisha sonrió.**_

_**Muy bien, eso lo hace más sencillo – buscó entre los folios – lo reduce a cuatro personas, y un solo Takeshi en la 5ª planta en la habitación 534.**_

_***Menos mal* sonreí – muchas gracias Nicaisha, luego me paso y hablamos – la chica asintió con la cabeza devolviéndome al sonrisa.**_

_**Subí a la 5ª planta como me dijo y me dirigí hacia la habitación 534 cuando vi a lo lejos a dos anbu parados enfrente de una puerta, seguí buscando el número de la habitación de Takeshi cuando pude fijarme que la puerta frente a la que estaban parados los anbu era la 534, no entendía nada así que me acerqué – perdonen me pueden explicar por que están parados frente a esta puerta – los anbu me miraron pero se quedaron callados – el que está en esa habitación es amigo mío y me gustaría saber que hacen aquí parados – dije levantando la voz y con cierto tono de enfado, hasta que vi que la puerta se abría y salía Shizune, la cual me sonrió.**_

_**No te preocupes Tenten es solo que le están haciendo unas simples preguntas y no puede pasar nadie – al oír las explicaciones de la mujer asentí con la cabeza y me relajé – si quieres te acompaño a sentarte a alguna silla hasta que terminen ya no me requieren dentro del cuarto – asentí y antes de darme la vuelta para dirigirme a una silla cerca de ahí pasé mi mirada a los anbu y no hace falta decir que no fue una mirada muy agradable pues por la cabeza se me pasaron imágenes de aquellos hombres en el suelo lleno de sangre *estúpidos*- vamos – escuché que decía Shizune amablemente, volví asentir y esta vez si me dispuse a caminar hacia la silla.**_

_**¿Shizune que tipo de preguntas le estáis haciendo a Takeshi? – pregunté sin ninguna inquietud pues sabía que fuese lo que fuese que le estuvieran preguntando Takeshi era inocente.**_

_**Nada importante, es solo que es alguien de otra aldea, y con esto de los intrusos pues Tsunade-sama quiere un estricto control en todo – contestó con el mismo tono que el mío, sabía que ella pensaba lo mismo que yo, solo con mirar a Takeshi a la cara se veía su inocencia, además el no tenía la culpa de que Naruto le trajera, estaba mal herido y necesitaba atención médica.**_

_**Durante unas horas Shizune estuvo entreteniéndome hasta que por fin salieron de la habitación de Takeshi y me dejaban paso libre para que entrara.**_

_**Toqué la puerta delicadamente y le pude ver claramente como estaba dado la vuelta mirando hacia la ventana y se giraba para verme con cara molesta, suponiendo que serían otra vez esos hombres que habían estado aquí antes que yo segundos antes, pero al verme sonrió.**_

_**Ola Tenten ya pensaba que se habían arrepentido de terminar conmigo y volvían a preguntar cosas estúpidas – hablaba mientras se levantaba pasando de estar tumbado a estar sentado, le sonreí y me acerqué para abrazarle.**_

_**Me alegro que estés bien y no te preocupes por lo que pasó son solo medidas estrictas para intrusos, no para ti – me aparté para sentarme a la orilla de la cama y asintió.**_

_**Lo suponía.**_

_**Y bueno… ¿me vas a explicar porqué mi amigo Naruto tuvo que ayudarte con esos tipos? – le pregunté intrigada por su respuesta, porque por más que pensara porque Takeshi era golpeado por dos tipos cerca de Konoha no lo entendía.**_

_**Mm… - tardaba en contestar y me preocupaba eso significaba que me iba a mentir – me arrepentí de dejarte venir sola e intentaba alcanzarte hasta que un tipo se interpuso en mi camino intentando robarme, opuse resistencia pero luego llegó otro por detrás dándome un golpe por la espalda y a partir de ahí todo ocurre a cámara rápida y sin ningún sentido – contestó.**_

_**Y porqué tardaste tanto en contestar ¿eh? – me miró algo confundido. **_

_**Claro todavía no te diste cuenta de mi sonrojo – le miré y no parecía nada sonrojado – y lo que me esperaba de ti era un ¿te crees que soy tan débil como para no poder regresar sola a casa? – ahí la que se enrojeció fui yo – por eso me tardé en contestar, que hacía decirte la verdad y tener un sermón de tu parte que me dejaría el dolor de cabeza peor que el que tengo ahora o negarme a contestarme y hacerme el interesante, con tus continuas insistencias en que te cuente la historia y aún así acabar con el dolor de cabeza peor de cómo lo tengo ahora, de todas formas iba acabar con el dolor de cabeza más fuerte y preferí decirte la verdad para dejarte tranquila – contestó mirando como me iba sonrojando de a poco, tampoco iba hacer eso que dijo, ¿o si? – pero cuando el dolor de cabeza me lo pones tu me da igual cuanto me duela la cabeza – me sonrió, me encanta esa sonrisa, por eso me quede eclipsada el primer día que lo vi, asentí con la cabeza.**_

_**No te preocupes por tu dolor de cabeza, anda recuéstate – le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y buscaba una silla para acercarla y sentarme cerca de él.**_

_**No hace falta que te quites de la cama – me dijo cuando me vio coger la silla.**_

_**No quiero molestarte, acuéstate y duerme, que debes de estar agotado – le contestaba mientras le arropaba como si fuera su madre.**_

_**A veces pienso porque acabamos como amigos – me tensé un poco, no me esperaba ese comentario, es decir acabamos como amigos porque no conseguimos ser novios, y yo pensaba que él pensaba lo mismo – no te preocupes – me cogió de la mano – no te estoy pidiendo que volvamos – le sonreí.**_

_**No me preocupo.**_

_**Negó con la cabeza - mientes, te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de esa mirada que se preocupa por mi comentario, pero no te preocupes, me gusta que seamos amigos – no lo podía creer ese chico parecía que estuviese siempre en mi cabeza, ya me había hecho eso más de una vez, decir lo que pensaba y relajarme.**_

_**A mí también me gusta que seamos solo amigos – dije resaltando lo suficiente la palabra solo pues no me había aclarado si quería que volviésemos y me sonrió.**_


	7. capítulo 7

Iba a publicar este capitulo mañana pero como no me podre pasar por el ordenador lo dejo hoy, espero que les guste y que comenten. Los reviews del capitulo pasado estan agradecidos abajo.

Atención:

los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad

lo que no está escrito en cursiva significa que narro

*algo* es un pensamiento

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

_**Tras unas horas en las que Takeshi y yo estuvimos hablando de mi llegada y todo lo ocurrido hasta que me enteré de que estaba en el hospital y de recuerdos que se nos vino a la cabeza de la villa de la arena notamos que tocaron a la puerta**_

_**¡Pase! – grité para que se escuchara, cuando vi que entraban dos chicas – Sakura, Hinata, ¿Qué hacen aquí?**_

_**Mis dos amigas sonrieron y saludaron con la mano – bueno decidimos pasar para ver que tal estaba tu amigo – dijo Sakura viendo a Takeshi.**_

_**Me levanté – perdón por no presentaros – Takeshi – dije mirándole – estas son Sakura – señalando a mi amiga pelirrosa la cual sonrió e inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo – y esta es Hinata – dije señalándola la cual sonrió e inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo al igual que lo hizo Sakura.**_

_**Ola, encantado de ver a tales preciosidades – saludó Takeshi, lo cual hizo que Hinata se sonrojara y la sonrisa de Sakura se ampliara más.**_

_**Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y esperaron a que le diéramos permiso a pasar cuando apareció una enfermera que con voz dulce anunció que necesitaba llevarse a Takeshi para unas pruebas.**_

_**Como tardarían un rato según la enfermera lo que afirmó Sakura sabiendo que era cierto decidimos ir a dar una vuelta.**_

_**Que os parece si vamos a tomar algo tenemos una charla pendiente si mal no recuerdo – comenté mientras salíamos del hospital – bueno que sea algo ligero que antes de ir a verte comimos algo – asentí con la cabeza.**_

_**¿Que tal un té? – preguntó Hinata – Sakura y yo nos miramos y asentimos.**_

_**Cuando estábamos tomando el té comenzamos hablar como hacíamos hace tres años en ese mismo lugar tomando el té que nos gustaba aunque a mí no me agradase mucho, hasta que llegó el tema que esperaba – pues yo sigo pensando que fue por mi culpa Tenten y eso no me lo vas a negar – empezó Sakura.**_

_**Pues claro que te lo niego, y óyeme como lo hago, ni tú, ni Hinata tuvieron la culpa de que me fuera – dije mirando a ambas, Sakura me miraba de frente mientras que Hinata tenía la cabeza agachada y su pelo larguísimo la tapaba la cara - no comprendes que nos sentimos culpables… que creemos que por nuestra insistencia en llamar la atención de Neji decidiste declararte y por eso pasó lo que pasó, se comportó como un total estúpido y no como el genio que todo el mundo cree, que te dejó peor que al principio cuando te rechazó y decidiste marcharte – concluyó Sakura y cogió su té con cuidado para tomar un poco.**_

_**Volví a negar con la cabeza – que no… – suspiré – ustedes se portaron como auténticas amigas apoyándome en mi decisión y consolándome tras la negativa de Neji, mientras que yo actué como cobarde pidiendo permiso para huir lejos de él – vi que Hinata levantaba la cabeza – que tal si lo dejamos en empate – dijo mientras sonreía – un empate de amigas, que se apoyan y se quieren – Sakura y yo miramos a Hinata, seguía siendo la misma chica dulce que siempre, sonreímos y asentimos.**_

_**Media hora más tarde Sakura miró su reloj y pegó un bote – dentro de diez minutos tengo que estar en el hospital, me toca turno de noche.**_

_**Pagamos y en la salida nos despedimos de Hinata, ya que yo iba con Sakura al hospital, para ver a Takeshi, a lo mejor también pasaba la noche allí, no quería dejarle solo y con tanto lío no tenía casa donde dormir.**_

_**Estuvo bien – comenté, Sakura asintió con la cabeza – pero faltó algo – me miró confundida.**_

_**¿El qué?**_

_**Pues que va ser… hablar de chicos – las dos reimos, desde luego seguro que ella no se esperaba esa respuesta y fue cuando pasamos al lado de una tienda con un enorme cristal donde pude ver reflejado a Sasuke que iba tras nosotras, pero Sakura no se dio cuenta pues seguía riendo – y dime… ya que dejaste a un lado a Sasuke, ¿viste alguien que te interesara? – Sakura miraba al cielo como pensando, al final asintió.**_

_**Se llama Kaoru, trabaja en el hospital y tiene un año más que yo – la miré y estaba sonriendo como una niña pequeña – y bien… ¿Cómo es? – pregunté mientras me giraba, Sasuke ya no estaba ahí *que mosca le picó al tipo este* - pues es alto – empezó a describir Sakura – de pelo rubio con reflejos color chocolate y unos ojos color miel claros preciosos, pero sabes… - bajó la cabeza – no se si me fijo en él porque de verdad me interesa o porque no quiero pensar en otra persona, tu me entiendes.**_

_**Si te entiendo – claro que la entendía, eso me pasó a mí con Takeshi en la villa de la arena para no pensar en Neji, al principio fue porque creía que me interesaba pero tras una larga charla con Temari descubrí que eso era secundario, lo hice por culpa de cierto Hyuga que sigue deambulando por mi cabeza, pero puedo controlarme, tal vez esta medio superado pues ya no estoy como al principio pero no termino de olvidarme de él.**_

_**Llegamos al hospital y al entrar pareció que estuvieran esperando a Sakura pues nada más entrar por la puerta Nicaisha se acercó ella a darle un papel – esto es para ti – Sakura lo miró - ¿hoy me toca seguir las revisiones de los ninjas? – preguntó Sakura con voz de niña pequeña a lo que Nicaisha asintió con la cabeza y pasó a mirarme a mí – cuando el paciente 534 se duerma un ratito te puedes pasar por aquí y me cuentas que tal por la villa de la arena, ¿no? Hace mucho que no hablamos.**_

_**Claro, yo me paso, pero no se si tardará en quedarse dormido – miré el reloj, eran las 8, no era muy tarde…**_

_**No te preocupes le he cambiado el turno a una compañera para que se valla con su novio y me quedo toda la noche… - pero antes de que pudiera continuar Sakura interrumpió - ¡un momento! Por eso me parecía raro a mí – Nicaisha y yo la miramos extrañadas, no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando - ¿de qué hablas Sakura? – se atrevió a preguntar Nicaisha - pues que es turno de noche – asentimos con la cabeza si fuera algo normal, que lo era – pues ya está – continuó Sakura – si es turno de noche que narices hacen los ninjas en revisión, eso se hace en la mañana.**_

_**Me parece que a cierta persona no le llegó el aviso que por orden de la hokage los ninjas que no sean genin tienen que venir en el turno de noche… - Sakura negó con la cabeza – pero… - comenzó a decir – no dio explicaciones Sakura, no se porque lo hizo – Sakura asintió con la cabeza – pero lo sigo viendo una estupidez, cuando la vea le preguntaré este cambio de opinión así porque sí – comentó Sakura antes de dirigirse a la sala que se le habías asignado para las revisiones.**_

_**Bueno Nicaisha yo también me voy a ver que tal está Takeshi – me despedí de ella y me recordó que bajase luego cuando se durmiera para hablar con ella.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Gracias x los reviews:

Christti: gracias x leer, y dejar review.

Tenten: gracias x leer tambien, yo contesto los reviews porque me dan animos a seguir con la historia, asi que espero que sigas comentando.

Naravills: gracias a ti también por dejar comentario, me alegro que te guste mi historia, no se si habra Shikatema pero lo intentare.

Sigan leyendo y comentando x fiii.


	8. capítulo 8

Ola!!! Aquí os dejo otro capitulo, aunque llevo mucha prisa y no e podido meter Nejiten, lo siento, es que estoy intentando desarrollar también las otras parejas, pero dentro de poco pondre Nejiten, ¿vale? Pero seguid comentando por fi…

Asi que gracias por los reviews de chica-anime 4 ever, tenten, akanne Hygurashi, FeeksxNejiten, konsu-chan y christti.

Espero que sigan comentando y si no les gusta algo decidlo.

Atención:

los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad

lo que no está escrito en cursiva significa que narro

*algo* es un pensamiento

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Mientras Tenten iba a la 5ª planta para ver a Takeshi ciertos ninjas estaban esperando a que saliera alguien a decirles cuando les tocaba hacerse la revisión.**

_**Si no te hubieras tardado tanto tal vez ya estaríamos dentro**_** – se quejó el pelirrubio **_**- ya te dije que no pude llegar antes**_** – se defendió el pelinegro – **_**pero es que no entiendo porque te tardaste tanto…**_** - insistía – **_**y yo ya te dije que no tenía porque darte explicaciones, no haberme esperado…**_** - finalizó el pelinegro.**

**Y antes de que se pusieran a discutir o incluso pelear intervino un tercer ninja que se encontraba cerca en ese momento – **_**chicos tranquilizaos**_** – dijo mirándoles – **_**te esperamos porque dijimos que veníamos juntos**_** – dijo esta vez mirando a Sasuke – **_**y no le vas a volver a preguntar porque se tardó en llegar porque sabes que no lo va a decir**_** – pasando la vista a Naruto – **_**además si hubiésemos llegado antes seguiríamos esperando porque no hay nadie, o es que no oíste lo que dijo la chica antes**_** – Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos aburrido de esperar, mientras que Sasuke se levantó de donde estaba sentado para apoyarse en la pared, echar la cabeza para atrás y cerrar los ojos, y viendo las reacciones de los muchachos Sai se quedó tranquilo e impaciente por saber cuando narices iban a llegar a atenderles.**

**Pero antes de que pudiera entablar conversación para entretenerse, la misma chica que anteriormente les había dicho que esperaran salió para comunicarles – **_**Sasuke**_** – levantó la cabeza y vio como este se incorporaba esperando que le dijera que sala tenía que pasar – **_**bien pasará a esta sala**_** – señalando la puerta de al lado – **_**cuando vea entrar a la enfermera**_** – este asintió con la cabeza.**

**La chica volvió a bajar la cabeza a la lista que tenia entre las manos – **_**Naruto**_** – este se levantó enseguida mas oír pronunciar su nombre – **_**¡yo¡**_** - la chica le miró – **_**bien, pasará a aquella sala**_** – señalando dos puertas más a la izquierda – **_**cuando vea que la enfermera entra**_** – Naruto asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa de felicidad enorme al saber que ya quedaba menos para marcharse de allí y poder ir al Ichiraku a comer ramen.**

**Sakura llegó a la planta a la que se le había indicado y sin prestar atención de nada pues estaba metida en sus pensamientos ***_**porque narices Tsunade cambiaría la hora de las revisiones**_*** se dirigió a la sala donde le dieron el listado de los que atendería y sin mirarla salió, cuando fue asaltada por cierto rubio que la abrazaba.**

_**Hola Sakura**_** – esta levantó la cabeza y le vio – **_**hola Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**Pues es que Tsunade nos llamó para decirnos que viniéramos a hacernos las revisiones**_** – contestó Sai antes de que Naruto dijera nada, esta al escucharle hablar soltó a Naruto y giró la cabeza donde pudo ver a un Sai sentado y a un Sasuke apoyado en la pared sin inmutarse.**

**Sakura oyó como la puerta que estaba a su espalda se abrió y se apartó para dejar pasar a Haruka, la que siguió su camino hasta llegar a la sala a la cual tenía que pasar Naruto, el cual se le puso una cara triste – **_**jo yo quería que me revisaras tu Sakura **_**– esta sonrió por el comentario de su amigo – **_**lo siento Naruto mi sala es esta **_**– y antes de que pudiera decir nada Sakura entró en ella, y tras ella Sasuke se puso en marcha, al igual que Naruto se puso en marcha a la suya.**

**Tras entrar Sasuke en la sala vio a Sakura que se estaba poniendo una bata blanca y que estaba de espaldas a él – **_**quítate la camisa y siéntate ahí**_** – dijo mientras se giraba para señalar una camilla que estaba a su lado, al ver a Sasuke se sorprendió pero no lo mostró pues no quería que él pensara nada. Este hizo lo que ella le mandó y se acercó hasta él, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada cierta chica entró por la puerta algo enfadada y gritando - **_**¡yo me encargo! – **_**los dos se quedaron mirando la puerta que estaba siendo cerrada por Haruka.**

_**¿Qué te pasa Haruka?**_** – preguntó Sakura interesada - **_**¡yo me encargo de Sasuke!**_** – gritó esta **_**- ¿por qué te pones así**_**? – preguntó Sakura aún sin entender la actitud de la chica.**

_**Desde que yo hago revisiones siempre me toca atender a Sasuke y esta no va a ser una excepción**_** – dijo la chica algo alterada pero no en un tono alto como las veces anteriores.**

_**Pero ahora me tocó a mí, lo pone en la lista**_** – dijo Sakura señalando la lista que tenía encima de la mesa, la cual todavía no había visto **_**– pero yo voy a atender a mi Sasuke **_**– empezaba a alzar otra vez la voz, eso parecía que se iba a convertir en una pelea y Sasuke en su interior disfrutaba, otra vez peleaban por él.**

_**¿Tu Sasuke?**_** – preguntó burlonamente Sakura a lo cual la otra chica asintió, iba a discutir pues a ella no la respondía ni la mandaba nadie, pero vio de reojo al chico por el cual iban a discutir y vio esa gran sonrisa de arrogancia en su cara – **_**aggh, no pienso discutir por él**_** – dijo señalándole pero no viéndole a la cara – **_**te lo regalo, todo tuyo, le pondría un lacito pero no lo tengo a mano**_** – a la chica se le pintó una sonrisa en la cara.**

_**Eso quiere decir que tú te quedas hoy en mi sala y mis pacientes, ¿no?**_** – preguntó Haruka antes de que Sakura saliera por la puerta, esta asintió **_**- pues aquí tienes la lista **_**– Haruka extendió la mano y le entregó a Sakura el folio donde pudo ver que Naruto era el primer paciente.**

_**Haruka… -**_** llamó para que la chica se girara a mirarla otra vez - **_**¿has llamado ya a Kaoru?**_** – por la cara que puso supuso que no lo había hecho **_**- ¿porqué? **_

_**Pues porque para revisar a Naruto hace falta que Kaoru esté**_** presente – a Sasuke se le quitó la sonrisa de la cara y volvió a esa mirada fría de siempre *ese es el chico que Sakura le dijo a Tenten, ese chico que le interesaba* y eso al Uchiha no le hacía mucha gracia.**

_**Iré a llamarle**_** – Haruka asintió y se dio la vuelta para empezar con la revisión de Sasuke el cual miraba a cierta pelirrosa que salía por la puerta.**

**Sakura al salir mandó llamar a Kaoru para llevar a cabo la revisión de Naruto, y tras eso entró en la sala en la que se supone que él estaba esperando – **_**Hola Naruto**_** – este al escuchar una voz femenina que no era la de la misma chica que anteriormente le estaba atendiendo se giró con una sonrisa en la cara – **_**Hola Sakura, ¿qué haces?**_

_**Pues es que parece ser que la fan Nº1 de Sasuke se enteró que le iba a atender y según ella solo lo puede tocar ella –**_** tras explicarle a Naruto lo que pasó en la sala se puso a reír.**

_**Pues el que le dijo sin querer fui yo, pero no sabía que se iba a poner así –**_** Sakura paró de reír y le miró **_**- ¿tú?**_** – este asintió con la cabeza – **_**es que quería hablar contigo y cuando esa chica me mandó quitarme la camiseta y sentarme aquí dije en voz alta, ese Sasuke ahora estará con Sakura y yo quería hablar con ella**_** – antes de que Sakura pudiera decir nada Naruto continuó con su historia – **_**entonces pegó un chillido, cogió la lista, la leyó, pegó otro chillido y salió por la puerta **_**– terminó de contar Naruto.**

_**Am, pero por que querías hablar conmigo, ¿eh?**_** – preguntó esta mientras empezaba a revisarle.**

_**Pues… -**_** se empezaba a poner nervioso – **_**tu… -**_** no sabía como decirla – **_**no te enfades, ¿lo prometes?**_** – Sakura lo miró extrañado pero aún así asintió con una sonrisa, la veía feliz, **_***desde que no hace caso a Sasuke la veo siempre sonreír* - pues tu antes siempre te declarabas a Sasuke **_**– tras escuchar las palabras declarar junto con Sasuke la sonrisa de Sakura se fue – **_**con eso quiero decir… ¿cómo me puedo declarar?**_** – la mala cara de Sakura pasó a una cara de intriga.**

_**¿Declararte a quién Naruto?**_** – preguntó ansiosa de saber la respuesta.**

_**Pues… -**_** Sakura le vio la cara de vergüenza que tenía y se apenó de él – **_**vale no me digas.**_

_**¿Pero me dirás como declararme? **_**– mientras pronunciaba esas palabras cierto médico entraba por la puerta.**

_**Me hicieron llamar – **_**dijo este al entrar**_** - ¡Ah! Kaoru si… es por la revisión de Naruto – **_**este miró a Naruto, el cual le saludó con un gesto de cabeza, ya se conocían, pues desde que Kaoru estaba en el hospital siempre estaba presente en todas las revisiones de él, por lo del Kyubi.**

_**¿ya empezaron? – **_**preguntó viendo como Sakura palpaba la espalda de este**_** – bueno… si, pero son cosas en las que no hace falta que esté presente.**_

_**Sakura, ya sabes que me puedes tutear – dijo este con sonrisa seductora mirando a la pelirrosa la cual se sonrojó un poco lo cual fue perceptible para el pelirrubio *¿Sakura sonrojada? ¿por este tipo? Aunque comparado a Sasuke este habla y sonríe más***_

**Y tras un cuarto de hora o así más o menos terminaron de revisar a Naruto y salió por la puerta, no sin antes dirigirse a Sakura – luego me contestas a la pregunta que te hice – le susurró al oído.**

**Claro Naruto, cuando quieras – le sonrió **_**- **_**¡Naruto! Dile a Sai que entre por favor – este asintió con la cabeza mientras salía por la puerta abrochándose la chaqueta.**

**¡Sai! ¡Ya puedes entrar! ¡Sakura te está esperando!**

**Esos gritos llegaron hasta los oídos de Sasuke que seguía en la sala con Haruka, que más que una revisión parecía que le estaba haciendo un magreo completo de pies a cabeza y preguntando cosas que de seguro no estaban en el informe, pero eso lo hacía siempre, por eso le pidió a Tsunade que no le mandaran con ella.**

**Sai entró y Kaoru salió de la sala, así pasaron tres pacientes más a la sala de Sakura, y Sasuke seguía todavía metido en esa sala que le estaba empezando a cansar. Pero nada más salir el tercero de la sala de Sakura este también salía de la sala de Haruka con tanta prisa que se olvidó su chaqueta dentro.**


	9. capítulo 9

**Bueno en este ultimo capitulo solo e tenido dos reviews, pero da igual, solo espero que sigan leyendo y que tengan paciencia con el Nejiten, que estoy alargando más otra pareja para luego centrarme mucho mas en ellos, solo quedan 3 capitulos para que llegue Nejiten.**

**De todas formas gracias a tenten y christti por los reviews.**

__ Atención:

los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad

lo que no está escrito en cursiva significa que narro

*algo* es un pensamiento

Aquí va otro capitulo, a ver si les gusta, comenten x fii.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

_**Tras salir **_** Yuto de la sala de Sakura esta decidió tomarse un descanso, solo le quedaban dos ninjas más por atender que todavía no habían llegado así que se fue a tomar un vaso de agua. Por el camino se encontró con Kaoru, se puso hablar con él sin saber que cierto pelinegro la vio, él iba de camino a la sala de Haruka para coger su chaqueta *que sonrisa más tonta se le pone a Sakura cuando está cerca de ese tipo, ¿será Kaoru?*.**

**Cuando vio que el chico rubio se iba de al lado suya y esta se dirigía hacia las salas de revisiones decidió acercarse.**

_**Ola**_** – escuchó que decían a su lado y al girarse y ver que era Sasuke se sorprendió tanto como cuando le dijeron de pequeña como se hacían los bebes **_**– ola**__**–**_** respondió sin más y tranquila **_**- ¿Qué haces? –**_** preguntó sin mucha esperanza de que la respondiera con más que un simple hmp.**

_**Olvidé mi chaqueta **_** – hubo un silencio incómodo – **_**creía que te gustaban los chicos de cabello y ojos oscuros**_** – bien se había sorprendido del ola y de la respuesta a su pregunta, pero eso último que dijo, eso más que sorprendente fue raro.**

_**No me contestaste**_** – volvió a hablar.**

_**Pues… -**_** pensó para buscar una respuesta adecuada – **_**yo creía que no interesaban mis gustos.**_

_**Y no me interesan – **_**respondió cortante.**

_**¿Y porqué la pregunta?**_** – le miró a la cara, era la misma cara seria con esa mirada fría. No contestaba nada.**

_**No me contestaste**_** – habló la pelirrosa imitando al pelinegro como hizo anteriormente.**

_**Hmp**_** – fue el único sonido que hizo.**

_**Eres tan predecible Uchiha**_** – dijo la pelirrosa con un tono de superioridad antes de que pudiera decir nada él – **_**ahí está la sala de Haruka**_** – y tras eso se dirigió a un ninja sentado en una silla que la siguió hasta la sala.**

**Unos veinte minutos más tarde Sakura terminó de pasar revisiones y pensó en pasarse por la 5ª planta para ver a Takeshi, que era su paciente, y ya de paso estar un rato con su amiga.**

**Cuando llegó al pasillo en el que estaba la habitación de Takeshi vio como una figura femenina que le sonaba de algo se acercaba hasta ella.**

_**Ola Sakura, ¿ya has terminado – le comenté cuando estaba a una distancia estable y la reconocí.**_

_**Sí, no había muchos ninjas y solo se tardan 10 minutos en revisar a uno, menos a Naruto, con él tardé más, ¿A dónde vas? **_

_**Pues… se quedó dormido y le prometí a Nicaisha que bajaría un rato.**_

_**Y tras esto Sakura accedió a acompañarme, bajamos y estuvimos hablando un rato con Nicaisha, volvía a tener novio nuevo y yo le conté lo mío con Takeshi, después pusimos un rato colorada a Sakura por lo de Kaoru, pues Nicaisha ya lo había notado antes. Y tras una hora de charla decidí volver a la habitación con Takeshi por si se despertaba y necesitaba algo, Sakura me acompañó.**_

_**Me tengo que preocupar por mis pacientes, por eso y porque no hay otra cosa más que hacer hasta que me llamen – comentó Sakura en el ascensor, asentí con la cabeza y la veía que estaba nerviosa - ¿Qué te pasa? – nada – dijo rápido y sin pensar en la pregunta que le hice.**_

_**En serio Sakura, ¿Qué te pasa? – la vi que vacilaba un poco en contestar – pues… yo no creo que sea tan evidente eso de que me gusta Kaoru, ¿verdad?**_

_**Pues… yo es que no le vi todavía y no te vi con él – era la verdad, me había hablado de él, pero no le había visto.**_

_**Hoy estuve con él cuando revisaba a Naruto – la miré interesada a esa contestación – no me mires así, Kaoru tiene que estar presente en las revisiones de Naruto por lo que tu sabes y por eso te dije que las revisiones de Naruto son más largas… **_

_**Vale, vale, tranquila – la corté, si no lo llego hacer me hubiera soltado tal sermón que podíamos subir y bajar 5 veces en el ascensor desde la planta baja hasta la 5ª. Ya llegamos a la 5ª planta y Sakura seguía hablando de lo mismo – tal vez le pueda preguntar a Naruto de forma sutil si notó algo raro en mí hoy en su revisión.**_

_**Al escuchar eso no pude evitar reírme – perdona Sakura pero Naruto y sutil son dos palabras que no pueden entrar en una misma frase – esta empezó a reir otra vez.**_

_**Bueno pues le preguntaré sin más y luego le liaré, eso si es sencillo – nos volvimos a reír hasta que llegamos a la habitación de Kaoru, seguía dormido pero parecía que se había despertado pues tenía una bandeja vacía al lado de la mesa como si le hubieran traído la cena.**_

_**Pobrecillo – comentó Sakura – entre las pruebas que le hicieron y los acosos de las preguntas tiene que estar agotado – miré mi reloj, eran las diez menos cuarto – así que mejor no le molesto y me paso mañana por la mañana para ver que tal está, ¿te vas a quedar esta noche aquí? – asentí con la cabeza – bien, pues mandaré que te traigan unas sábanas, el sofá es cómodo – me dijo señalando un sofá bajo la ventana que estaba un pelín alejado de su cama, pero parecía mullido – gracias, ¿no te vas a quedar un rato?**_

_**No, supongo que me necesitarán por aquí, así que me voy, pero hasta las doces o por ahí no me voy, si necesitas algo me llamas.**_

_**Sí, gracias otra vez.**_

_**De nada – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para irse, a los diez minutos vino una chica muy maja con unas sábanas y nada más acomodarme en el sofá me quedé dormida, estaba agotada, entre el viaje y todas estas vueltas que había dado por Konoha para estar con mis amigos me habían agotado aún más.**_


	10. capítulo 10

Ola!!! Ya se que no ubo mucho nejiten, pero digo que el nejiten empezara a partir del capitulo 12, asi k tened un poco de paciencia, x fiii.

Gracias a christti, tenten, NaraVillbs, Baldur Prime por los reviews.

` Atención:

los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad

lo que no está escrito en cursiva significa que narro

*algo* es un pensamiento

Aquí os dejo otro capitulo, espero k os guste, y comenten x fa.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

_**A la mañana siguiente cuando noté que unos rayos de sol me daban en la cara me desperté, me encontré con un Takeshi desayunando en la cama mirándome.**_

_**Vaya por fin se despertó la dormilona – dijo entre risas mientras cogía su taza para dar un trago.**_

_**¿Qué hora es? – pregunté mientras me estiraba, desde luego ese sofá parecía como, pero no lo era para nada, aunque había dormido en sitios peores.**_

_**Takeshi negó con la cabeza – no tengo reloj – dijo levantando el brazo para mostrarme una muñeca vacía.**_

_**Miré mi muñeca y vi que eran las 10 - vale me voy a lavar un poco – cuando me giré para buscar por la habitación mi mochila y recordé que se la di a hinata después de irnos a tomarnos el té, puse cara de fastidio.**_

_**¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué buscas? – preguntó mientras me miraba.**_

_**Pues es que me dejé mi mochila en casa de Hinata y tengo ahí todas mis cosas…**_

_**Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando me interrumpió – no te preocupes ve por ella, yo de aquí no me muevo – concluyó con una de sus sonrisas.**_

_**Pero es que no te quiero dejar solo – vi como negaba con la cabeza.**_

_**En serio, vete si lo necesitas, coge tu mochila y así te vas con tu amiga a desayunar, yo creo que de aquí no me escapo hasta un par de días, en serio, vete… - pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para reprocharle que no me movería de ahí siguió hablando – además la chica que me trajo el desayuno, si esto es un desayuno – me mostró un vaso vacío en el que hubo leche - medio vaso de leche, vendría como en media hora para llevarme a que me vieran los reflejos y pruebas físicas para ver como reacciona mi cabeza o algo así.**_

_**Bueno… me has convencido, pero hasta que no vengan por ti no me voy – asintió. **_

_**Así que me volví a sentar en el sofá hasta que diez minutos más tarde vinieron por él, así que me fui a casa de Hinata por mi mochila preguntarla para ver si se venía a desayunar conmigo.**_

_**Cuando llamé a la puerta me abrió una sirvienta de la casa de los Hyuga que me dejó pasar al salón para esperar hasta que ella llamar a Hinata.**_

_**Ola – me dijo una hinata cansada.**_

_**Ola – me quedé mirándola, estaba con ropa de entrenamiento - ¿Qué hacías?**_

_**Oh, pues estaba entrenando con Hanabi en el jardín trasero – decía mientras se sentaba enfrente de mí.**_

_**Pues no te molesto más, solo venía por mi mochila y para preguntarte si venías a desayunar pero si estabas entrenado con tu hermana… - vi como hinata negaba con la cabeza y con las manos también.**_

_**No te preocupes ya he terminado, ahora está entrenando con mi padre, me cambio y cojo tu mochila y nos vamos, ¿vale? – asentí con la cabeza – pues ven vamos a mi cuarto y ahí me esperas – volví asentir con la cabeza y me dispuse a seguirla cuando salía por la puerta del salón para dirigirse a su habitación.**_

_**Me quedé esperando allí sentada en la cama buscando en mi mochila las cosas para asearme yo, así que cinco minutos después cuando salió del baño hinata cambiada le pedí que me prestara el baño, a los 5 minutos o así salí aseada.**_

_**Bien, nos vamos ya a desayunar, ¿no? – preguntó Hinata, asentí con la cabeza, y cuando íbamos por el pasillo hacia la salida nos encontramos con Neji.**_

_**Ola Neji – saludó Hinata.**_

_**Ola Hinata – saludó al mirarla a la cara y luego me miró a mí, le hice un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo, pero este ni se inmutó.**_

_***por que no me sorprende* - pensé mientras este al ver mi saludo lo único que hizo fue posar su vista al frente y seguir andando… Pero ya estaba acostumbrada y ya no me importaba, al menos no tanto como antes.**_

_**¿Qué te parece si nos pasamos por casa de Sakura para preguntarla si quiere venir? – le pregunté a Hinata mientras salíamos por la puerta, esta asintió con la cabeza y nos pusimos rumbo a casa de Sakura.**_

_**Cuando llegamos estaba a punto de salir para dar una vuelta, pero aceptó nuestra propuesta de ir a desayunar fuera, y cuando estábamos de camino a algún sitio (todavía no sabíamos a donde ir) para desayunar nos encontramos con Sasuke, Naruto y otro chico que no conocía.**_

_**Hola Sakura – saludó el pelirrubio con un tono imposible no escuchar – Hola Hinata – saludó esta vez más cerca de nosotras pero en el mismo tono, hasta que llegaron a estar justo enfrente nuestra – hola Tenten – dijo mas flojo al tener tan poca distancia entre nosotros.**_

_**Hola Naruto – saludamos las tres a la vez.**_

_**Ola chicos – dijo Hinata mirando a Sasuke y al otro chico, el cual sonrió.**_

_**Hola Sai – dijo Sakura mirándole con una sonrisa, el cual le obsequio con otra sonrisa igual de dulce, la verdad que ese chico era guapo – hola – dijo finalmente con menos interés mirando a Sasuke.**_

_**Hmp – dijo este, nada sorprendente en él.**_

_**Hola – dijo Sai mirándome a mí – a ti todavía no te conozco, soy Sai – dijo cogiéndome la mano derecha y besándola, lo que hizo que me sonrojara un poco.**_

_**Hola, yo soy Tenten – le contesté un pelín sonrojada pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**_

_**¿Dónde vais? – preguntó Naruto.**_

_**Pues a desayunar – dijo Hinata, pero antes de que nadie dijera nada…**_

_**Y solo vamos nosotras tres porque es una salida de chicas y no vamos a comer ramen a estas horas de la mañana Naruto, que ya te veo vanir – al decir esto Sakura Naruto cerró la boca, la cual había abierto para decir lo que precisamente Sakura le había negado.**_

_**De todas formas vamos a la torre de la hokage porque nos han mandado llamar – dijo Sai mirando a Naruto, que pasaba de estar triste a contento.**_

_**¡Es verdad! – rió Naruto – lo había olvidado.**_

_**Vamos – ordenó Sasuke que empezó a andar dejando atrás a sus compañeros los cuales se despidieron y salieron tras él.**_

_**Fuimos a desayunar a un donde fuimos la noche anterior a tomar te, estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que decidimos ir a dar una vuelta por Konoha, desde mi llegada no había podido verla todavía.**_

_**Y ahora que lo pienso – empezó a decir Hinata - ¿Qué tal Takeshi? ¿No vas a ir a verle hoy?**_

_**Sí que voy a ir – asentí con la cabeza – es solo que siguen con esas pruebas y me dijeron que hasta la hora de la comida no le llevarían a la habitación.**_

_**Normal – dijo Sakura – le estarán haciendo las pruebas físicas, y contando que es un ninja tardarán un buen rato – finaizó.**_

_**¿Y tú Sakura? Si es tu paciente… ¿ no tendrías que estar con él? – pregunté curiosa.**_

_**Pues si es mi paciente, pero solo cuando tengo turno en el hospital, lo que me recuerda que esta semana son menos horas porque la semana pasada estuve haciendo horas extras – dijo Sakura con voz pensativa recordando la semana pasado.**_

_**Sí, lo recuerdo, lo hiciste porque Tsunade te dijo que dentro de poco volverías con tu equipo – le recordó hinata a Sakura – así que volverás a tener misiones.**_

_**Sí – dijo apenada Sakura – aunque preferiría hacer mil horas extra antes que estar con ese Uchiha en cualquier misión.**_

_**Exagerada – comenté – pero tengo una duda.**_

_**¿Cuál?**_

_**¿Quién era ese tal Sai? – pregunté mientras señalaba para atrás como si estuviera atrás mío.**_

_**Pues… - empezó Sakura – tras mi decisión de centrarme en mi entrenamiento con Tsunade y dejar las misiones tuvieron que poner a alguien en mi lugar y ese es Sai.**_

_**Ya entiendo – me puse a pensar – entonces cuando yo me fui también tuvieron que poner a alguien en mi lugar, ¿no? – pregunté mientras las miraba, estas al escuchar mi pregunta se quedaron mirando, como esperando que la otra contestara.**_

_**¿Qué pasa? – pregunté intrigada, no entendía esa actitud por parte de mis amigas, y quería saber la respuesta.**_


	11. capítulo 11

_**Ola!!! Lo siento pero tengo problemas con el ordenador y con intenet, asi que tardare en poner los capis, el proximo lo pondre el miercoles. No se como me quedo este porque no me dio tiempo a revisar.**_

_**De odas formas gracias a todos los que comentan: christti, tenten, chica-anime 4ever, asukasoad, FeeksxNejiten.**_

_**Atencion:**_

_** personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad**_

_** que no esta escrito en cursiva siginfica que narro yo**_

_**3.*algo* es un pensamiento**_

_**Aquí dejo otro capitulo, seguid comenando y decir si gusta o no.**_

_**GRACIAS!!!**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………..............................................................................................................................................

_**Pues si… - dijo Hinata.**_

_**¿Y? ¿Quién es? – pregunté aún con más curiosidad.**_

_**Mejor dicho era… - comentó Hinata – se fue dos días antes de que tu llegaras.**_

_**Am… ¿Por qué? – pregunté.**_

_**Pues no sabemos… pero sí fue raro – esta vez la que habló fue sakura.**_

_**¿y me dirán como se llamaba o no? Porque es lo que preguntaba, ¿quién era? – volví a preguntar y esta vez sí quería una respuesta concreta.**_

_**Pues se llamaba Fuka, y era muy buena kunoichi, alta, delgada, con un pelo de tono rojizo que le llegaba hasta la cadera, de ojos verdes azulados y bastante maja, pero poco sociable, pues la conocimos poco – dijo Sakura sin parar y algo rápido, aunque entendí todo lo que dijo – ya esta, era eso lo que querías saber, ¿no?**_

_**Asentí con la cabeza – no era tan difícil, ¿no?**_

_**Ambas negaron con la cabeza, pero sentía que me escondían algo.**_

_**Íbamos andando dando una vuelta, dirección el hospital pues Sakura tenía que recoger unos papeles y nosotras la acompañábamos, además iba a ver si ya estaba Takeshi en su habitación.**_

_**Así que mientras Sakura iba por sus papeles, yo subía con Hinata a la quinta planta para ver si estaba Takeshi, pero aún no estaba, así que bajé a recepción y me dijeron que todavía tardarían un rato porque habían tenido un problema con una máquina pero nada importante como para preocuparme por él, así que decidí seguir con mis amigas un rato más, y después de que volviera Sakura salimos con dirección a ninguna parte, riendo y hablando.**_

_**Pues sí nos encontramos cuando iba por mis cosas y me preguntó que si quería salir esta tarde con él a tomar algo – Hinata y yo estábamos sorprendidas pero alegres y Sakura un poco sonrojada.**_

_**¡Así que aceptaste la invitación de Kaoru! – grité emocionada por mi amiga, pero antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando se pararon en frente nuestra dos cuerpos que habían llegado hasta allí sin darnos cuenta.**_

_**Eran Neji y Sasuke, desde luego cuando una menos se lo espera llegan este par juntos para aguarnos la fiesta, pues las mejillas de Sakura dejaban de estar sonrojadas y su cara pasó de estar inmensamente feliz a enfadada por aquella interrupción, ¿para que se habían parado enfrente nuestra para no dejarnos pasar?**_

_**Sakura mañana tienes que ir a la torre de la hokage quiere hablar con nosotros – dijo Sasuke, que era una buena respuesta a mi pregunta.**_

_**Sakura asintió con la cabeza - ¿a qué hora? ¿y quienes son nosotros? – preguntó Sakura, Sasuke la estaba mirando con frialdad pero se notaba cierto enfado en sus ojos.**_

_**Pues en la mañana a las 7, y nosotros significa el equipo 7 incluido Sai – dijo con cierto tono de frialdad – así que no llegues tarde y no te quedes dormida – creo que eso fue una especie de orden que por la cara de Sakura no le sentó muy bien y le dirigió una mirada de odio que a él como si nada, no me extraña ya tiene que estar acostumbrado.**_

_**Tras esa charla, si se le puede llamar así, entre Sasuke y Sakura mi mirada se centró en Neji que pareciese que también tuviera algo que decir.**_

_**Tenten – por fin decía mi nombre y me miraba a la cara, tampoco creo que le costara mucho al chico – mañana tú también tienes que ir a la torre de la hokage – asentí con la cabeza – a las 7 y 15, estaremos Lee, Gai y yo también – a lo que también volví asentir.**_

_**Y tras esto ellos se fueron por lados separados y nosotras seguimos andando y hablando de la conversación que habíamos dejado a medias por culpa del Hyuga y el Uchiha.**_

_**Tenten no te dije pero… - empezó Hinata, parecía avergonzada - ¿por qué sigues cargando con tu mochila? – preguntó señalando mi mochila, la cual había recogido anteriormente de su casa y que llevaba colgada a mi espalda.**_

_**¿Por qué no la dejas en tu casa? – preguntó Sakura**_

_**Pues… no se que casa, porque no tengo – ambas al escuchar esto se sorprendieron más de lo que pensaba.**_

_**¡Como que no! – exclamaron a la vez.**_

_**Vamos chicas ya sabéis que cuando me fui a Suna vendí mi casa y todavía no tengo casa – me explique, fue entonces cuando más se enfadaron.**_

_**¡Como que no tienes casa Tenten! – la más chillona de las dos (Sakura) fue la que empezó – sabes que si quieres puedes venirte a mi casa y quedarte en el cuarto de invitados.**_

_**O a la mía – dijo Hinata a lo que Sakura asintió.**_

_**Vamos, ya sabéis que no me gusta estar de invitada como decís vosotras, que yo lo llamo ocupa, en casa de mis amigas – sakura negó con la cabeza.**_

_**No me creo que pienses eso – empezó a decir Sakura y seguro que después venía un sermón pero fue interrumpida.**_

_**En realidad yo si lo creo – comentó Hinata.**_

_**Empezamos a reír y fue entonces cuando pusimos rumbo a nuestro paseo, buscando una casa en la que poder vivir en mi estancia permanente en Konoha, o eso esperaba yo.**_

_**No tardamos mucho en encontrar una linda casita, que de casita tenía muy poco, ya que no era pequeña, si no de un tamaño aceptable y que no veía yo que me sirviese para vivir sola.**_

_**No sé… para una persona es muy grande, ¿no creen? – pregunté dudosa.**_

_**Es que si la coges, a lo mejor… - dudó Sakura.**_

_**¿A lo mejor? – pregunté para que siguiera.**_

_**A lo mejor podemos vivir juntas, ¿no? – preguntó esta vez ella dudosa, mientras yo sonreía.**_

_**¡Pues claro! – grité de emoción mientras la abrazaba – seremos amigas y compañeras de piso.**_

_**Hablamos con la chica que nos quería vender la casa y le pedimos un poco de tiempo, pues no teníamos planeado, por lo menos yo, encontrar la casa tan pronto, esta aceptó.**_

_**Bueno… ya tengo casa y ya es la hora de comer, me voy al hospital a ver si ya ha llegado Takeshi.**_

_**Pues yo me voy ya a casa papá me debe de estar esperando, ¿y tú Sakura? ¿a tu casa o al hospital? – preguntó Hinata mientras nos parábamos en una calle que tenía dos desviaciones, una de ellas hacia el hospital.**_

_**Pues… no sé, supongo que a casa a comer con mis padres ya veré esta noche a Kaoru en la cena – dijo mientras se le encendían las mejillas y sonreía.**_

_**Bueno, pues entonces me voy, adiós, ya nos veremos… - me despedí de ellas.**_

_**Sí, pero mañana por la mañana nos pasamos por la casa para comprarla y ahora en la comida se lo comento a mis padres para así poder irme por la tarde – asentí con la cabeza.**_

_**Pero antes de ir a hablar con Tsunade-sama, por si se alarga o algo – comenté antes de que se fuera, y asintió.**_

_**Ya estaba en el cuarto de Takeshi, había comido abajo en un pequeño establecimiento que había, diez minutos más tarde entró este acompañado de una enfermera.**_

_**Aquí le tienes, en diez minutos le traen la comida, y mañana si no sale nada malo en los resultados podrá irse – comento la enfermera sonriendo todo el rato, mientras yo asentía a todo lo que me decía, después se fue.**_

_**¿Cansado? **_

_**Un poco, se rompió una máquina y tuve que descansar un poco para volver a empezar – comentó con cierto enfado – claro que estoy bien, lo dije mil veces…**_

_**No te preocupes, mañana por la tarde te darán el alta y… - me quedé pensando, mañana le darán alta ¿y qué? ¿se va? ¿se queda? Y si se queda, ¿Dónde se queda?**_

_**¿Y? – preguntó para que siguiera**_

_**Buena pregunta – pensando que contestar - ¿te quedarás? ¿Te irás?**_

_**Todo depende de que me digan, ¿no?**_

_**Ah, claro, lo que te digan, si te dejan salir no podrías volver a Suna y tendrías que tomar reposo, pero no creo que en el hospital, a si que… - mientras pensaba lo iba diciendo en alto – así que supongo que tendrás que venir a mi nueva casa – concluí con una sonrisa, pude ver como se formaba otra en su rostro.**_

_**Cuando terminó de comer le conté lo de mi nueva casa (que tenía algunos muebles, no muchos pero algo es algo) y que mi compañera de piso sería Sakura y que el se quedaría en un cuarto de invitados preciosa, luego el me contó lo de sus pruebas y lo que hizo en el día en el hospital.**_

_**La tarde transcurrió normal, vinieron Sakura e Hinata a verme, bueno a Takeshi, que se supone que es el enfermo. Hinata me trajo comida para cenar a la noche.**_

_**A la noche le trajeron la cena y yo me comí lo que me preparó Hinata. Takeshi se quedó dormido pronto, supongo por el cansancio, mientras que a mí me costó un poco más, ese sofá era más incómodo que ayer, no se como Sakura me dijo que era cómodo.**_


	12. capítulo 12

_**Ola, aquí intentando subir capitulo super rapido porque todavía no me funciona internet.**_

_**Atencion:**_

_** personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad**_

_** que no esta escrito en cursiva siginfica que narro yo**_

_**3.*algo* es un pensamiento**_

_**Espero que os guste porque me costo escribirlo y no me gusto mucho como me quedo, dejen comentarios, sean buenos o malos.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………_**.…………………………………………………………………………………………….**_

_**A la mañana siguiente me levanté pronto y le dejé una nota a Takeshi diciéndole que ya me había ido, pues ayer en nuestra larga charla le expliqué todo lo que iba hacer hoy y que a lo mejor no le iba a ver mucho, y tras eso me dirigí a mi nueva casa donde me tendrían que estar esperando Sakura y la señora que nos la vendería.**_

_**Todo fue muy rápido, Sakura ya estaba hablando con esa mujer, cuando llegué yo firmamos unos papeles, Sakura pagó la entrada y al cabo de los 5 próximos meses le terminaríamos de pagar. *Tengo que conseguir dinero pronto, no le puedo permitir a Sakura que lo pague todo al principio*, fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza cuando vi a Sakura pagar, pero cuando estuviera todo bien haríamos cuentas y le pagaría lo que tuviera que pagar, la casa y todos los muebles que quedaban iban a medias.**_

_**Tras todos los papeleos de la casa nos dirigimos a desayunar, íbamos con tiempo para ir a la torre de la hokage.**_

_**Así que ayer en la noche todo bien, ¿no? – pregunté con cierto tono pícaro.**_

_**No digas así que suena mal, solo cenamos… - dijo cansinamente Sakura – te lo dije mil veces, es un compañero de trabajo que invita a otra compañera de trabajo… y… ya esta – entonces fue cuando las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron, no pude evitar reírme en alto – no te rías – dijo dándome un empujón, para que saliera por la puerta, ya habíamos terminado de desayunar y nos íbamos a la torre de la hokage – ya te lo contaré cuando estemos tu, yo e Hinata, ¿vale? – asentí con la cabeza.**_

_**Estábamos muy cerca de la torre de la hokage y en todo el camino no paraba de mirar a Sakura - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella.**_

_**Pues… que si me tienes que contar junto con Hinata significa que pasó algo, ¿no? – pregunté a ver la reacción de su cara, pero nada, parece ser que esos años haciéndose la dura con Sasuke le habían servido de mucho.**_

_**No te pienso decir… todavía-.**_

_**Esta bien, esta bien… - dije dándome por vencida, ya estábamos en la torre de la hokage y se veía a distancia a cierto pelinegro esperando, entonces no pude evitar – Pero tu noche con Kaoru entonces estuvo genial – dije algo alto para que Sasuke llegara a oír – Sakura se giró para verme, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se le veía en la cara que quería pegar , pero no me corté – vamos Sakura no seas tonta, de verdad no entiendo como estas de pie tan temprano después de lo de anoche – ahí Sakura me pellizcó el brazo e hice una mueca de dolor, pero el Uchiha ni se inmutó de su sitio, seguía mirando al frente, pero yo sabía que lo había escuchado todo.**_

*Con Kaoru por la noche, él y Sakura* pensaba Sasuke mientras apretaba los puños.

_**Cuando pasamos por delante le dijimos ola, pero el solo hizo hmp, no se como no se cansaba de tantos hmp.**_

_**Cuando nos sentamos se me vino a la cabeza lo de Takeshi y la nueva casa – por cierto Sakura…**_

_**Dime – estaba mirando su reloj de muñeca, faltaban tres minutos para que fuera la hora en la que les había citado la hokage y ni Naruto, ni Kakashi habían llegado, que no era nada del otro mundo. Y Sai acababa de llegar, no s saludó con una de sus sonrisas y un gesto de la mano.**_

_**Pues es que es una cosa que se me olvidó decirte… - no se si a Sakura le haría mucha gracia, así que buscaba las palabras adecuadas – a Takeshi le van a dar de alta esta tarde después de los resultado si no son malos – Sakura asentía con la cabeza, claro que ella lo sabía trabajaba allí – y como le mandarán reposo y no podrá volver a su casa y aquí no tiene y es mi amigo le invité a que se quedara hasta que pudiera irse.**_

_**Esta bien, no hay ningún problema, me lo suponía – terminó diciendo mientras se levantaba mirando otra vez su reloj, la puerta del despacho de Tsunade se había abierto y Naruto todavía no llegaba, Kakashi tampoco.**_

_**Sakura, Sasuke y Sai entraron al despacho, y cinco minutos más tarde llegaba Neji.**_

_**Ola – dije sonriéndole.**_

…

_**No recibí respuesta, no me sorprendía pero si me molestaba, Sasuke por lo menos dijo Hmp, este ni eso,* me encantan los cubitos de hielo, tienen una conversación muy interesante*.**_

_**Después de Neji llegaron Rock Lee y Gai, que después de decirme lo cambiada y guapa que estaba y todo el tiempo que llevábamos sin hablar, empezaron con su discurso de la llama de la juventud, si no fueran por los gritos que salían del despacho de la hokage nunca se habrían callado, Shizune salió del despacho un tanto estresada por la expresión de su cara.**_

_**¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Lee.**_

_**Pues que Naruto y Kakashi no llegan, y digamos que Tsunade-sama no levantó con buen pie esta mañana – decía Shizune, mientras veíamos que cierto rubio aparecía por su espalda algo agitado.**_

_**Llego… llego tar…de – decía agitadamente, Shizune asintió mientras le abría la puerta del despacho para que entrara, se oyeron ciertos gritos más y tras quince minutos por fin salieron, y tras ellos Shizune que se dirigió a nosotros.**_

_**Ahora cuando vuelva pasan, que tengo que ir por unos papeles – todos asentimos y yo vi como sakura se acercaba a mí.**_

_**Como veo que vas a tardar un rato si quieres yo me paso por el hospital para ver si le dieron los resultados a Takeshi y si le dan el alta le llevo a la casa - asentí con la cabeza.**_

_**¿Quién es Takeshi? – me preguntó Lee mientras veía como Sakura se iba – que guapa es mi flor de cerezo – se le escapó antes de que pudiera contestar.**_

_**Es una larga historia, otro día te cuento – este sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.**_

_**¿Y a qué casa le va llevar Sakura? – eso más que tono de pregunta era tono de enfado.**_

_**Pues a mi casa nueva, bueno… – me paré a pensar – nuestra casa nueva, sakura y yo compramos una casa, vamos a vivir juntas.**_

_**Pero antes de que Lee pudiera decir cualquier estupidez y montar un espectáculo ahí vino Shizune con los papeles y nos hizo pasar.**_

_**Ola Tsunade-sama – dijimos los cuatro al unísono.**_

_**Les mandé llamar por Tenten, como verán ya vuelve a estar al completo su equipo, Tenten se reintegrará al grupo y a vuestros entrenamientos – decía mientras miraba con desgana los papeles que trajo Shizune – así que en cuanto tenga misión para el equipo Gai los integrantes serán los que hay en esta sala, ¿entendido?**_

_**Todos asentimos con la cabeza.**_

_**Bien – dijo pausadamente – pues nada más.**_

_**Cuando estábamos saliendo por la puerta me arrepentí y me giré para hablar con ella.**_

_**Tsunade-sama,¿puedo hablar con usted? – pregunté formalmente, mientras veía que mis recientes compañeros salían por la puerta y yo cerraba la puerta.**_

_**Esta asintió con la cabeza.**_

**Tras salir del despacho de la hokage todos se dieron cuenta que Tenten se quedó dentro hablando con Tsunade, así que decidieron esperarla fuera de la torre para hablar de los entrenamientos, cosa que a cierto ojiperla le incomodaba un poco.**

_**Cuando salí de la torre pude ver como Lee agitaba la mano y me llamaba para que me acercara, al lado suyo estaban Gai y Neji, así que me acerqué.**_

_**Los entrenamientos son esta tarde – empezó a decir Gai.**_

_**Pero… - le corté – esta tarde me mudo a mi casa nueva y tengo que ayudar a un amigo que se instale en mi casa, que sale hoy del hospital.**_

_**Escuché como Neji soltaba un hmp y apretaba los puños.**_

_**Estamos perdiendo el tiempo – dijo Neji mirando a Gai el cual al escucharle hablar le miró – ahora podríamos estar entrenando – y después de decir eso se fue.**_

_**No te preocupes, esta así desde que se fue Fuca – le disculpó Lee.**_

_**No Lee, está así desde siempre, pero estoy acostumbrada así que no pasa nada – este asintió con la cabeza.**_

_**Pues entonces nos vemos mañana por la mañana en el entrenamiento, a la hora de siempre, ¿te acuerdas? – dijo esta vez Gai.**_

_**Asentí con la cabeza y se fueron, yo me dirigí al hospital para ver si le habían dado el alta a Takeshi.**_

_**Pero ante de poder llegar a la puerta vi como Sakura y Takeshi salían por ella, así que corrí hacia ellos.**_

_**¡Ey! – los dos al escucharme gritar se giraron a verme – los resultados bien, ¿no? – Takeshi asintió con la cabeza.**_

_**Como crees si no que estaría en la calle – dijo enseñándome una de sus bonitas sonrisas.**_

_**¿y que te dijeron? – le pregunté con la esperanza de que no se tuviera que quedar mucho tiempo, no le quería echar de casa, pero estaría incómoda yéndome a entrenar mientras él está en casa, pero este solo me respondió encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza.**_

_**No seas así – dijo Sakura intentando hacer un tono molesto, a lo que los dos rieron, parece ser que Sakura y él se habían hecho muy amigos – le han dicho que una semana de reposo, así que no podrá salir de Konoha hasta que no pase una semana, ¿entendido? – dijo Sakura señalándole con el dedo.**_

_**Este se puso firme y la mano en la frente estirada – sí señora – otra vez empezaron a reír.**_

_**Vamos a casa – comenté cuando ya habían parado de reír.**_

_**Todavía era temprano, todos habíamos desayunado y Sakura y Takeshi decidieron irse a sus habitaciones a dormir un poco más, mientras yo decidí ir a entrenar a aquel lugar en el que siempre entrené con Neji, supuse que el estaría entrenando con su tío en su casa porque él odiaba los entrenamientos de Lee y Gai, aunque más que entrenamientos parecían castigos.**_

_**Cuando llegué no había nadie, así que decidí entrenar mi puntería con el árbol cortado que había allí cerca, justo donde nos sentamos Neji y yo por última vez, mi primer tiro se clavo donde estaba sentado él, no me gusta nada recordar ese día, pero eso era lo que tenía Konoha, que mirara donde mirara todo me recordaba aquellos tiempos en los que estábamos siempre juntos, pero aquel lugar era el que más me recordaba ese momento doloroso.**_

_**Cuando estaba a punto de lanzar otro shuriken al árbol noté como otro se aproximaba por mi espalda y lo esquivé con un golpe del mío que provocó que fuera en la dirección contraria a la que lo lanzaron, entonces vi como un chico movía la cabeza a un lado y lo esquivaba.**_

_**¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó este sin mucha alegría por mi presencia.**_

_**Entrenar – respondí secamente.**_

_**¿No tenías que ayudar a tu amigo? – noté cierto sarcasmo en su tono de voz cuando pronunció la palabra amigo.**_

_**Está durmiendo – me paré a pensar – de todas formas no creo que te tenga que dar explicaciones.**_

_**Pues yo creo que sí tienes – contestó este cortante – somos compañeros de equipo y antes te negaste a entrenar.**_

_**Pues si somos compañeros de equipo y a todos nos interesa todo de nosotros, ¿tú que haces aquí? – pregunté al ojiperla el cual me miraba a los ojos directamente y eso por dentro me estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero por fuera no se lo demostraba.**_

_**Hmp – fue lo único que dijo. *Te vi entrar al bosque y me entró curiosidad***_

_**¿Esa es tu respuesta? – pregunté molesta, esos monosílabos, si se les puede llamar así me tenían harta.**_

_**¿Y qué respuesta querías? – preguntó retóricamente – vine aquí para entrenar contigo – respondió en forma de pregunta y creo que con cierto tono de burla, pero no estaba segura.**_

_**No creo, pues según tú un genio se las apaña solo para todo, incluso para entrenar – vi como en su cara se formaba una sonrisa de arrogancia – o eso era lo que pensabas la última vez que entrenamos juntos y te negaste.**_

_***Todavía se acuerda de lo que le dije* - No me negué… - empezó.**_

_**No mientas – tenía ganas de chillarle pero lo dije de forma tranquila – esas fueron las palabras exactas que salieron de tu boca cuando cancelaste nuestros entrenamientos de por vida.**_

_**No de por vida… - se acercaba más a mí.**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews:

tenten: gracias por tu review y si que va a haber nejiten, tambien sasusaku, naruhina y estoy intentando poner shikatema.

christti: aquí te dejo el capitulo doce con algo de nejiten, espero que te guste y no te preocupes, no eres pesada, pero si no te gustan otras cosas dimelo. Gracias por el review.

Naravillbs: weno intente hacerlo mas largo pero no me quedo mucho, espero que te guste y sigue comentando x fisss. Gracias x tus reviews.

asukasoad: gracias por tu review, espero que sigas comentando y que te guste el capitulo.

Ya está, el próximo lo pondre en dos días o así porque mi primo va intentar arreglarme el ordenador.

Y soy pesada pero repito: por fiss comenten y digan si gusta o no.

Bss y bye.


	13. capítulo 13

_**¡ola! Bueno aquí traje un capitulo más largo de lo normal como dije que lo iba a intentar, jejeje, gracias por los reviews a: christti, asukasoad, NaraVillbs y Aliciajm.**_

_**Atencion:**_

_** personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad**_

_** que no esta escrito en cursiva siginfica que narro yo**_

_**3.*algo* es un pensamiento**_

_**Lean y comenten x fiiii.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

_**No de por vida… - se acercaba más a mí y se puso en pose de ataque – entrenemos – esas fueron las palabras que colmaron mi paciencia, pero me contuve.**_

_**Si te crees que por llegar aquí y ponerte en posición de ataque va hacer que volvamos a entrenar juntos no eres el genio que pensaba – le solté mientras me guardaba el shuriken.**_

_**Pero él puso su sonrisa de superioridad y empezó a atacarme, no me quedé quieta, intentaba defenderme y lo hacía bastante bien, hasta que consiguió darme un fuerte golpe que hizo que me cayera al suelo.**_

_**Sigo siendo mejor – dijo con ese tono de superioridad que hacía que todo dentro de mí ardiera de furia.**_

_**Nadie te dijo lo contrario – dije mientras me levantaba, lo que me costó un poco *¿me pase?* pensaba el chico al ver la escena de la chica dolorida mientras se levantaba – ahora si ya estás contento de mostrar lo fuerte que eres me voy – me di media vuelta y puse rumbo a mi casa.**_

_**Estaba a cinco pasos de mi casa cuando noté que alguien me agarraba del brazo.**_

_**No huyas – dijo en un tono seco, mientras me giraba para verle a los ojos, esos ojos perla que cuando me descuido me hechizan.**_

_**Te equivocas de persona, yo no soy la que huyo – le dije en forma de indirecta, si era un genio tenía que darse cuenta de una indirecta bastante simple.**_

_**Yo nunca huyo, ya lo sabes… - pero le corté.**_

_**Corrección, sabía, porque eso no fue lo que me demostraste antes… - sentía como toda la furia y pena que sentía después de su rechazo y de esquivarme resurgía.**_

_**Yo no huía – dijo con cierto tono enfadado – solo mantenía distancias entre compañeros – terminó por decir más calmado.**_

_**Antes – dije remarcando bien la palabra – no éramos compañeros, nos pusieron esta mañana compañeros.**_

_**Antes de que te fueras – aclaró – éramos compañeros, y yo… mantenía distancias.**_

_**Muy bien, pero yo antes que compañero te tenía como amigo y ahora… - dije mirándole, mi voz denotaba cierta confusión, *como llamarlo* – si, es verdad, somos compañeros.**_

_**Tras mis palabras vi esa sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, solo por darle la razón, que boba soy, siempre dándole sus caprichos.**_

_**Me voy a mi casa – dije dándome la vuelta.**_

_**Pero volví a notar como una mano me agarraba el brazo, me gire para verle otra vez, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que cuando al girarme él estaba a cinco centímetros de mí.**_

_**Su mano pasó de tocar mi brazo a mi pelo (estaba recogido en dos coletas bajas) – te cortaste el pelo – comentó mientras lo miraba.**_

_**Serás un genio, pero eres poco observador – no me podía ablandar, si quería que todo volviera a ser como antes tenía que disculparse o ser más amable, y esperar eso es como esperar que a Naruto le deje de gustar el ramen - ¿Qué quieres? –pregunté en un tono normal, diría que incluso amistoso.**_

_**Te dejaste esto en el campo – dijo sacando un shuriken y ofreciéndomelo.**_

_**Gracias, me voy – dije otra vez girándome.**_

_**Esa no es tu casa – oí que hablaba otra vez Neji.**_

_**Ahora sí – dije sin girarme – y por ahí viene mi compañera de piso – hablaba un poco más fuerte de lo normal, para que Neji me oyera, sabía que estaba ahí porque le veía por el rabillo del ojo.**_

_**Me acerqué a Sakura cuando la vi.**_

_**Ola – me saludó.**_

_**Hola, ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunté señalando las bolsas que llevaba.**_

_**Ola, es que Takeshi decidió hacer la comida y me fijé que no tenemos platos ni nada, así que me fui a comprar de usar y tirar – decía mientras abría las bolsas para enseñarme.**_

_**Entramos a casa y olía genial, a los veinte minutos comimos. No sabía que Takeshi cocinara tan bien, cuando éramos novios siempre comíamos fuera, nunca me invitó a su casa.**_

_**Después de comer Takeshi se fue a descansar a su habitación, le dolía la cabeza e intentó ir a su habitación para ver si conciliaba el sueño.**_

_**Y dime… que os dijeron en la torre de la Hokage – le comenté a Sakura después de recoger la mesa.**_

_**Pues… nada nuevo, solo que vuelvo al equipo siete – respondió con cierta tristeza en la voz.**_

_**¿ Y eso es malo? – **_

_**Pues no, o no lo sé… - parecía intentar ordenar las ideas en s cabeza – es que es complicado…**_

_**¿Por qué? – **_

_**Pues porque después de tanto tiempo volver a ser parte del equipo siete se me hace raro, volver a entrenar con ellos, ir a misiones con él… - **_

_**La corté - ¿con él? – pregunté – así que el problema es Sasuke.**_

_**Sakura asintió con la cabeza.**_

_**Pues yo creía que lo tuyo con Kaoru te iba hacer olvidar a Sasuke – le dije mientras se levantaba.**_

_**No – decía mientras negaba con la cabeza – Lo mío con Kaoru no estuvo mal, pero no le veo como algo más que un compañero de trabajo… - paró de hablar, y suspiró – en cambio lo que me pasa con Sasuke no cicatriza y si vuelvo a estar con él en el mismo equipo…**_

_**No terminó la frase pero ambas sabemos cómo iba a terminar.**_

_**Me tengo que ir a entrenar – anunció mientas salía por la puerta.**_

_**Después de unos diez minutos desde que se fue Sakura Takeshi salió de su habitación y me preguntó de ir a dar una vuelta para conocer Konoha, después de todos los días que estuvo aquí no la había visto.**_

_**Andábamos en dirección al parque cuando vi a lo lejos en el puesto de Ichiraku a Naruto e Hinata comiendo, esta saludó con la mano y cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que estábamos ahí terminó su plato de ramen pagó y cogió a Hinta para acercarse a nosotros.**_

_**Ola parejita – comentó Naruto mientras se acercaba con Hinata de la mano, la cual tenía la cara más roja que un tomate.**_

_**No somos pareja – fue lo primero que atiné a decir – pero ustedes si parecen pareja – dije señalando el agarre de sus manos.**_

_**Hinata se puso más roja de lo que estaba, si es que podía y Naruto soltó la mano mientras se la pasaba detrás de la cabeza y empezaba a reír.**_

_**No somos pareja, somos amigos – dijo Naruto.**_

_**Hinata asintió con la cabeza cuando sentí que Takeshi carraspeaba a mi lado.**_

_**A sí se me olvidaba, Naruto este es Takeshi – le dije señalándolo.**_

_**¡Ah! Ola – dijo mientras estrechaban la mano – pero ya sabía quién era él, me lo dijo Hinata cuando os acercabais.**_

_**¿A dónde vais? – preguntó Hinata.**_

_**Pero antes de que pudiera contestar - ¿eres compañero de equipo de Sakura – preguntó dirigiéndose a Naruto.**_

_**Sí, ¿Cómo sabes? – preguntó Naruto.**_

_**Me dijo Sakura hoy en casa – **_

_**Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta – Naruto… ¿tú no tienes hoy entrenamiento?**_

_**AL escuchar mi pregunta sus ojos se abrieron de repente.**_

_**¡Lo olvidé! – gritó mientras miraba su reloj - ¡Llego tarde! – volvió a gritar mientras se iba.**_

_**Pues me voy a casa – comentó Hinata mientras se daba la vuelta para irse a su casa.**_

_**No, vente con nosotros, le voy a enseñar Konoha a Takeshi – le dije antes de que se fuera y se giró para asentir y sonreírnos.**_

_**¿Y qué tal todo Hinata? – preguntó Takeshi como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, pero es normal, Takeshi siempre fue así de sociable.**_

_**Y así estuvimos un rato paseando por la aldea enseñándosela a él cuando vimos a Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke.**_

_**Ola – dijeron al unísono Naruto y Sakura, y creo que escuché un leve hmp por parte del pelinegro cuyas manos estaban en los bolsillos.**_

_**Ola – contestamos los tres.**_

_**¿Ya habéis terminado el entrenamiento? – pregunté al ver la cara de felicidad de Naruto, la de molestia de Sakura y la típica cara de frialdad del Uchiha.**_

_**Pues al principio… - empezó Naruto pero le cortó Sakura.**_

_**Ni tú, ni Kakashi estuvieron al principio en el entrenamiento, así que n puedes decir nada – dijo Sakura con enfado dirigiéndose a Naruto – y al final dijo Kakashi que tenía prisa, así que dio por terminado el entrenamiento.**_

_**Eso no fue un entrenamiento – dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo.**_

_**Vamos a comer ramen al Ichiraku – dijo Naruto - ¿se vienen? – preguntó.**_

_**Pero Naruto hace dos horas que comiste ramen… - dijo cortada Hinata mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.**_

_**Ya… pero tengo hambre – dijo Naruto con pucheros de cachorro – tú que dices Takeshi… - dijo mirándole. ¡Ah! Sasuke este es Takeshi el amigo de Tenten de Suna, vive con Sakura y Tenten en la misma casa.**_

**Comentaba Naruto mientras cierto chico ojiperla se acercaba a ellos en busca de su prima. **

_***Takeshi… ese chico es el ex novio de Tenten, ¿viven juntos?***_

_**Naruto con decir el nombre basta, no hace falta tanto detalle – comenté mientras veía como Sasuke le daba la mano a Takeshi *desde cuando este chico da la mano, donde está su hmp* pero vi cierto enfado en su cara.**_

_**Hinata – habló un chico atrás de Naruto.**_

_**Neji… - comentó Hinata al ver a su primo - ¿Qué pasa?**_

_**Me dijo Hiashi que te viniera a buscar – comentó mientras veía a Takeshi a mi lado.**_

_**Neji este es Takeshi – dije señalándole – Takeshi este es Neji – dije señalando a Neji, Takeshi sonrió, mientras que Neji pasó una mirada rápida por él y volvió a mirar a su prima – date prisa.**_

_**Esta asintió se despidió de nosotros y ambos se fueron a su casa.**_

_**Yo también me voy a mi casa – comentó Sasuke mientras se iba.**_

_**Chicas iros vosotras con Naruto que yo me vuelvo a casa – dijo Takeshi mientras salía corriendo hacia casa. **_

_**¡Seguro que te acuerdas de cómo llegar! – grité mientras veía como Takeshi se iba.**_

_**¡Sí! ¡No os preocupéis! – gritó mientras todavía estaba al alcance de mi vista, cuando desapareció al girar en la esquina nos pusimos en marcha del Ichiraku.**_

_**Pero yo no tengo hambre, ¿Sakura compartimos? – la pregunté.**_

_**Esta asintió.**_

_**Me viene bien que nos hayamos quedado los tres solos – comentó Naruto como si nada, pero a Sakura y a mí nos extrañó.**_

_**¿Por qué? – me atreví a preguntar mientras Naruto pedía la comida.**_

_**Pues… - de repente cierto sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas – vosotras sois chicas – me dieron ganas de soltarle un sarcasmo pero al ver lo nervioso que estaba me contuve – y se han declarado alguna vez… - cada vez le costaba más hablar, raro en él, pero evidente, yo ya sabía por dónde iba acabar y supongo que Sakura también por la cara que tenía – y alguna vez se declararon… y también se les declaró alguien…**_

_**Ya Naruto al grano – dijo impaciente Sakura.**_

_**Pues me gustaría declararme a una chica que me gusta – dijo con esa sonrisa que tiene el siempre.**_

_**¿A quién? – la respuesta era clara pero necesitaba que lo dijera.**_

_**Pues… a… Hinata – le costó decirlo y se puso más rojo, pero le salvó el seguir hablar debido a que nos trajeron la comida y Naruto se metió a la boca la comida.**_

_**Me parece muy bien Naruto – dijo Sakura muy feliz.**_

_**Este sonreía mientras se llenaba ora vez la boca.**_

_**¿Me dirán que la digo? – preguntó.**_

_**Pues… Naruto eso no se puede decir… - dije algo apenada.**_

_**Naruto puso cara de no entender que le decía – No entiendo – dijo al fin después de pensar lo que le dije.**_

_**Pues está muy claro Naruto, si tu e quieres declarar a Hinata te plantas delante de ella – comencé a explicarle.**_

_**Con un ramo de flores muy bonito – explicó Sakura.**_

_**Y le dices lo que sientes – finalicé, miré a Sakura la cual asentía a lo que yo decía.**_

_**¿Y luego? – preguntó intrigado.**_

_**Y luego de declararte te esperas la respuesta de Hinata – esta vez la que contestó fue Sakura.**_

_**Naruto asintió, y tras un rato en el que estuvimos hablando con Naruto y veíamos como comía nos decidimos a volver a casa, así que pagamos lo nuestro, nos despedimos y dejamos a Naruto que seguía comiendo.**_

_**De camino a casa Sakura se empezó a reír.**_

_**¿Por qué te ríes? – pregunté extrañada, no era normal empezar a reírse sola mientras uno anda por la calle.**_

_**Pues pensé lo que me dijo Naruto – contestó aún riéndose**_

_**Y eso que tiene de gracioso… - la corté, pero seguía riendo.**_

_**Pues nada, solo me imaginaba la cara de Hinata cuando Naruto se lo dijera – entonces reíamos las dos.**_

_**Seguro se desmaya – comenté entre risas – lo que provocó que siguiéramos riendo unos minutos más hasta que llegamos a casa.**_

_**¡Tenten! – gritó Takeshi desde el interior de la casa cuando acabábamos de entrar por la puerta.**_

_**¿Qué pasa? – pregunté mientras me acercaba a donde provenían los gritos.**_

_**Vino tu amigo – comentó, mientras entraba en su habitación.**_

_**¿Qué amigo? – pregunté intrigada.**_

_**El Hyuga, creo que dijo así – dijo recordando lo que le dijo – es tu compañero de equipo porque dijo que teníais entrenamiento en 20 minutos, hace 10 así que dentro de 10 minutos tienes entrenamiento.**_

_**Escuchar el nombre de Neji me sorprendió al principio, pero cuando me dijo que era por entrenamiento no me preocupé, así que me puse mi ropa de entrenamiento y me fui al bosque, cuando llegué escuché el ruido de alguien dando golpes a un árbol. Y busqué de donde provenían os golpes, era Neji golpeando con fuerza un árbol cortado.**_

_**Llegas tarde – oí que decía aún dando golpes al árbol sin girarse a mirarme.**_

_**Pues he venido tan pronto como me he enterado – le contesté viendo como seguía golpeando al árbol, que por su aspecto ya llevaría un rato.**_

_**Al fin se giró, vi como de su frente caía una gota llegaba hasta su cuello y ahí se perdió, de repente me di cuenta que faltaba algo.**_

_**¿Dónde están Lee y Gai sensei? – pregunté buscando por los alrededores con la mirada.**_

_**No están – **_

_**¿Cómo que no están? ¿Y el entrenamiento? – pregunté sorprendida y en cierto modo enfadada.**_

_**El entrenamiento es entre tu y yo, si hubieras estado en tu casa lo hubieras sabido – contestó enfadado, que eso fue lo que me fastidió.**_

_**No tenía por qué estar en mi casa – **_

_**¿Y qué hacía ese chico allí? – preguntó mirándome a los ojos, eso solo lo hacía cuando le importaba realmente la pregunta y no quiere que le mientan, reconoce solo por la mirada quien le miente.**_

_**¿Celoso? – por la cara que tenía sí lo parecía pero preferí no tocar el tema - Es un invitado… pero que más te da, a mí no me cambies de tema – contesté tranquila al principio, pero luego un poco alterada - ¿por qué viniste a llamarme para entrenar?-**_

_**Pues porque somos compañeros y tendríamos que volver a entrenar como antes – contesto mientras miraba a otra parte.**_

_**Si quieres que todo vuelva ser como antes tal vez tendrías que tratarme como una persona – le contesté mientras buscaba su mirada.**_

_**¿Sigues sintiendo lo mismo que cuando te fuiste? – fue una pregunta muy directa que me hubiera dejado en estado de shock si no fuera porque oí la voz de Sakura.**_

_**¡Tenten! – era la pelirrosa que se acercaba a nosotros.**_

_**¿Qué pasa? – **_

_**Ha venido Temari y la hokage te está esperando en su despacho – por su cara diría que estaba algo cortada.**_

_**Está bien, mm… - pensé antes de salir detrás de Sakura que se había puesto rumbo a casa, me giré a ver a Neji – mañana hablamos a la hora del entrenamiento.**_

_**Este asintió, por la expresión de su cara no me preocupé mucho, pero por dentro me alegré de que hubiera llegado Sakura, había conseguido tiempo para pensar que le iba a contestar.**_

_**Cuando llegué al despacho de la hokage me anunció que si podía ser maestra de armas en la escuela ninja.**_

_**Después me encaminé a casa allí me estarían esperando Sakura, Takeshi y Temari, pero me confundí cuando entré solo vi a Takeshi.**_

_**¿Dónde están las chicas? – pregunté al verle sentado en el suelo leyendo un libro.**_

_**Se fueron a dar una vuelta, Temari tenía ganas de ver Konoha o algo así escuché antes de que salieran por la puerta – contestó levantando la mirada del libro para mirarme.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

_**Christti: me alegro de que te guste el Nejiten.**_

_**asukasoad: jejeje, me alegro de que te guste el capitulo, tu review me animó mucho.**_

_**NaraVillbs: no te preocupes ya queda menos para Shikatema y lo de Lee no tiene imporaancia, si quieres lo explicaré mas adelante.**_

_**Aliciajm: ya verás lo que pasará con las ex parejas, pero comederos de cabeza aquí van a tener todos.**_

_**Bss y bye. **_


	14. capítulo 14

_**Ola!!! Bueno tuve problemas en escribir este capítulo porque me enfadé con unas amigas y no estaba inspirada, ya me dirán si les gusta o no.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado a: christti, asukasoad, tenten y NaraVillbs.**_

_**Atencion:**_

_** personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad**_

_** que no esta escrito en cursiva siginfica que narro yo**_

_**3.*algo* es un pensamiento**_

_**Aquí esta el otro capi, lean y comenten, x fiiii.**_

_**Ahh – suspire – está bien – miré el reloj, ya era de noche - ¿qué tal si…?**_

_**Pero no conseguí terminar la frase pues una alborotada Sakura entraba por la puerta**_

_**¡Chicos vestíos vamos a salir! – oí que gritaba la pelirrosa acompañada de Temari.**_

_**¿Cómo? – pregunté desconcertada.**_

_**Pues cuando dábamos una vuelta nos encontramos con Naruto y Sasuke – el último nombre lo escupió con desgana – y a Naruto se le pasó por la cabeza que cenásemos todos juntos.**_

_**¿Por qué? – pregunté aún sin entender esa noticia de última hora.**_

_**Pues por eso que tú sabes… - concluyó guiñándome un ojo.**_

_**¿Y tenemos que estar todos? – pregunté en un susurro.**_

_**Sakura se encogió de hombros – Pero estaría bien cenar todos juntos – comentó.**_

_**¿Y quiénes somos todos? – seguí preguntando.**_

_**A ver Naruto y Sasuke… - dijo levantando dos dedos – luego Naruto fue avisara a Hinata y Neji, esta iba avisar a Kiba y este a Shino y Chouji – dijo ya con siete dedos levantados – luego Chouji fue avisar a Ino, y esta a Shikamaru – levantando dos dedos más – pasamos a avisar a Lee y Sai, ahora ustedes dos, contando nosotras dos… - se paró a pensar – somos quince total.**_

_**¿Y a dónde vamos? – preguntó esta vez Takeshi.**_

_**Pues… -Sakura paró de hablar y frunció el ceño.**_

_**A casa de Sasuke – terminó por contestar Temari.**_

_**¿En casa de Sasuke? – pregunté impresionada con los ojos abiertos como platos.**_

_**Sakura asintió y miró para otro lado – pero eso no me va a retener en casa encerrada y sola, yo voy y punto – dijo pisando fuerte el suelo con el pie izquierdo.**_

_**¿Y a qué hora? – pregunté.**_

_**Pues en media hora vamos Sakura y yo a casa de Sasuke para ayudarle con la cena – dijo Temari mientras veía a Sakura apretar los puños con fuerza y escuchaba que decía en un murmullo estúpido de Naruto.**_

_**Bueno Sakura si quieres voy yo en tu lugar – dije viendo como Sakura se acercaba a abrazarme.**_

_**¡Gracias! – gritó mientras esta me abrazaba con tanta fuerza que creí que me moría.**_

_**Sakura me estas ahogando – dije sin poder respirar bien.**_

_**Perdón – dijo mientras me soltaba.**_

_**Bueno pues vamos a vestirnos, ¿no? – pregunté dirigiéndome a Temari, esta asintió y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto donde decidimos que ponernos como hacíamos en Suna.**_

_**A los veinte minutos salimos en dirección a casa de Sasuke dejando a Sakura y Takeshi en casa arreglándose.**_

_**Yo iba vestida con un vestido lila dos dedos por encima de las rodillas, con los hombros al descubierto, pero las tiras pasaban por los brazos **_**(no sé explicarme), **_**con sandalias del mismo color y el pelo suelto (que me llega un poco por debajo de los hombros), Temari iba con un vestido de color rojo, igual de corto que el mío, pero agarrado al cuello y con la espalda al aire, con zapatos negro, se alisó el pelo y se lo dejó suelto, íbamos maquilladas aunque a Temari le costó un poco pintarme, no me gustan mucho esos potingues.**_

_**Cuando íbamos de camino a casa de Sasuke nos encontramos con Naruto.**_

_**¡Ola chicas! – dijo mientras movía el brazo en forma de saludo - ¿dónde está Sakura? – preguntó levantando la mirada mirando atrás nuestra.**_

_**Se quedó retrasada vistiéndose así que decidí ir yo por ella y ella se quedaba con Takeshi, hasta la hora – mentí.**_

_**Este asintió y seguimos camino a casa de Sasuke.**_

_**¿Y cómo es que viniste? – interrumpió Naruto el silencio que llevábamos en ese camino.**_

_**Pues me enteré de lo de Takeshi y decidí venir, así que convencí a Gaara y me vine nada más terminar hacer mi equipaje – se explicó.**_

_**Amm… - fue lo único que hablamos en el camino, a Naruto se le notaba que estaba más nervioso de lo normal, Temari estaba en otro mundo y yo pensando en lo que pasó en la tarde en el bosque con Neji.**_

_**Cuando llegamos a la casa Sasuke abrió la puerta buscando a alguien, o eso parecía, así que le expliqué porque no llegó Sakura.**_

_**Así que ella se quedo con Takeshi y tú viniste en su lugar – repitió lo que le dije y asentí con la cabeza – Está bien – apretó los puños – la cocina está por allí – nos indicó a Temari y a mí – vamos Naruto al salón a preparar las cosas.**_

_**A la hora empezó a llegar la gente, los primeros que llegaron fueron Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru.**_

_**Ino levaba un vestido negro precioso de manga corta, con escote en pico y que le quedaba por encima de las rodillas, el cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta pero con dos mechones sueltos, los zapatos igual eran negros.**_

_**Después a los diez minutos llegó Sai con su sonrisa como siempre, no le conocía mucho pero me parecía muy simpático y siempre alegre y con la verdad por delante y sin cortarse pues nada más ver a Ino dijo: ola preciosa, te ves hermosa pero ese vestido es demasiado corto. Y en un pequeño susurro creo que oí un: no te alejes mucho. La cara de Ino no pude verla porque estaba de espaldas a mí pero me supuse que se abría sonrojado.**_

_**Poco después llegó Lee que como no empezó con el discurso de la llama de la juventud. Y antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta entraron Kiba y Shino, Akamaru entró pero le llevaron al jardín.**_

_**Hinata no llega – comentó Naruto a Sasuke, estaban cerca de la puerta de donde yo estaba apoyada con Temari la cual no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Shikamaru.**_

_**Sakura tampoco – dijo Sasuke en un susurro. Naruto no le escuchó parecía estar muy pendiente de la puerta.**_

_***Neji tampoco llega, pero no se si quiero verlo, no quiero que me pregunte otra vez* pensé mientras oía tocar el timbre.**_

_**Me acerqué y por ella entraron Sakura y Takeshi.**_

_**Sakura llevaba un vestido palabra de honor por encima de las rodillas, de un color verde clarito muy bonito, con los zapatos a juego, el cabello no estaba del todo suelto porque estaba recogido en una cinta de color blanca.**_

_**Saludó a todos los que estaban en la sala antes de llegar a nosotras.**_

_**¿Pasó algo ya con Naruto e Hinata? – preguntó Sakura ansiosa.**_

_**No, Hinata y Neji no llegaron, pero el pobre Naruto está ahí de los nervios – le dije señalando unos metros al lado de nosotras, apoyado en una pared moviendo muy rápido un pie.**_

_**Pobrecillo – comentó Sakura – voy hablar con él – y después de eso noté que me había quedado sola, pues cuando me giré Temari desapareció y la vi que estaba hablando con Chouji y Shikamaru, aunque Chouji estaba más pendiente en comer que en la conversación.**_

_**Sakura se fue a tranquilizar a Naruto lo que parecía que estaba resultando. Y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta Takeshi acabó a mi lado y nos pusimos hablar como lo hacíamos antes de que yo llegara a Konoha, sin darme cuenta Neji e Hinata llegaron.**_

_**Hinata llevaba un vestido de tirantes con escote en forma de U y de color azul cielo, también por encima de las rodillas como todos los vestidos que llevábamos todas y con unos zapatos del mismo color, el pelo lo llevaba suelto como siempre, la verdad que desde que me fui le había crecido mucho, lo llevaba un poco por encima de las caderas, pero pareciese que esa noche se lo hubiera rizado un poco, pero no mucho, le quedaba bien.**_

_**Sakura se acercó hasta nosotros.**_

_**Naruto se llevó a Hinata al jardín, creo que ya se lo va decir – no sabía quien estaba más nervioso, si ella o Naruto.**_

_**Ola mi florcita – escuché una voz proveniente de atrás de Takeshi – ola Tenten – se quedó mirando a Takeshi.**_

_**Lee, este es Takeshi, el amigo del que te hablé – les presenté.**_

_**Este asintió con la cabeza recordando la mañana que no fui a entrenar por ayudar a un amigo, ambos estrecharon la mano.**_

_**Parecía que se habían hecho buenos amigos así que Sakura y yo nos apartamos un poco para hablar tranquilamente.**_

_**¿Ya no te molesta que te llame así? – pregunté a Sakura que estaba pendiente de la puerta que daba al jardín.**_

_**No… ya me acostumbré a que me llamara así, aunque prefiero florcita a feita como me llamaba al principio Sai – comentó riéndose - ¿crees que ya se lo habrá dicho? – **_

_**Me encogí de hombros – lo que sí sé es cómo reaccionará Hinata – ambos asentimos y nos pusimos a reír – noté que alguien me miraba y al girarme vi a cierto ojiperla mirándonos a Sakura y a mí pero que hablaba con Takeshi y Lee.**_

_**¿Qué raro no? – preguntó Sakura, la vi y me fijé que estaba mirando en la misma dirección a la que yo estaba mirando – pensé que Neji antes de hablar con Takeshi le mataba a golpes.**_

_**Esbocé una sonrisa – pues no sé porqué – **_

_**Sakura me miró de reojo y murmuro algo como – sí claro – **_

_**Después de unos quince minutos al fin aparecieron Naruto e Hinata cogidos de la mano, ambos con un sonrojo evidente en las mejillas, así que nos acercamos.**_

_**Ya veo que si te fue todo bien ¿eh Naruto? – preguntó picaronamente Sakura, lo que provocó que ambos se sonrojaran más.**_

_**Sasuke anunció pasar a cenar ya, y mientras cenábamos la conversación de la mesa fueron Naruto e Hinata, pero aunque sonrojar a Naruto e Hinata y hacer bromas en la mesa no me sentía muy cómoda, pues tenía Neji en un lado y Takeshi en otro.**_

_**Después de cenar Naruto e Hinata se fueron no sin antes la amenaza a Naruto por parte del primo protector.**_

_**Como le hagas algo a mi prima no tienes mundo para correr – su semblante era muy serio lo que hizo que a Naruto se le pusiera la piel de gallina.**_

_**Ino ya estaba chisposilla de tanto beber y veía que estaba muy mimosa con Sai, con abrazos, besos en la nariz, en la mejilla…**_

_**El siguiente en irse fue Lee que estaba cansado y que no había bebido nada, todo el mundo sabe por qué.**_

_**Me puse hablar con Takeshi y estaba tan tranquila hasta que se acercó Neji.**_

_**Podemos hablar – dirigiéndose a mí pero miraba a Takeshi como enfrentándole, asentí con la cabeza y me cogió de la mano para llevarme al jardín en el qua habían estado Naruto e Hinata y se encontraba Akamaru tumbado dormido.**_

_**¿Qué quieres? – pregunté, estaba mirando al cielo, la luna estaba preciosa.**_

_**No sé si te dijo Lee… - comenzó y se giró par verme a la cara – pero él y Gai sensei se van de misión por una semana.**_

_**No lo sabía – le aclaré.**_

_**Si, por eso se fue pronto – volvió a mirar a la luna – esta tarde no me contestaste.**_

_**La paciencia es una virtud –**_

_**No te entiendo – dijo extrañado.**_

_**Pues… - preferí callarme la ironía – esta tarde te dije que mañana te contestaría – **_

_**Porque no nos íbamos a ver antes – explicó.**_

_**Si… ¿quieres que te conteste entonces? – asintió – pues la respuesta es… - no me había dado tiempo a pensarlo, como deseaba que Sakura volviera a interrumpir y me sacara de allí, pero no sucedió – no.**_

_**Hmp – fue lo único que dijo – es por Takeshi… - comenzó a decir.**_

_**No… es porque he abierto los ojos – comenté, creo que eso le sorprendió porque su cara hizo un pequeño gesto pero no me dio tiempo a verlo porque seguía mirando la luna – somos compañeros, ¿no? – pregunté con cierto miedo, no había pasado ni una semana en Konoha y ya me volvía ablandecer. **_

_**Si – contestó – mañana a la hora de siempre para entrenar.**_

_**Asentí con la cabeza y volvimos a entrar a la casa, Kiba y Shino ya no estaban, Temari y Shikamaru parecían muy entretenidos hablando, Chouji estaba por irse también, Ino y Sai ya habían pasado la fase tonteo y acabaron como todos esperábamos, Sakura y Sasuke por sorprendente que pareciera estaban hablando tranquilamente junto con Takeshi.**_

_**Es majo tu amigo – comentó Neji mirando a Takeshi y ante tal comentario le toqué la frente - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañado.**_

_**Pensé que tenías fiebre… - dije tranquilamente – pero debe ser que bebiste mucho – acabé riendo, por fin parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad.**_

_**Eran las dos de la mañana y solo quedábamos en la casa Sasuke, Neji, Takeshi, Sakura y yo.**_

_**Vámonos ya que estoy cansada – supliqué a Sakura, la cual dudó unos instantes.**_

_**Está bien… - dirigiéndose a Takeshi - ¿nos vamos? – este asintió, Sasuke nos acompañó hasta la puerta donde nos despidió, Neji también se iba, así que andamos todos juntos hasta la mitad del camino donde nos separamos, pero antes de que se fuera.**_

_**Qué te parece si entrenamos una hora más tarde, entrenar cansados no es bueno – Neji frunció el ceño, sabía que no le gustaba la idea pero no podía llegar a casa y para dormir cuatro horas se me hacía poco, aunque cinco no me parecía mucho, pero era algo más, al final asintió, pero yo sé que él entrenaría a la hora de siempre.**_

_**De camino a casa, después de irse Neji le conté a Sakura lo que hablamos Neji y yo, claro Takeshi también lo escuchó, pero no me importaba.**_

_**Pues… - paró a pensar, pero no decía nada.**_

_**¿Qué pasa? – **_

_**Nada – dijo mientras echaba un ojo rápido a Takeshi, al principio no entendí, pero luego pensé que no quería hablar delante de él.**_

_**Nada más llegar a casa caí rendida, pero a la mañana siguiente aunque me costó conseguí levantarme, aunque parecía zombi por la casa mientras me hacía el desayuno.**_

_**Buenos días – escuché que me saludaba mi compañera de piso.**_

_**No sé cómo puedes estar tan despejada – se la veía animada.**_

_**Pues porque ya estoy acostumbrada – contestó con su siempre sonrisa.**_

_**¿Qué era eso que me querías decir ayer por la noche? – **_

_**Pues… - se puso a pensar – a sí, es que ayer te vi muy contenta por lo de Neji y me siento en la responsabilidad de contarte algo que a lo mejor no te gusta mucho – esas palabras no me gustaba nada y menos la cara seria que tenía ahora mismo Sakura.**_

_**¿El qué? – pregunté asustada.**_

_**Solo lo digo porque te vi ilusionada con Neji – asentí preocupada – pues la chica que dijimos que t reemplazó cuando tu no estabas… - comenzó.**_

_**Si… creo que dijisteis que se llamaba Fuka, ¿no? – pregunté confusa.**_

_**Sakura asintió.**_


	15. capítlo 15

**Atencion:**

** personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad**

** que no esta escrito en cursiva siginfica que narro yo**

**3.*algo* es un pensamiento**

Ola!! Bueno, no e subió tan pronto como siempre porque estoy con exámenes en el instituto, y no me da tiempo a escribir, asi que se me quedo corto el capitulo, lo siento!!!

Además ya tengo un final y algunas cosas pero no consigo escribir, no estoy inspirada, espero comentarios de a ver que os pareció el capitulo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_**Pues esa chica creo que es la novia de Neji – dijo algo triste.**_

_**¿Cómo que crees? – pregunté aún confusa.**_

_**Sakura volvió a asentir – Si, Hinata y yo no queríamos decírtelo hasta estar seguras, cuando estaba aquí él y Fuka eran novios, pero cuando se fue no se… nadie le preguntó y ya sabes cómo es él, no dijo nada – **_

_**Sus palabras se quedaron en mi cabeza, Fuka y él fueron novios, en realidad no me tendría que importar, yo estuve con Takeshi, pero sentía como me escocían los ojos, lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos pero las contuve, por lo menos lo suficiente como para sonreír falsamente y despedirme de Sakura para irme a mi entrenamiento.**_

_**Estaba camino del entrenamiento y ya rodaban las lágrimas por mis ojos, cuando estaba a pocos pasos de donde había quedado con Neji me las sequé y puse la sonrisa menos falsa que podía.**_

_**Ola – dije saludándole, estaba de espaldas a mí, cuando me oyó se giró.**_

_**Ola –**_

_**Estuvimos dos horas entrenando y luego descansamos un rato, entre que no dormí mucho y todo el entrenamiento que llevábamos mi cuerpo pedía un descanso.**_

_**Estoy agotada, no se tu… - comenté para empezar una conversación que espero que derive a esa tal Fuka y su noviazgo.**_

_**Estoy bien – dijo mirando al frente sin mirarme, hubo un silencio algo incómodo por mi parte – has mejorado – comentó, y escuchar eso por parte de Neji me animó muchísimo, mi sonrisa ya no estaba obligada en mi cara.**_

_**Gracias – **_

_**Supongo que fue por tu entrenamiento en Suna con tu amigo… - dijo intentando acordarse del nombre, pero me gustaba por donde se encaminaba la conversación.**_

_**Con Takeshi – aclaré para que se acordara del nombre, pero ahora me tocaba a mí preguntar – sí entrenaba mucho, ¿y tú? – **_

_**Como siempre – **_

_**No me refiero a eso – estaba todo el rato mirando al frente hasta ese momento.**_

_**¿Entonces a qué? – **_

_**Pues supongo que en estos años no estuviste entrenando con Gai y con Lee, ¿entrenabas solo o…? – dejé la pregunta en el aire para ver su respuesta.**_

_**No entrenaba solo, muchas veces entrenaba con Hiashi – nada que no decía nada, me lo imaginaba.**_

_**¿Y con Fuka? – pregunté directamente, pero su expresión no cambió ni un poquito, pero él solo me miró y al rato volvió la vista al frente.**_

_**También entrenaba con Fuka – **_

_**¿Y os hicisteis amigos? – pregunté con cierto tono de curiosidad e impaciencia.**_

_**Sí… - paró – ya sé donde quieres llegar – **_

_**No te entiendo – dije como si no supiera de que hablaba - ¿de qué hablas?**_

_**Puso una sonrisita de arrogancia – fuimos más que amigos –**_

_***Ajá Neji dijo fuimos así que ya no son nada* asentí con la cabeza.**_

_**¿Y cómo es que se fue? – pregunté interesada y con la pequeña esperanza de que me contara su historia como yo lo hice con Takeshi, que no se la contara a él no significaba que no me hubiera escuchado.**_

_**No me gusta hablar de eso – dijo levantándose, ya se fueron todas las esperanzas de poder sonsacarle algo – sigamos entrenando – asentí con la cabeza.**_

_**Estuvimos unas cuantas horas más entrenando hasta que por fin se cansó, pero eso él no lo admitió, solo soltó: "ya es tarde será mejor que terminemos de entrenar" a lo que asentí con la cabeza.**_

_**Pues me voy a casa que me tienen que estar esperando – le informé a Neji esperando una respuesta por su parte de lo cual solo obtuve.**_

_**Hmp – dijo mientras estaba de espaldas a mí.**_

_**Y tras eso me fui a casa donde me encontré a una Sakura enfadada, una Temari en su mundo y Takeshi como no en su habitación.**_

_**¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunté viendo como Sakura no paraba de dar vueltas en el comedor diciendo cosas que no entendía y Temari sentada en el suelo.**_

_**Pues que la ha llamado la hokage y le ha dicho a Sakura que tenía que ir a buscar no se qué – contestó la pelirrubia levantándose del suelo.**_

_**¿Y qué tiene de malo? – preguntaba mientras me acercaba a Sakura y la cogía de los hombros para que parara de andar.**_

_**El problema es que voy con Sasuke y no quiero ir con Sasuke – contestó con cierto tono infantil.**_

_**No seas infantil Sakura… - giré para hablar con Temari la cual estaba apunto de desaparecer por la puerta - ¿A dónde vas? – conseguí preguntar antes de que saliera.**_

_**Voy a dar una vuelta por la aldea, me voy a volver loca como siga aquí – contestó mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.**_

_**Pero si vamos a comer dentro de poco… - dije mirando mi reloj - ¿Cuándo te vas? – pregunté mirando a Sakura la cual seguía teniendo cogida.**_

_**Pues en veinte minutos – **_

_**¿Y cuándo llegas? – **_

_**Pues como en tres o cuatro horas – **_

_**¿A dónde vas? - pregunté mientras notaba que cierto chico se acercaba a donde estábamos nosotras.**_

_**Ola – dijo antes de que Sakura pudiera responderme.**_

_**Ola – contestamos las dos a la vez.**_

_**Pues Tsunade me mandó ir a recoger unas plantas pero el lugar no lo puedo decir – comentó mientras se iba.**_

_**Ahora me voy a preparar para irme… - hubo un silencio – cuanto antes salga menos le tengo que aguantar – dijo finalmente en un tono molesto.**_

_**Pero no lo entendía, si en la cena estaba bien con Sasuke por que ahora le molestaba, así que decidí ir a su habitación y tener una charla con mi amiga antes de que se fuera.**_

_**Me vas a decir por qué estas así o me vas hacer que te interrogue hasta conseguir saber que te pasa – comenté entrando en su habitación, esta al escucharme se giró.**_

_**Pues no me pasa nada en especial… - **_

_**Nada en especial significa que te pasa algo –**_

_**Es que… - empezó – siempre hago estas misiones con Naruto, porque era las únicas que hacía y ahora que estoy otra vez en un equipo van y me ponen con ek que menos quiero estar… - finalizó.**_

_**¿Solo por eso? – pregunté asombrada, me esperaba algo más serio.**_

_**Mira el lado positivo – dije mientras me miraba con cara de no entender – solo van a ser 3 o 4 horas, peor sería una semana – **_

_**Y el lado negativo es que somos los dos solos – comentó ella, sin mucho éxito al consejo que le había dicho.**_

_**Me resigné y me fui a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, seguía con la ropa del entrenamiento y estaba algo sudada, a los cinco minutos ella salía por la puerta.**_

_**¿Qué tal si comemos? – preguntó Takeshi que estaba sentado en silencio.**_

_**Miré mi reloj, eran las dos de la tarde, asentí con la cabeza.**_

_**Después de comer decidí ir a dar una vuelta pero Takeshi no quiso acompañarme así que puso rumbo a la casa de los Hyuga para ver si Hinata quería venir, estos días se me estaban haciendo eternos y aburridos, lo único que hacía era entrenar y dar paseos, menos mal que en dos días empezaba a trabajar, el día que me quedé hablando con la hokage en la torre tras volver otra vez al equipo Gai le pedí ser maestra de armas en la escuela de ninjas y esta me dijo que lo pensaría la respuesta la había recibido hace poco y al final me alegré de esperar pues había conseguido un trabajo y así conseguir dinero para pagar mi nueva casa junto con Sakura.**_

_**Cuando llegué a casa de Hinata me dijeron que había salido con un chico rubio, supuse que era Naruto así que me di por vencida y decidí ir yo sola a hacer algo, no podía estar quieta, necesitaba… pero antes de poder pensar que hacer vi a Neji acercándose a mí.**_

_**¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo.**_

_**Vine a buscar a Hinata –dije mientras me miraba para saber que estaba mirando - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté para saber que miraba con tanto interés.**_

_**Nada – dijo mientras giraba la cara a un lado.**_

_**Decidí no volver a preguntarle, y me iba a ir cuando me cogió del brazo.**_

_**¿A dónde vas? – preguntó con bastante curiosidad que deduje por su tono de voz.**_

_**A casa – respondí sin mucha importancia y encogiéndome de hombros.**_

_**Sakura se fue de misión con Sasuke – asentí con la cabeza.**_

_**¿Cómo sabes? – **_

_**Me encontré con Temari en el parque y me contó – pero antes de que le preguntara el por qué de esta conversación – estaba con Shikamaru.**_

_**No sabía si sorprenderme o preguntarle a Neji que quería.**_

_**Así que en tu casa estarías sola… - comentó sacándome de mis pensamientos.**_

_**No, está Takeshi – **_

_**Vi como apretaba los puños, desde luego Neji estaba teniendo un comportamiento extraño desde que había llegado, o era frío como un témpano de hielo, o se mostraba nervioso o tenso, es que no lo entendía, me tenía la cabeza loca de tanto pensar para buscar una explicación a su comportamiento.**_

_**Si quieres entrenamos – después de un largo silencio fue lo único que dijo con esa voz seria y con el ceño un poco fruncido, parecía enfadado.**_

_**¿Entrenar? – pregunté mientras pensaba y buscaba otra cosa que hacer - ¿ya has comido? – pregunté antes de contestar a su pregunta.**_

_**Sí –**_

_**Bueno – dije mientras me daba la vuelta – me voy a casa a cambiarme – intenté despedirme.**_

_**Te acompaño, espera – dijo mientras entraba a casa y a los pocos minutos salía tal cual había entrado.**_

_**Al salir nos dirigimos a mi casa con un silencio bastante incómodo por mi parte.**_

_**Tú no viste mi casa por dentro, ¿no? – pregunté mientras le miraba, el seguía mirando al frente pero vi como asentía con la cabeza – bueno, pues te aviso que todavía no está del todo, faltan muebles y está hecha un desastre – decía mientras me empezaba a sentir cómoda.**_

_**Al llegar le dejé pasar y se fue al comedor donde estaba Takeshi leyendo un libro, desde que había salido del hospital se había tomado muy en serio lo del descanso que le aconsejaron, no paraba de leer libros y dormir, pocas veces salía de casa.**_

_**Cuando iba a mi habitación a cambiarme me fijé en como Neji se acercaba a Takeshi para hablar, pocas veces había visto a Neji acercarse a alguien para empezar una conversación, antes de que me fuera de Konoha e incluso antes de confesarle mis sentimientos cuando Neji y yo éramos como hermanos me costaba empezar una conversación con él, todo lo que hablábamos no duraban muchas veces más de cinco palabras, pero en este tiempo que estuve fuera cambió, y no solo físicamente, parecía más suelto con las personas y se llevaba mejor con todos, me pude dar cuenta en la cena del otro día.**_

_**Tardé dos minutos en cambiarme y después Neji y yo salimos por la puerta en dirección al parque para ir a nuestro campo de entrenamiento de siempre.**_

_**Pero cuando estábamos a punto de adentrarnos más en el parque oí las voces de un chico hiperactivo que hizo que Neji y yo nos separásemos.**_

_**¡Ey! ¡Parad! – gritaba mientras arrastraba de la mano a su novia y agitaba el otro brazo acercándose a nosotros.**_

_**Tranquilízate que le vas arrancar el brazo a Hinata como sigas así – dije cuando la pareja estaba en frente nuestra.**_

_**El rubio solo rió y soltó la mano de Hinata solo para pasar el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, algo que a Neji no pareció gustarle.**_

_**Como te propases con mi prima te mato – dijo serio mirando los ajos azules de Naruto, el cual tragó saliva algo asustado.**_

_**No te preocupes Neji – consiguió decir Hinata en un tono audible.**_

_**Pero antes de que siguieran para luego empezar con una pelea entre Neji y Naruto - ¿qué querías Naruto? – pregunté mirándole.**_

_**A sí… Tenten… ¿has visto a Sakura? – preguntó el pelirrubio.**_

_**Se fue de misión con Sasuke – contesté - ¿Por qué? – **_

_**Por que Kaoru le estaba buscando – esta vez la que contestó Hinata.**_

_**Pues cuando vuelva le digo – dije dándome la vuelta para ir a entrenar, Neji hizo lo mismo.**_

_**¿A dónde vais? - preguntó Naruto antes de que diéramos más de dos pasos.**_

_**A entrenar – contesté de espaldas a él continuando con mi camino.**_

_**Cuando llegamos al campo de entrenamiento estuvimos una hora entrenando pasó algo raro.**_

_**Quiero hablar – dijo Neji cuando me levantaba del suelo tras caer mal al dar un salto hacia atrás, tal vez fueron sus palabras la que hicieron que me cayera o la desconcentración que tenía por haber tenido a Neji a cinco centímetros de mi boca.**_

_**¿De qué? – pregunté aún con la sorpresa de sus palabras en mente.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior a: christti, tenten, NaraVillbs, Camila Castillo, Chica-anime 4ever, asukasoad, Aliciajm.

Me alegro de que sigan leyendo mi historia y me sigan pidiendo capis, espero sigan comentando (si soy muy pesada) .

Bye


	16. capítulo 16

Atención:

Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad.

Lo que no está escrito en cursiva lo narro yo.

*algo* es un pensamiento

Ola!!! Gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo anterior, me animaron mucho.

Aquí os dejo otro capi, sigan comentando.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**No se le veía nervioso, pero miraba para otro lado, así que no podría decir si estaba sonrojado, o con el ceño fruncido…**_

_**No es importante – ahora hablaba cortante, no lo entendía.**_

_**Está bien, pero… ¿de qué quieres hablar? – **_

_**De Fuka… - dijo en un tono normal pero diría que con cierto temor.**_

_**Pues habla… - le incité a que siguiera pero no parecía no estar seguro, solo por verle la pose y la forma de hablar se notaba que no era el mismo Neji de siempre.**_

_**Solo siento la necesidad de contártelo porque tú contaste tu historia… - empezó a hablar.**_

_**Pues si es por eso, ni te preocupes, no te sientas obligado en serio – le corté, en realidad aunque quisiera saber su historia me molestó que se sintiera obligado, así que esbocé mi mejor sonrisa para que no se diera cuenta de lo que pensaba.**_

_**Hubo un silencio, supongo que le convencí - ¿sabes? – giró la cabeza para verme – has cambiado – y su expresión de cara expresó muy sutilmente cierta intriga – antes no lo habrías hecho – le expliqué – supongo que Fuka te hizo cambiar, y tengo que decir que para bien – no se si mi comentario le sentó bien o mal, porque puso su expresión gélida, este chico empieza a tener muchos cambios de humor y eso me está volviendo loca.**_

_**Estos tres años sin ti… - comenzó hablar mirándome a los ojos – me he dado cuenta que no todo era igual – **_

_**¿Y eso era malo? – tenía la esperanza de que se me declarara, pero no estaba segura de querer volver a sufrir por su culpa, así que solo espere a que terminara de hablar, nunca me imaginé estar en esta situación.**_

_**Me di cuenta que estar siempre frío con la gente y no hablar con nadie no era lo mismo si no estabas tú – siempre esperé que me dijera que yo era importante en su vida y la verdad que si parece que se esté declarando – así que decidí abrirme más a la gente y entonces fue cuando llegó Fuka. **_

_**Y ella te gustó – finalicé por él - ¿no?**_

_**Carraspeó la garganta – en resumidas cuentas sí –**_

_**Asentí con la cabeza – pues me alegro que te lleves mejor con la gente – sonreí.**_

_**Miró hacia otro lado – sigamos entrenando – comentó.**_

_**Sí – y volvimos a entrenar, como siempre él me venció.**_

_**Estuvimos como dos horas más.**_

_**¿Qué te parece si nos vamos ya? Es que le dije a Sakura que hoy terminaríamos de amueblar la casa.**_

_**Está bien – decía mientras asentía con la cabeza.**_

_**Después de salir del parque nos separamos y cada uno nos fuimos en direcciones distintas. Cuando llegué a casa solo estaba Takeshi.**_

_**¿Todavía no llegó Sakura? - pregunté mirando mi reloj, ya habían pasado tres horas y poco.**_

_**No – **_

_**Bueno… dijo de tres a cuatro horas, me iré a duchar antes de que llegue para estar preparada – le informé a Takeshi.**_

_**Vale, yo seguiré aquí leyendo – dijo mientras levantaba un libro abierto.**_

_**Está bien – dije mientras me iba a mi habitación a coger ropa limpia y meterme al baño.**_

_**Decidí no darme mucha prisa, el día se había desarrollado de una forma no muy común y necesitaba pensar, me tiré media hora debajo de la ducha hasta que salí del baño vestida esperando que Sakura estuviera esperando afuera. Pero nada, no estaba, bueno todavía faltaba media hora para que viniera y como dos horas para que dieran las nueve y cerraran las tiendas.**_

_**El tiempo seguía pasando y Sakura no llegaba, tenía que haber llegado hace media hora y estaba histérica.**_

_**Tranquila no la ha pasado nada – comentó Takeshi al verme el estado en el que me encontraba.**_

_**Sí… - dije suspirando.**_

_**Si quieres te acompaño yo a comprar los muebles – dijo mientras cerraba el libro que se estaba leyendo y se acercaba a mí para tenderme la mano.**_

_**Está bien…. – dije sin mucho entusiasmo - *pero yo quería que fuésemos Sakura y yo* - volví a suspirar, mientras Takeshi hacía una nota.**_

_**Cuando salimos de casa me percaté que fallaba algo.**_

_**¿Dónde está Temari? – desde luego ya hacía mucho que no la veía y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, que mala amiga era.**_

_**Estábamos parados en la puerta de la entrada, debido a que esperé para ver si sabía algo de ella o me tenía que preocupar mucho y cambiar la nota de fuimos a comprar a una de estamos buscando a Temari.**_

_**Ah sí, cuando te fuiste a entrenar vino a por una cosa y salió, pero vino con un chico de los que había la otra noche en la cena – comentó Takeshi.**_

_**¿Qué chico? – pregunté curiosa. - *A mí no me ha hablado de ningún chico de aquí***_

_**Pues… no sé cómo se llamaba – dijo intentando hacer memoria – pero todo le parecía problemático – comentó mientras ponía cara de molestia – te lo aseguro.**_

_**Es Shikamaru – le dije mientras en mi interior no paraba de reír, ese chico no había cambiado en nada desde que me fui, menos físicamente claro.**_

_**Ah, pues vale, vamos a la tienda – dije mientras le cogía de la mano para empezar andar.**_

_**La tienda seguía abierta e hice un par de compras con el dinero que me quedaba de cuando vine de Suna, preferí solo comprar cosas para mi habitación y quedar otro día con Sakura para el resto de la casa, éramos compañeras de piso y el piso tendría que estar al gusto de las dos.**_

_**Cuando volvíamos a casa nos encontramos con Neji.**_

_**Ola – dije saludándole con la mano.**_

_**Ola – dijo mirándonos, a Takeshi de arriba abajo.**_

_**Ola – dijo esta vez Takeshi.**_

_**¿A dónde vas? – **_

_**A casa de Sasuke – dijo mientras empezaba andar – yo que tú iría ver a Sakura – me advirtió girándose para ver la expresión de mi cara, sino no entendería por qué no me dejaba de mirar a los ojos.**_

_**¿Por qué? –pregunté sin entender.**_

_**Porque Sasuke y Sakura fueron atacados en su misión, por eso duró más – respondió mientras se daba la vuelta y se ponía a caminar.**_

_**Tras esa contestación cogí a Takeshi de la mano y me puse a correr a casa, quería saber si Sakura estaba bien y cuando llegué estaba tumbada en el suelo del comedor con una almohada en la cara gritando y pataleando.**_

_**¿Qué te pasa? – pregunté preocupada acercándome a ella.**_

_**Se quitó la almohada de la cara, tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera llorado y se notaba que estaba enfadada por algo.**_

_**¡Qué me pasa! – gritó histérica, lo que hizo que me tocara el oído del dolor punzante que me dio con ese chillido, pero solo asentí con la cabeza para saber porque su histeria – primero – dijo levantando un dedo y algo más relajada – me toca ir a una misión con Sasuke sola, segundo – dijo levantando otro dedo – no deja de acosarme a preguntas en todo la misión, tercero – dijo levantando otro dedo - me besó – dijo señalándose los labios con la otra mano, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa pero eso no hizo que la pelirrosa parara de hablar – cuarto – dijo levantando otro dedo – nos atacaron por las plantas medicinales que me hizo recoger Tsunade, y quinto y último – dijo levantando otro dedo haciendo que la mano estuviera abierta – en el camino de vuelta Sasuke volvió a insistir.**_

_**Me parece que esto es cosa de chicas – dijo Takeshi yéndose a su habitación – si me necesitáis ya sabéis donde estoy.**_

_**De acuerdo – dije viendo como se iba y después girándome para ver a mi amiga, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y estaba a punto de llorar.**_

_**Pero antes de que me pusiera a consolar a Sakura por la puerta entró una muy enfada Temari.**_

_**¡Pero qué le pasa a todos los chicos! – dijo gritando Temari mientras se acercaba hasta nosotras y se sentaba - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó cuando se percató que Sakura estaba derramando algunas lágrimas.**_

_**Lo mismo que a ti – dije viéndola – problemas con chicos.**_

_**Ah – suspiró – te entiendo – dijo cogiéndola de la mano – todos son iguales, no te destroces por ellos, en serio, no se lo merece ninguno.**_

_**Temari tiene razón – dije apoyándola – pero vamos si queréis desahogaros contadme, pero por orden – al ver como las dos abrían la boca para hablar - primero Sakura que fue a la primera que vi, ¿de acuerdo? – pregunté mirando a Temari, la cual asintió – bien empieza – dije mirando esta vez a Sakura, la cual cogió aire y empezó a hablar.**_

_**Lo primero es su actitud – empezó a contar Sakura – no era tan fría como de costumbre, estaba… digamos que poco frío, porque a cariñoso no llegaba y luego esas preguntas que la verdad me estaban hartando pero contestaba por acto reflejo.**_

**Flas back**

_**¿Qué tal con Kaoru? – **_**fue lo primero que preguntó el pelinegro.**

_**Todo bien**_** – contestó la pelirrosa.**

_**¿Desde cuándo salen?**_** – iban uno al lado de otro y este le miraba de reojo, no bajaba la guardia en ningún momento.**

_**Solo salimos una noche**_** – **

_**¿Y no están de novios?**_** – preguntó curioso.**

_**No**_** – paró de hablar al ver su respuesta – **_**pero tampoco te importa**_**.**

**Al pelinegro se le pintó una sonrisita en la boca.**

_**Pensé que te gustaba**_** – volvió hablar el chico.**

_**Y yo pensé que ya te había dicho que no te importaban mis gustos**_** – dijo tajante la chica.**

_**Yo**__**también…**_** - dijo en un susurro pero perceptible a la chica, ya se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.**

_**¿No sales con nadie?**_** – preguntó esta vez mirándola directamente a ella.**

_**No… pero tampoco creo que eso importe ahora**_** – habló esquivando su mirada, no tenía ganas de que le temblaran las piernas mirando esos ojos azabache que le encantaban.**

_**Entonces… -**_** intentó volver a hablar Sasuke.**

_**Entonces nada, vamos más rápido que quiero acabar lo antes posible**_** – dijo ella mientras aceleraba el paso.**

**Fin del Flas Back**

_**Cuando llegamos al sitio indicado por la hokage me dispuse a recoger las plantas mientras él vigilaba.**_

**Flas back**

_**Voy a recoger las plantas tú solo estate aquí quieto vigilando**_** – le dijo al chico tomándole de los hombros y sentándole en una roca.**

**Este no dijo nada, solo veía como la pelirrosa se agachaba a recoger unas plantas, miró a un lado y a otro y al no ver, ni notar ninguna presencia desconocida decidió acercarse a la chica, esta al notarlo paró de buscar las plantas y dejó la bolsa en la que estaba depositando las plantas en el suelo para levantarse y preguntarle que le pasaba.**

_**¿Qué haces?**_** – preguntó al ver como el chico se le estaba acercando.**

_**Tengo una duda **_**– fijo el chico acercándose más a ella.**

_**¿Cuál?**_** – preguntó.**

**Pero entonces esta vio como el chico pasaba una de sus manos por su cintura, así que dio un paso atrás tropezando con la bolsa de las plantas y haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, este encima de ella pero apoyando las rodillas y una mano en el suelo para no apoyar todo su peso sobre ella.**

**Estaban muy cerca y este aprovechó para colocar la mano que antes estaba en su cintura (la que no estaba apoyada en el suelo) ponerla en su cara y besarla, pero esta no reaccionó, se había quedado en estado de shock desde la caída y a partir de ahí su cuerpo no lo hacía caso.**

**Fin del Flas Back**

_**No podía reaccionar – comentó Sakura aún con lágrimas en los ojos.**_

_**Tampoco es tan malo chica – comentó Temari antes de que Sakura siguiera con la historia, pero esta negó con la cabeza.**_

_**Déjala terminar Temari, que aún no ha contado todo – dije dirigiéndome a Temari – continúa – dije esta vez a Sakura.**_

_**De repente se levantó y activó su sharingan, habían llegado cuatro tipos y nos estaban atacando, al principio después de todo lo que había pasado no pude reaccionar, y cuando reaccioné si lo estaba haciendo bien, me defendía atacaba pero no era la misma, estaba siendo más débil – dijo Sakura soltando unas cuantas lágrimas, puse mi mano en su hombro, me miró y siguió hablando – después de que esos tipos acabaran huyendo y terminara de coger las plantas decidimos volver a Konoha y él volvió a intentar besarme – cogió aire – pero yo le pegué un guantazo y le reproché todo lo que ocurrió estos años y él se enfadó y me llamó débil y molestia y decidió ir delante de mí en todo el camino, cuando llegamos a la entrada de la aldea dijo algo tipo no creas que me rendiré – esta última frase la dijo imitándole.**_

_**Soltamos unas risitas tras esa imitación lo que hizo que Sakura esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.**_

_**Bueno ya me desahogué – dijo Sakura secándose las lágrimas que le quedaban – te toca Temari – dijo mirando a la rubia.**_

_**Lo mío no es tan largo como lo tuyo – dijo esta pensando – yo lo resumo – las dos asentimos – en la cena le vi y me acerqué a hablar, me había llamado la atención, luego nos fuimos a dar una vuelta o eso pensaba yo, pero fuimos al parque a tumbarnos en el césped, pero luego nos besamos… - paró – varias veces – aclaró – hoy he pasado casi todo el día con él, por no decir todo y antes de que me viniera a casa, cuando nos estábamos despidiendo… - dejó la frase en el aire.**_

_**¿Qué paso? – preguntamos a la vez Sakura y yo.**_

_**Es que cada vez que lo pienso me entra un mal humor – dijo apretando los puños – bueno, cuando nos estamos despidiendo después de besarnos, me pregunta cuando me voy y le contesto que en tres días y me suelta – se volvió a parar cogió aire y apretó más los puños – que era problemático seguir conmigo sabiendo que me iba a ir pronto – de repente soltó un golpe al suelo con el puño cerrado – y entonces le pegué un guantazo y me vine para casa.**_

_**Desde luego todos se han puesto de acuerdo hoy para decir estupideces – fue lo único que dije después de las historias de mis dos amigas.**_

_**Sí pero si volvemos a la historia de Sakura ella vuelve a tener otra oportunidad con Sasuke – dijo Temari con una mano en la barbilla pensando en la historia que anteriormente había dicho Sakura.**_

_**Pero… - dijo algo cortada esta – yo… no quiero que intente nada – **_

_**¿Por qué? Pensé que todavía no te habías olvidado de él – dije.**_

_**Por eso mismo, ya sé lo que es sufrir por Sasuke y no quiero que me vuelva a pasar – dijo con la cabeza gacha, otra vez las lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos – que rabia – dijo secándose las lágrimas – y tu Temari… habla con Shikamaru, él siempre es igual de negativo y es muy perezoso, por eso siempre dice esos comentarios, ya verás como vuelve – animó Sakura a Temari, lo que funcionó ya que en la cara de Temari se volvió a pintar la misma sonrisa de siempre.**_

_**Vámonos a dormir – dijo Temari – ya veremos mañana que pasa.**_

_**Sí mañana será otro día – dije yo levantándome del suelo y ayudando a Sakura.**_

_**Nos fuimos cada una a nuestra habitación cada una pensando en su chico, que complicados son todos.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

tenten: gracias x tu review, y besos creo que habrá algunos pòr parte de todas las parejas, sigue comentando x fiiss.

NaraVillbs: no dije que se acabara ahora, solo que ya tengo un final pero no se como llegar hasta él. En estr capitulo intenté poner más shikatema, a ver si te gusta, jejeje. Sigue comentando ¿si? gracias x tu anterior review.

Camila Castillo: me alegro que te guste, a ver que te parece este, gracias x comentar, jejeje.

Chica-anime 4ever: jejeje, yo también amo a Neji, ya le haré algo por habe sido tan malo con tenten, ya veras, gracias x tu review. Sigue cometando por fis.

Asukasoad: me alegro de que te encantara el capitulo, ya viste todo lo que pasó, ¿te gusto? Comenta x fi, y gracias x tu otro review.

Aliciajm: no se acabó el mundo porque aquí sigo con otro capitulo, k espero que te guste y me sigas comentando para ver si sigue gustandote.

Gracias por leer.

Bye bss.


	17. capítulo 17

Atención:

Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad.

Lo que no está escrito en cursiva lo narro yo.

*algo* es un pensamiento

Ola!!! Aquí traigo otro capítulo, gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior a : christti, asukasoad, LUCIANAMI, chica-anime 4ever, NaraVillbs.

Me alegro de que les gustara, pero lo de Fuka y Neji sigue no está muy claro, ya verán más adelante.

Y no creo que vuelva a publicar hasta el viernes, ¡LO SIENTO! Pero es que estoy con recuperaciones y exámenes en el instituto (los odio)…

Lean y comenten x fiis.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Al día siguiente por la mañana cuando fui a desayunar Temari y Sakura ya estaban despiertas.**_

_**Buenos días – dije muy animada, después de todo lo de anoche no me dormí muy pronto pero me levanté animada, no como mis compañeras de piso.**_

_**De bunas nada – contestó Temari a mis saludos de la mañana.**_

_**Yo estoy con ella – apoyó Sakura a Temari.**_

_**No sean negativas, día nuevo y acontecimientos nuevos – dije mirándolas a las dos mientras bebían un poco de té – y para eso hay que arreglarse y salir a la calle con una sonrisa para demostrar que estáis bien y que nada os importa – dije sirviéndome yo té.**_

_**Pues lo que yo pienso es que día nuevo de casa al hospital y del hospital a casa – dijo Sakura levantándose después de terminar su té.**_

_**Y yo… pues no sé lo que voy hacer – comentó Temari.**_

_**Esta seguía sentada tomando té o eso aparentaba, porque la taza ya estaba vacía, preferí no decirle nada e irme a entrenar antes de irme a la escuela, hoy era mi primer día de trabajo.**_

_**Cuando llegué al campo de entrenamiento estaba Neji esperando.**_

_**Ola – saludé con una sonrisa.**_

_**Hmp – fue el único sonido que hizo sin inmutarse, ni siquiera me miró – hoy vienen Lee y Gai – comentó aún sin mirarme.**_

_**Ya lo sabía, me lo comentó el otro día Sakura – dije poniéndome delante de él para que me viera – ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté girando la cabeza hacia la derecha mirándole a los ojos – Ayer cuando fuiste a ver Sasuke… ¿estaba bien? – **_

_**Sí, no tenía nada – dijo con la misma voz de siempre - ¿fuiste a ver a Sakura con Takeshi? – preguntó mirándome a los ojos.**_

_**Pues claro, Sakura vive conmigo, ¿no te acuerdas? Somos compañeras de piso y Takeshi es un invitado hasta que se cure del todo y se vaya para su aldea – contesté mirándole a los ojos, al principio frunció el ceño, pero luego volvió a la misma expresión de siempre.**_

_**Hmp – **_

_**Y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo se oyeron los gritos de mi otro compañero de equipo.**_

_**¡Ola! – gritó mientras se ponía al lado mía y enfrente de Neji - ¡cuánto tiempo! – gritó mientras me abrazaba.**_

_**Si… mucho – dije contestándole al abrazo.**_

_**¿Y Gai? – preguntó Neji interrumpiendo nuestro abrazo.**_

_**Ahora viene, estaba hablando con la hokage – dijo intentando abrazarle a él, pero este se apartó y en su segundo intento por parte de Lee este estiró el brazo y le puso la mano en la cara para que no se acercara.**_

_**Tras un intento fallido más de Lee por abrazar a Neji apareció Gai con su discurso de la juventud que duró como media hora ya que me dio pena interrumpirle, hacía mucho que no lo escuchaba por su parte, después empezamos a entrenar los 4 juntos, primero la puntería contra unos árboles, luego practicamos la agilidad y los reflejos, y después de eso cuando Lee y Gai decidieron dar no se cuantas vueltas alrededor de Konoha, así que Neji y yo decidimos entrenar como lo hacíamos siempre.**_

_**Ya habían pasado tres horas y faltaba solo media hora.**_

_**Ya me tengo que ir – anuncié, y por su cara me parece que no le hacía mucha gracia.**_

_**¿A dónde vas? – con esa pregunta parecía que fuese mi padre, lo que pasa es que él no lo es y aunque no fuera hacer nada malo, ni del otro mundo no me parecía necesario decírselo.**_

_**A hacer cosas – dije mientras recogía mis kunais, pero noté como dos pies se plantaban delante de mí - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté al levantar la cabeza y verle ahí parado mirándome seriamente.**_

_**¿A dónde vas? – preguntó otra vez, decidí levantarme y ponerme a su altura, aunque era como 6 centímetro más alto que yo.**_

_**Ya te dije que a hacer cosas – respondí más alto que la anterior vez pero no tan alto como para llegar a gritar.**_

_**¿Y dónde es eso? – seguía preguntando.**_

_**Pues… - pero antes de que pudiera decir algo le escuché refunfuñar algo y solo entendí el nombre de Takeshi, se me dibujó una sonrisa en la boca, aunque me costaba creerlo y no me lo creía parecía que estuviera celoso – ¿porqué tanto interés? –**_

_**Porque dejas el entrenamiento a la mitad – contestó cortante.**_

_**Pues no dejo nada a la mitad, porque mis entrenamientos de ahora en adelante no durarán lo mismo de siempre por la mañana, porque lo alargaré más por la tarde ya que yo trabajo – dije algo enfadada mientras me giraba y me iba a casa a lavarme y prepararme.**_

_**Hmp – otra vez ese ruido cuando pasaba por su lado, solo me traía malos recuerdos y estar con él me dejaba los sentimientos a flor de piel, pues unas lágrimas querían escapar de mis ojos y no se lo permitiría, porque tenía que ser siempre tan… tan borde y porque yo era tan débil, un simple ruidito molesto al pasar por su lado hacía que recordara ese estúpido momento y casi hacerme llorar.**_

_**Llegué a casa me duché, me vestí y me hice dos coletas bajas para que no molestara el pelo cuando enseñara a los niños, faltaban solo diez minutos para que empezaran las clases así que me despedí de Takeshi y de Temari que jugaban a uno de esos juegos que jugaba siempre Shikamaru, supuse que Sakura estaría en el hospital, hoy le tocaba por la mañana y tal como dijo esta mañana supuse que también tendría por la tarde cambiando el turno a alguna compañera.**_

_**Llegué bien de tiempo y los niños también, parecían muy entusiasmados, al principio estaba nerviosa, porque pocas veces había tratado con niños y tampoco había enseñado a nadie nunca nada, pero la clase estuvo a mena y divertida, primero me presenté, luego se presentaron ellos, eran 5 niños y 6 niñas, y antes de enseñarles lo básico les pedí que me hablaran de ellos, sus gustos, lo que no les gusta…. Como cuando yo empecé mi primer día con el equipo Gai, y después pasamos a la clase de verdad, les enseñé lo básico y les puse ejercicios para que practicaran en casa.**_

_**Después me fui a casa a comer, Takeshi estaba preparando la comida mientras Temari sentada en el suelo leía un libro, o mejor dicho, pasaba las hojas de un libro mirándolas por encima, así no creo ni que leyera dos líneas.**_

_**¿Te ayudo? – le pregunté a Takeshi cuando entraba a la cocina.**_

_**No gracias – dijo mientras me miraba con una de sus sonrisas, le faltaba poco tiempo para que se fuera y lo poco que había estado un Konoha no lo había pasado con él la mayor parte del tiempo, me sentía al – pero si quieres puedes poner la mesa.**_

_**Está bien – dije mientras me acercaba a coger platos de los que compró Sakura la última vez, aún quedaban unos pocos, pero ya era hora de ir a comprar platos de verdad y no desechables – para nosotros tres, ¿no?**_

_**Takeshi asintió.**_

_**Sakura llamó y dijo que se quedaba en la cafetería del hospital a comer – oí que decía Temari desde el comedor.**_

_**Está bien… - suspiré – no me puedo creer que no se atreva a pisar la calle del hospital a casa solo por no encontrarse con Sasuke – **_

_**Sí – dijo Temari – es un pelín tonta, Sasuke sabe que Sakura trabaja en el hospital y no le van a impedir el paso si entra – finalizó.**_

_**Pues tu también – tras ese comentario me miró con cara de pocos amigos – Shikamaru sabe que vives aquí y si quiere puede venir a buscarte, yo no le voy a impedir el paso a un amigo a casa – **_

_**Pero a la habitación en la que estoy durmiendo si que se le impide el paso, y como se le ocurra entrar en casa yo misma me ocupo de que no pueda volver a poner un pie en el suelo – comentó mientras se crujía los nudillos.**_

_**Claro… - dije dándole la razón como a los locos, que por la pinta que tenía en ese momento si que parecía una loca.**_

_**¿Qué tal tu primer día de trabajo? – preguntó algo más animada cerrando el libro que tenía en las manos y apoyándolo en un estante.**_

_**¡Bien! Los niños son fantásticos y muy simpáticos, al principio un poco nerviosa pero luego todo bien – comenté alegre, desde luego hoy era un día estupendo sin tener en cuenta el entrenamiento de esta mañana.**_

_**¿Y qué tal con Neji esta mañana? – **_

_**Pues… al principio bien, pero luego… la verdad que luego no tan bien, al final del entrenamiento me quedé pensando porque no me había quedado en casa como vosotras – le dije aún con una sonrisa en la cara, me había propuesto no ser débil e intentar dejar a un lado mis sentimientos por mucho que me costara.**_

_**Ay… si es que los chicos… - y antes de que dijera nada.**_

_**Pues este que te está haciendo la comida es un chico – dijo Takeshi entrando al comedor con la comida.**_

_**Pero tú eres especial… - dijo haciéndole la pelota.**_

_**Todos reímos, comimos y hablamos un rato, pero después se me ocurrió que antes de ir a entrenar podría ir a ver a Sakura al hospital a ver qué tal va y si ha decidido también quedarse a dormir allí.**_

_**Así que guardé un poco de comida en un plato y lo envolví para que no se cayera, me dirigí al hospital después de decírselo a Temari y Takeshi, cuando estaba saliendo se me unió Temari diciendo algo como que no aguantaba estar encerrada y que un hombre no le quitaría la libertad de andar por la calle cuando quiera.**_

_**Llegamos al hospital y le pregunté a Nicaisha, que estaba en la entrada por Sakura.**_

_**No puedo decirte en que planta está – dijo cuando le hablé de Sakura – me dijo que si le decía a alguien me iba a pasar un accidente –**_

_**Jajaja, venga Nicaisha que soy Tenten y le traigo la comida – dije enseñándole la bolsa donde llevaba la comida de Sakura – y esta es Temari, una amiga de Suna – se dieron la mano en forma de saludo.**_

_**Esta me sonrió – está en la quinta planta viendo a sus pacientes – dijo señalándome las escaleras.**_

_**Vamos – le dije a Temari.**_

_**Nos costó un poco encontrarla, la quinta planta es muy grande y yo no sabía cuáles eran los pacientes de Sakura, cuando la encontramos se alegró de vernos y decidió ir a la cafetería a comer la comida tan rica que le habíamos llevado.**_

_**Ya en la cafetería comenzamos a hablar y Temari y Sakura se desahogaron un poco más metiéndose con los chicos, luego me fui al entrenamiento dejando a Sakura y Temari con su conversación. Cuando me iba al campo de entrenamiento me encontré al Nara, que nada más me vio me levantó la mano en forma de saludo y me paró para hablar con él.**_

_**¿Sabes dónde está Temari? La estoy buscando pero no la encuentro – preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos, muy impaciente por encontrarla no estaba.**_

_**Pues… ¿y dónde la has buscado? – antes de decirle donde estaba mi amiga tenía que pensar si ayudarle a él y dejar a mi amiga "al aire" y que luego me matara a mí o no decirle nada a él y que siguiera buscando, si seguía buscando ya la encontraría.**_

_**Pues primero he ido a tu casa y no estaba, el chico ese no me dijo nada, luego fui al parque, al campo de entrenamiento, a casa de Hinata, y a Ichiraku – finalizó pensando si se había dejado algo.**_

_**¿Tantos sitios? – pregunté viendo como el chico asentía, la verdad que si la había estado buscando un rato y en más de dos sitios, algo raro en él, así que darle un empujoncito no pasa nada – se fue a ver a Sakura al hospital, pero no sé si ya se fue – **_

_**Gracias – **_

_**Vi como se dirigía al hospital y no me quería imaginar a mi amiga cuando se lo encontrara, ¿lo mataría? Quizá, y después de saber quien le dijo me mataría a mí…**_

_**Seguí mi camino al campo de entrenamiento donde estuve unas horas hasta que vi que cierta ojiperla se acercaba a mí.**_

_**Ola Hinata, ¿qué haces? – pregunté cuando estaba a dos pasos de mí.**_

_**Nada, es solo que Naruto se fue a entrenar con su equipo y Neji está entrenando en casa con Hiashi, así que decidí venir a entrenar contigo, si no te importa… - dijo mirando al suelo, algo cortada por lo último que dijo.**_

_**Claro – asentí.**_

_**Estuvimos entrenando como una hora y media, ya eran las ocho y decidimos parar para descansar.**_

_**Oye Hinata – la llamé – cuando dijiste que Naruto se fue a entrenar con su equipo te referías a Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi, ¿no? – **_

_**Esta levantó la cabeza – sí, y con Sai también, ¿por qué? –**_

_**Porque creí que Sakura tenía que estar en el hospital también en la tarde – **_

_**Pues no, fui con Naruto a buscar a Sakura y no tenía turno, pero Naruto tuvo que llevarse a Sakura a la fuerza, el pobrecillo se llevó unos cuantos golpes – dijo tapándose la boca para evitar reírse.**_

_**Ya me parecía a mí raro que después de todo lo que dijo Sakura se fuera sin más a entrenar con su equipo y más si en él se encontraba Sasuke.**_

_**¿Quieres venir a cenar a casa hoy Tenten? – pregunté Hinata sacándome de mis pensamientos.**_

_**Lo siento Hinata, pero hoy es la última noche de Temari y Takeshi y me gustaría cenar con ellos, si quieres vente tú… - **_

_**Mmm… tendría que ir a pedir permiso a Hiashi – empezó a decir.**_

_**Yo te acompaño – me ofrecí levantándome del suelo.**_

_**Está bien – **_

_**Y después de eso fuimos a su casa para que la dejaran venirse a cenar.**_

_**Cuando llegamos decidí esperarla dentro de la casa pero en la entrada, cuando oí unos pasos que se acercaban pensé que era ella, pero me equivoqué, era otro miembro del clan Hyuga.**_

_**Así que se va mañana – dijo Neji mirándome, se notaba que estaba entrenando, estaba un poco sudado.**_

_**Sí, mañana por la tarde después de comer, quizá hagamos una comida con todos… - este se quedó mirando sin decir nada – lo digo porque te puedes pasar – este asintió sin decir nada – mañana por la mañana en el entrenamiento te digo a qué hora es.**_

_**Volvió a asentir y después apareció Hinata, me ofreció pasar a su habitación pues quería lavarse antes de ir a cenar, tardó diez minutos, cuando llegué a casa estaba Takeshi leyendo un libro, una costumbre que se había vuelto común en él, pero ni rastro de Sakura y Sasuke, aunque se escuchaba el sonido de la ducha.**_

_**Ola – saludó Hinata.**_

_**Ola – dijo Takeshi levantando la vista del libro.**_

_**Ola, ¿quién más hay en casa? – pregunté señalando la puerta del baño.**_

_**Sakura, dijo que hasta que no estuviera limpia no saldría – se empezó a reír, pero preferí esperar a que saliera ella para que me lo contara.**_

_**¿Y Temari? – volví hablar.**_

_**Sakura dijo que vendría para la cena, que hasta entonces estaría ocupada, preferí no preguntar – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.**_

_**Está bien – suspiré – me iré a mi habitación a cambiarme, Hinata como en tu casa – esta sonrió y se acercó a Takeshi con el cual empezó hablar.**_

_**Me fui a mi habitación y me di una rápida ducha en el baño de mi habitación, tardé como quince minutos y cuando salí todavía no estaban ni Temari, ni Sakura. Esperamos media hora más para empezar hacer la cena, la iba a hacer yo sola, pero Hinata se ofreció a ayudarme.**_

_**A los diez minutos de empezar hacer la cena llegó Temari que parecía estar en las nubes y bastante contenta, creo que al final la hice un favor al decirle a Shikamaru donde estaba.**_

_**Cuando pusimos la cena en la mesa apareció Sakura por la puerta con una toalla en el pelo.**_

_**Cenamos tranquilamente y hablamos de cosas muy diversas, de cosas que hacíamos Temari, Takeshi y yo en Suna, de lo que hacían Sakura e Hinata en Konoha y de más.**_

_**Después de la cena Hinata se fue a su casa y nosotros recogimos y limpiamos para después irnos a dormir.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Espero que os haya gustado,

Bye bss


	18. capítulo 18

**Atención:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad.**

**Lo que no está escrito en cursiva lo narro yo.**

***algo* es un pensamiento**

¡Ola! Gracias por esperar, recuperé las dos que tenía que recuperar, aunque suspendí uno de los dos exámenes que tuve que hacer con un cuatro, si es que a mí la economía no se me da bien.

Buenos aquí os dejo otro capi, espero que os guste

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Al día siguiente cuando me desperté me di cuenta de que era tarde, hacía media hora que tendría que estar en el campo de entrenamiento, así que me levanté como una bala y me vestí, me cogí un bollo de encima de la mesa de la cocina el cual sería mi desayuno y salí corriendo para no llegar más tarde de lo que lo hacía. Pero cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso tropecé con alguien y caímos al suelo los dos.**_

_**Perdón – fue lo único que llegué a decir mientras me levantaba y me disponía a salir corriendo, pero noté que me cogían del brazo, fue entonces cuando me giré y le vi ahí parado – ups – fue entonces cuando me sonrojé un poquito – lo siento Neji, ya sé que llego tarde pero es que me dormí – **_

_**Veía que no recibía respuesta de él, solo me miraba y la verdad me estaba incomodando, y no sabía si poner rumbo al campo de entrenamiento o hablarle.**_

_**¿Nos vamos? Lee y Gai tienen… - me decidí hablar pero antes de terminar me cortó.**_

_**Se fueron a entrenar alrededor de Konoha, ya sabes… - asentí con la cabeza – vine a buscarte porque ellos no saben donde vives y me mandaron buscarte – **_

_**Vaya, no sabía que me pudiera sentir más incómoda, le habían obligado a venir a buscarme.**_

_**¿Has desayunado? – le pregunté para evitar otra vez ese silencio incómodo – este negó con la cabeza, y me dispuse abrir la puerta para ofrecerle un desayuno como recompensa de haberle hecho ir a mi casa.**_

_**Mejor vamos a entrenar – dijo mientras me agarraba la mano en la que tenía las llaves.**_

_**Para poder entrenar bien hay que desayunar, es la comida más importante del día – dije soltándome de su agarre y abrir la puerta.**_

_**Cuando entré, me aparté y le dejé espacio para que entrara.**_

_**No se si hay alguien despierto, voy a ver – le informé mientras veía como me seguía.**_

_**Eché un vistazo por encima y pude ver que no había nadie – siéntate si quieres – le dije señalando el sofá – voy a ver si están durmiendo – este se sentó mientras asentía, pude ver que Temari dormía, pero la habitación de Takeshi y de Sakura estaban vacías – Temari duerme – dije mientras volvía con Neji - ¿qué quieres para desayunar? – le pregunté mientras veía que se levantaba.**_

_**Te ayudo – dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, estaba decidido, así que me encogí de hombros y me fui a la cocina con él dos pasos más atrás que yo.**_

_**¿Quieres té? – pregunté mientras buscaba unas tazas y para preparar té.**_

_**Está bien – **_

_**Estábamos callados mientras se hacía el té, los dos sentados en unas sillas improvisadas por Sakura cuando llegamos a la casa, ahora estaba más segura que nunca que teníamos que terminar de comprar los muebles que faltaban.**_

_**¿Y muchas novedades cuando me fui? – pregunté mientras veía como Neji pasaba la vista por encima de la cocina examinándola.**_

_**Lo único que cambió fue Fuka – que instintos asesinos aparecieron al oir ese nombre – pero ya se fue y tú has vuelto – **_

_**¿Y eso es malo? – preguntaba mientras me giraba para servir el té, pero no recibía contestación – daré tu silencio como un sí – dije mientras me giraba a mirarle, su ceño se frunció, que cara de enfadado se le acababa de poner.**_

_**No es malo que hayas vuelto, ya era hora – ese tono y serio hizo que me pasara un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.**_

_**No se si tomármelo como algo bueno o malo – comenté para obtener una respuesta concreta, pues no sabía si tomarme eso como una especie de regañina o porque me echaba de menos y no sabía expresarlo, aunque esa última opción era menos probable.**_

_**Tómatelo como quieras – dijo mientras tomaba un poco de té.**_

_**Me encogí de hombros, por qué era que no me sorprendía su respuesta… Pero para mi sorpresa a esa respuesta no le siguió un silencio sino una conversación amena y tranquila.**_

_**¿Se van hoy Temari y Takeshi? – preguntó.**_

_**Sí – asentí con la cabeza – supongo que estará en el hospital con Sakura haciéndole una revisión para ver si se puede ir.**_

_**Claro, para que Temari no tenga problemas por el camino, me dijeron que recibió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza – comentó * a lo mejor por eso es así de imbécil, o ya lo sería y se empeoró* **_**pensó para sí sin comentar nada por si recibía algún reproche por parte de compañera.**

_**Sí, supongo que por eso no están en casa Sakura y Takeshi**_

_**Sí, supongo que por eso no están en casa Sakura y Takeshi – dije mientras tomaba un poco de mi té - ¿y qué tal todo? Antes te pregunté y solo me dijiste que Fuka se fue… - **_

_**Sí, volvió a su aldea antes de que tu volvieras y nuestro equipo se volvió a quedar incompleto – **_

_**Y entonces buscasteis otro integrante, ¿no? – era raro hablar así con él pero me alegraba, es verdad que había cambiado, pero era un cambio que me gustaba.**_

_**No – negó mientras me miraba a los ojos – fue entonces cuando nos enteramos cuando volvías, pero no nos avisaste a ninguno – se había puesto serio pero eso no me impedía responderle.**_

_**Quería ser una sorpresa – dije mientras le sonreía para quitarle esa seriedad y que volviera al de antes – hacía mucho que no os veía y una sorpresa no es mala – no decía nada – pero a ti no te sorprendió nada, por no sorprender ni me saludaste – le incité a ver si me decía algo.**_

_**Ya sabía que volvía, y sabes perfectamente que no me gustan las demostraciones afectivas en público – asentí con la cabeza, eso era cierto.**_

_**Pero supongo que con tu novia te daría igual – dije mirándole atentamente, pero ni un rubor, ni un ceño fruncido, ninguna señal de que le afectara mi comentario.**_

_**Tal vez por eso cortamos – contestó.**_

_**Eso sí que me sorprendió, lo dijo tan tranquilo, como si nada – ¿por quererte en público? – pregunté algo ofendida, y si su respuesta era sí, le gritaría, no por cortar, cosa de la que me alegro, sino por esa explicación tan… digamos estúpida.**_

_**No – se quedó callado, esperé que continuara y me diera una explicación, pero tampoco era quien para pedírsela. Así que solo reí, lo que provocó que me mirara un poco molesto - ¿de qué te ríes? – exigió saber.**_

_**No te preocupes, no me río de ti – le aclaré – es solo que me río de un recuerdo, ¿quieres saber cuál? – pregunté sin obtener tampoco respuesta – tu silencio me lo tomaré como un sí – y continué – del día que me declaré –por el gesto de su cara, el cual intentó evitar, noté que le extrañó mi respuesta – después de unos días me dijiste algo así como que las relaciones entre los compañeros de equipo no era bueno o no era recomendado, no me acuerdo muy bien ahora mismo – terminé de hablar y volvió a su postura y gesto de la cara normal.**_

_**Sí me acuerdo – fue lo único que dijo.**_

_**Y ahora voy a ser un poco descarada y te preguntaré ¿por qué con ella sí saliste si también era una compañera de equipo? – como le dije me atreví a preguntar, desde que me entré que había salido con Fuka esa pregunta rondaba todo el rato por mi cabeza.**_

_**Pues también tendrías que saber que no tengo por qué contestarte – esa fue su respuesta, pero yo le conocía bien.**_

_**Sí, y como también te conozco te voy a ofrecer un trato – enarcó una ceja esperando mi propuesta algo interesado decía yo – tú me contestas a mi pregunta y yo te dejo que me preguntes también algo descarado y no me negaré a contestarte, ni a mentirte – dudó por un momento.**_

_**Está bien – paró y se tocó la nuca con la mano derecha – pues empecé a salir con Fuka después de sus muchas insistencias al llegar al grupo, tardé 3 meses en aceptar y no fue por mí sino por consejos de un amigo – finalizó.**_

_**Me quedé sorprendida ¿un amigo? ¿qué amigo? ¿y desde cuando llama a alguien amigo?**_

_**Además – comenzó hablar – yo a Fuka no la veía como una compañera de equipo como te veía a ti, la veía como alguien más, era cortada con la gente menos conmigo y se maquillaba tanto como Ino o Sakura, lo que me dio a entender que no se centraba con su personalidad, no era como tú.**_

_***Vaya, ¿eso será una indirecta?* **_**pensaba Tenten al oír esa última frase salida de su boca**_**, *no era igual que yo y salió con ella, eso quiere decir que yo no soy el tipo de chica con la que quiere salir, bueno… no me pienso deprimir, ahora somos amigos*.**_

_**Bueno… - empecé hablar – te toca… y un trato es un trato, ¿no? pregúntame lo que quieras – **_

_**Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir nada se oyó como se abría la puerta y se oían unos gritos.**_

_**¡Tenten! ¡Tenten! – gritaba cierto chico buscándome por la casa, y solo encontró a una Temari enfada - Los resultados del hospital… - gritaba hasta que llegó a la cocina y nos vio a Neji y a mí - ¿interrumpo algo? –**_

_**No, solo estábamos desayunando para ir a entrenar – le sonreí *no se de que me has salvado pero gracias, ¿cuál será la pregunta de Neji?* - ¿Qué pasa con los resultados del hospital? – pregunté mientras veía los papeles que llevaba en su mano, y de repente vi como se abalanzaba sobre mí a abrazarme.**_

_**Los resultados son buenos y ya me puedo volver esta tarde a casa – dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz – te voy a echar de menos – terminó mientras me soltaba y me estampaba un beso en la mejilla, y fue en la mejilla porque giré la cara, que si no… **_

_**Oí cierto carraspeo por parte de Neji y los dos nos giramos, yo algo sonrojada y no pude evitar que fuese algo notorio.**_

_**Ya he terminado mi té ¿y tú? – preguntó**_

_**Pues sí, también – **_

_**Pues vamos a entrenar que se nos hace tarde – ordenó.**_

_**Está bien – miré a Takeshi – nos vemos en la comida, vete con Temari a avisar a todos, ¿si? – asintió y después de él yo - ¿nos vamos? – dije esta vez dirigiéndome a Neji.**_

_**Este asintió y salimos por la puerta en dirección al campo de entrenamiento, pensé que en el camino me preguntaría lo que quisiera, pero me equivoqué, no dijo nada, durante el entrenamiento tampoco, no sacó el tema y yo tampoco, estuvimos unas horas hasta que tuve que irme a casa a ducharme para ir a la escuela.**_

_**¿Te vienes a comer no? - pregunté antes de irme.**_

_**¿A qué hora? – preguntó.**_

_**Pues… - me arrasqué la cabeza – supongo que sobre las cuatro, ¿vendrás? – volví a preguntar.**_

_**Supongo que sí, iré con Hinata – **_

_**Le sonreí y le levanté la mano en forma de despedida, de camino a casa recopilé todo lo que había pasado con Neji, y se me dibujó una sonrisa en la cara, me encanta mi vida, todo como siempre o incluso mejor con ese nuevo carácter por parte de él, si hasta parecía una persona normal con conversaciones, y llamando a alguien amigo, todavía seguía pensando quien es, y si a mí alguna vez me lo llamará. Sin darme cuenta llegué a mi casa y me duché, no me sorprendió no encontrarme con nadie, Sakura seguiría en el hospital aún huyendo de Sasuke y Temari y Takeshi estaría avisando a la gente, aunque no estaba muy segura, a lo mejor Temari estaba con Shikamaru, pero Takeshi no sabe dónde está la gente, *agg, que dolor de cabeza, que estén donde quieran ya son mayorcitos todos* **_

_**Después me dirigí a la escuela, donde los niños ya me estaban esperando y eso que llegué cinco minutos antes, esos niños estaba segura de que se iban a convertir en mi vida, eran tan graciosos y se esforzaban tanto… **_

_**Después de la hora y media de estar con los niños volví a casa, miré mi reloj, todavía quedaba otra hora y media para la comida y tenía que prepararla e ir a casa de Hinata a por sillas y comprar más platos, con la ayuda de Takeshi me daría tiempo, porque no contaba con Sakura y Temari.**_

_**Cuando llegué ya estaba Takeshi preparando algo en el horno, olía muy bien, le indiqué que me daría una pequeña ducha porque estaba sucia por estar entrenando con los niños.**_

_**Cuando salí me dispuse a ayudar a Takeshi con la cena y después me fui al hospital a buscar a Sakura y de paso comprar los platos y los vasos para la comida.**_

_**¡Ola Nicaisha! – saludé a mi amiga – siempre te toca estar aquí… - **_

_**Esta asintió – desde luego cada vez que vienes tú sí – empezamos a reír-**_

_**Y que… Sakura te ha dicho hoy también que no está o puedo… - pero no me dio tiempo a terminar la frase.**_

_**Está en su despacho con unos papeles, pero puedes ir a buscarla, hace como quince minutos que se tendría que a ver ido pero no lo ha hecho, ¿la ha pasado algo? – preguntó preocupada.**_

_**Nada, solo que está… como decirlo… - busqué la palabra exacta, pues si ella no le había contado nada de Sasuke yo tampoco era nadie para hacerlo – dramática, para que luego diga que no la vengo a buscar i ver y eso – **_

_**Esta sonrió y nos despedimos mientras me dirigía al ascensor a buscarla, pero que sorpresa la mía cuando vi que cierto pelinegro salía de él con cara de mal humor, intenté saludar pero iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni se fijó el pelinegro, Kaoru y Sakura estaban juntos en el despacho con unos informes, pero no parecía que estuvieran haciendo nada, Sakura estaba en la parte de su escritorio al lado de un ordenador y Kaoru en la otra parte, solo reían, así que solo supuse que los celos de Sasuke se activan a la mínima.**_

_**Toqué a la puerta que estaba abierta para que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia.**_

_**¡Ola Tenten! – me saludó Sakura tras verme – Kaoru esta es Tenten, mi amiga y compañera de piso – nos presentó.**_

_**Ola, encantado – dijo mientras me daba la mano, parecía majo pero no me gustaba para ella.**_

_**¿Nos vamos? Estamos preparando… - pero me cortó antes de terminar.**_

_**¡ah! Sí, vámonos. Adiós – se despidió del chico – mañana seguimos – le informó mientras le sacaba apresuradamente del despacho para cerrar la puerta y me cogía de la mano para arrastrarme fuera del hospital, haciendo que solo me pudiera despedir de Nicaisha con un gesto de mano.**_

_**Cuando estábamos andando por fin tranquilamente hacia casa después de comprar los vasos y platos para a comida hizo ademán de hablar pero yo fui más rápida - ¿me puedes explicar que fue todo eso? ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté.**_

_**Pues es que Kaoru… - paró a pensar – no es como pensaba.**_

_**¿Solo eso? No es como pensabas y por eso me arrastraste casi todo el camino hasta aquí – mi voz sonaba algo irritada.**_

_**Esta solo asintió con la cabeza – es que estaba muy pegado a mí y lo separaba pero él seguía insistiendo, hasta que por fin le solté un guantazo y entró Sasuke, nos miró y se fue, y después se sentó al otro lado de la mesa – explicó.**_

_**Era una explicación algo rara, o mejor dicho una historia rara – vamos que Kaoru es una babosa – deduje - ¿pero por qué os reíais cuando llegué? – **_

_**Pues, no creo que sea una babosa porque sí, creo que sabía que vendría Sasuke y por eso se me pegaba tanto, pero no encuentro como pudo saberlo – miró mi cara y vio una expresión de confusión, era imposible que lo supiera, ese chico no es vidente y Sasuke nunca se hace notar – por eso evité que dijeras lo de la cena, y nos reíamos porque sí, después de que se sentara al otro lado me empecé a reír y él siguió.**_

_**Pues pareceríais locos riéndoos por que sí – concluí.**_

_**Llegamos a casa y preparamos la mesa, mientras Takeshi terminaba de preparar la comida, solo faltaba como media hora para que la gente empezara a llegar.**_

_**¡Las sillas! – me acordé – le dije a Hinata que iría a su casa a por ellas – **_

_**Pues ve – dijo Sakura.**_

_**Acompáñame – le indiqué a Sakura.**_

_**Ni en broma, no quiero encontrarme con Sasuke por la calle – **_

_**Mi cara era entre enfado e histeria, me daban de coger a Sasuke y Sakura y encerrarles en una habitación para ver si así se le iban esos miedos e imaginaciones suyas.**_

_**Así que me dirigí corriendo a casa de Hinata a por las sillas. Y allí estaban esperando ella y su primo con sillas preparadas.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior a: asukasoad, christti, tenten, NaraVillbs y Aliciajm.

Muxas gracias x los reviews!!!

Bye bss

Sigan comentando, x fiiii.


	19. capítulo 19

**Atención:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad.**

**Lo que no está escrito en cursiva lo narro yo.**

***algo* es un pensamiento**

Ola!!! Ya se acerca el final del fic, espero que os guste el capítulo y que sigan comentando para saber sus opiniones.

Pero el siguiente es el último capítulo y a lo mejor hago un epílogo, es solo que no me quería enrollar mucho con la historia y ya se me hacía muy larga.

A ver si os gusta

Gracias a asukasoad y Aliciajm por los comentarios del capítulos anterior, me alegra de que os siga gustando.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Cuando íbamos de camino a casa todo fue silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de mi casa.**_

_**Gracias por ayudarme a traer las sillas, y por prestarme las illas también – dije mientras abría la puerta a los dos Hyuga.**_

_**No ha sido nada – contestó Hinata algo tímida – pero llegamos bien de tiempo, ¿no? – preguntó preocupada por el retraso que llevábamos.**_

_**No te preocupes – dije mirando mi reloj mientras entrábamos – faltan como cinco minutos para que la gente empiece a llegar – comenté.**_

_**Cuando entramos vi que Takeshi seguía en la cocina y que Sakura se estaba preparando aún en el baño por el ruido que venía de él, ya que Temari estaba con Shikamaru en el comedor empezando con su despedida cariñosa.**_

_**¿Dónde dejo las sillas? – dijo el Hyuga situado detrás de mí.**_

_**Pues – dije mientras me giraba para verlo – déjalas aquí al lado de las que yo ponga – dije mientras me acercaba a la mesa ya puesta y colocando las sillas alrededor de esta.**_

_**A los cinco minutos empezó a llegar la gente y ya definitivamente a los veinte ya habían llegado todos, menos cierto pelinegro el cual la pelirrosa creía que no llegaría, así que Sakura y yo los estábamos colocando en la mesa cuando se dio cuenta que sobraba un sitio.**_

_**Tú siéntate, que yo voy a por la comida y a por Takeshi – esta solo frunció el ceño, suponía que ya sabía lo que pasaba pero no dijo nada y yo tampoco.**_

_**Fui a por Takeshi a la cocina y junto con él llevamos la comida a la mesa y antes de que pudiera sentarme llamaron a la puerta, ya habría llegado el último invitado y todo estaba preparado para que Sakura no pudiera cambiarse en último momento.**_

_**Así que entramos y le senté en la silla al lado de la cual tendría que sentarse Sakura, esta no estaba, tampoco estaban Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Takeshi y Kiba que estaban en el jardín ya que Kiba había insistido mucho en que salieran para ver el truco nuevo de Akamaru. Yo también me senté en donde me iba a sentar antes en mi derecha a Hinata y a mi izquierda a Kiba, pero cuando se fueron sentando poco a poco claro que Sakura acabó al lado de Sasuke, pero yo acabé entre Neji y Takeshi, algo realmente incómodo, sobre todo por que Takeshi no paraba de pasarme el brazo alrededor del cuello, yo tampoco lo evitaba ni tampoco le decía que no, pero desde que nos conocemos lo hace y no tendría que ser ahora diferente, ¿no? Notaba los ojos de Takeshi plantados en mí directamente, no se cortaba en mirarme y sonreírme, mientras que Neji solo miraba de reojo, le vi un par de veces pero no dije nada.**_

_**Pero la comida estuvo bien, estuvimos hablando y bebiendo (poco) porque después tendría que volver a entrenar y Temari y Takeshi tenían que volver bien a Suna y se estaban algo bebidos no iban a llegar bien o no iban a llegar directamente.**_

_**Y dinos Takeshi – comenzó hablar Ino – ese tatuaje del que tanto he oído hablar, el del dragón – aclaró - ¿tiene algún significado? ¿o simplemente te gustó? – preguntó curiosa la rubia.**_

_**Pues… tiene un significado – contestó – pero es algo personal – finalizó con una sonrisa, y tras eso no le volvió a preguntar por él, la rubia era curiosa pero había desistido, simplemente esas palabras con esa sonrisa la ganó.**_

_**Aunque desde la cena había oído algo de que Ino y Sai salían, no formalmente pero iba por ahí.**_

_**¿Y vais a volver? – preguntó esta vez Hinata.**_

_**Eso espero – oí que susurraba Takeshi, apenas audible excepto por mí.**_

_**Pues claro que sí – dijo Temari cogiendo de la mano a Shikamaru, el cual se ruborizó un poco.**_

_**¿Entonces es oficial? – preguntó una entusiasmada Sakura y algo cotilla también - ¿estáis juntos? –**_

_**Sí – dijo Shikamaru.**_

_**Somos novios oficialmente desde esta mañana cuando vino a buscarme – decía Temari con una sonrisa en la boca y con su mano entrelazada con la de Shikamaru.**_

_**Pues ya no son la única parejita del grupo – comentó Sakura mirando a Naruto e Hinata, la cual estaba sonrojada y este solo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**_

_**Pude ver como Sasuke murmuraba algo a Sakura y estaba se enfadaba un poco pero no le gritaba ni nada, solo murmuraban y no con mucha alegría, se notaba por los gestos de Sakura, o mejor dicho, por los gestos de la cara de Sakura.**_

_**¿Queréis postre? – preguntó Takeshi antes de que pudiera intervenir entre ambos – tengo uno casero en la cocina, lo preparé esta mañana con la ayuda de Tenten – **_

_**¡Pues un postre estaría bien para terminar la comida! – gritaba el rubio hiperactivo.**_

_**Takeshi se dirigía a la cocina cuando yo me dispuse a seguirle noté que tiraban de mí hacia abajo, era Neji.**_

_**¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.**_

_**Cuando vayas a entrenar te acompaño y hablamos – susurró, asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a la cocina para ayudar a Takeshi con los nuevos platos para el postre y para el postre.**_

_**Después del postre Takeshi y Temari cogieron sus bolsas para dirigirse a Suna y todos les acompañamos hasta la puerta de Konoha a despedirles, Temari y Shikamaru se apartaron un poco para cuchichear y besarse por última vez mientras nosotros le deseábamos buen viaje a Takeshi y que volviera pronto, desde esa tarde que le notaba algo raro, pero no sabría explicar por qué.**_

_**Y esa despedida fue original, me dijo "me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, que pena que ya se acabó", eso sonaba como un hasta nuca, como si no lo volviera a ver más en la vida.**_

_**Pero entonces lo más extraño ocurrió cuando estos se fueron y Sai se acercó a mí – las sonrisas ocultan cosas inimaginables que uno no sabe, sirven de máscaras para las persona, ¿sabías? – y después de decir esto me sonrió y se fue al lado de Ino.**_

_**Poco a poco nos fuimos separando, Ino y Sai se fueron por su parte, Hinata y Naruto por la suya, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee desaparecieron poco después, Sakura se fue al hospital donde la estaría esperando Tsunade y Kaoru y después Sasuke se dirigió a su casa a entrenar, nos quedamos Neji y yo solos. **_

_**Tengo que ir a casa a ponerme ropa de entrenamiento – comenté al ver a Neji observándome.**_

_**Yo también me tengo que poner mi ropa de entrenamiento – comentó este – nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento en veinte minutos – finalizó, y después de asentir yo se fue.**_

_**Me fui a casa, me puse la ropa de entrenamiento y me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento donde me estaría esperando Neji, no sabía de que quería hablar, pero seguro que sería por el trato de las preguntas, ya tendrá su pregunta, pero el caso que no se que sería para ser tan serio, su cara me dio cierta intranquilidad cuando me habló en la comida.**_

_**Cuando llegué este me estaba esperando de pie apoyado en un árbol y con los ojos cerrados, notó mi presencia y se incorporó y abrió los ojos para dirigirse a mí, yo también empecé a acercarme, cuando estábamos a dos pasos el uno del otro Sasuke apareció por sorpresa, una sorpresa que por casi hace que se me salga el corazón de la boca.**_

_**¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Neji al ver a Sasuke situado al lado nuestra, por su forma de hablar pareciera que él ya le hubiera notado antes de llegar y yo no.**_

_**Hay problemas, la hokage nos quiere ver a todos en su despacho – palabras preocupantes y no era el momento adecuado – solo faltan ustedes – finalizó.**_

_**Así que tras las palabras de Sasuke los tres nos dirigimos a la torre de la hokage, la cual no tenía buena cara y la de los demás ahí presentes tampoco.**_

_**¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunté preocupada.**_

_**Para contaros lo que pasa todo tengo que empezar desde un comienzo – y dicho esto miró a Sakura, la cual agachó la cabeza y murmuro una casi inaudible disculpa – todo empieza por las hierbas medicinales que recoge Sakura y para lo que sirven – **_

_**¿Y para qué sirven? – preguntó un dudoso pelirrubio.**_

_**Para un medicamento que estamos realizando aquí en Konoha que en manos inadecuadas puede ocurrir algo terrible – respondió Sakura.**_

_**Pero por que tanto misterio… ¿qué es? – preguntó esta vez Lee.**_

_**Pues es una especie de medicina que aumenta el chakra, como lo que ocurre con las pastillas de Chouji, pero estas son permananentes por unos cuantos años, no sabemos cuánto, estaban en fase de experimentación – y antes de que pudiera acabar fue interrumpida.**_

_**Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, te ayuda a tener más chakra y poder durar más en las batallas y tener más fuerza y… - cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía se calló.**_

_**Pues por eso mismo es malo en manos inadecuadas – aclaró Sakura.**_

_**Pero no fueron creadas para los enfrentamientos, sino para los ninjas que sufren como lo hacía Lee después del accidente que tuvo con Gaara en los exámenes de Chunin, si con mucho esfuerzo y ese duro entrenamiento el consiguió volver a ser un ninja como todos con una pequeña ayuda como lo eran esas mezclas medicinales lo conseguiría en la mitad de tiempo que Lee – explicó Tsunade.**_

_**Entonces esas mezclas medicinales como usted llama – empezó Sasuke – sirven para potenciar los músculos y el chakra –**_

_**Así es Sasuke, y si hace efecto en alguien inválido de forma inmediata y muy potente durante un largo período de tiempo, en un ninja con buenas condiciones y no por buena voluntad y para hacer lo correcto las consecuencias serían catastróficas – aclaró Tsunade.**_

_**Está bien, ¿y cuál es el problema? – preguntó Ino esta vez.**_

_**Que las mezclas medicinales y los informes han desaparecido – **_

_**¿Y qué pasa? A lo mejor lo han dejado en otro lado y no os habéis dado cuenta o se lo han llevado a casa alguno de vosotros y no – pero antes de que terminara recibió un golpe por parte de Sakura.**_

_**¡Calla tonto! Está claro que todo eso que tú dices son tonterías y que lo han robado – le gritó Sakura.**_

_**¿Y sabe quién lo robó? – preguntó Hinata.**_

_**Takeshi – dijo Sakura con una voz seca y fuerte y con cierto enfado en su tono de voz.**_

_**AL escuchar eso mis ojos se abrieron como platos - ¿Cómo que Takeshi? – pregunté enfadada - ¿Cómo sabes que fue Takeshi? – pregunté otra vez.**_

_**Tranquilízate – noté que me decía Lee mientras me abrazaba.**_

_**Tenten, sabemos que fue Takeshi y con ayuda de Kaoru – aclaró Tsunade.**_

_**Cuando nos despedimos de Temari y Takeshi en la puerta de Konoha decidí ir al hospital para seguir con los análisis de las mezclas medicinales, pero recordé que los informes los tenía en casa, en mi habitación, así que cambie de rumbo y llegué a casa, los informes no estaban, así que me asusté, pero decidí ir al hospital, a lo mejor estaban allí junto con todas las muestras – paró para tomar algo de aire – así que cuando llegué al hospital me encontré con Kaoru, estaba muy contento, y también tenía una aptitud rara – seguía contando Sakura.**_

_**Y te besó – intervino Sasuke de una forma muy brusca y directa, provocó que Sakura se ruborizara y se tocara los labios con asco.**_

_**Sí, me besó, entonces me dijo algo que no entendía, me dijo que era la mente más brillante e inocente que había conocido nunca, y que se había divertido mucho conmigo, que pena que ya se acabó, esas fueron sus palabras textuales – *las mismas palabras que me dijo a mí Takeshi* pensó Tenten al escuchar a la pelirrosa – no le hice caso, me dirigí a mi despacho, estaba todo bien, pero cuando me dirigí al cajón de mi escritorio donde tendría que estar la llave de la sala donde tendrían que estar guardados los análisis y las muestras no estaba, me empecé a poner nerviosa, así que vine a ver a Tsunade, ella tenía otra llave y cuando llegamos a la sala, no estaban las muestras, no estaban los informes, todo estaba roto y destrozado – seguía hablando Sakura hasta que fue interrumpida por Tsunade.**_

_**Tras algunas investigaciones rápidas descubrimos que fueron Takeshi y Kaoru, son de un grupo de una villa oculta desconocida hasta ahora, se identifican por un símbolo, el dragón – comentó Tsunade.**_

_**Takeshi lo tenía tatuado en la espalda en la parte superior derecha, era… - me corté antes de decir mi opinión sobre el dragón, eso no venía al caso.**_

_**La verdad que después de toda esta historia estaría en shock si no fuera por una frase que escuché en el día de hoy, Sai ya me había advertido en cierto modo que no todo es siempre lo que parece, está claro que él sentía cierta falsedad en esa sonrisa pero no sabía el qué, ya que si lo hubiera sabida se hubiera podido evitar todo esto.**_

_**Pues Kaoru tenía uno en el abdomen, encima del ombligo – comentó Naruto levantándose señalando el lugar que describía, todos le miraban con incredulidad – una vez que me estaba examinando me lo enseñó, a veces me hablaba de él, y de que era un ritual de familia – paró – ahora que lo pienso, cuando vi a Takeshi se me hizo conocido el tatuaje – volvió a parar - ¡si, era el mismo que el de Kaoru! – **_

_**Tarde, ese comentario llegaba tarde, y seguro que todos pensaban lo mismo.**_

_**Entonces si ya lo tienen, son peligrosos, ¿no cree? – pregunté.**_

_**Pues sí, si se han suministrado las dosis sí que son muy peligrosos – contestó a mi pregunta Tsunade.**_

_**Pero para que se administren las dosis se tienen que leer los informes, porque si se administran mal la dosis pueden acabar muertos – habló esta vez Sakura.**_

_**Entonces Temari está en peligro – dijo Shikamaru, se notaba que estaba nervioso por el tono de su voz y por el gesto de su cara, podría ser un vago, pero no era bueno ocultando sus sentimientos - ¿qué hacemos aquí hablando? Tenemos que ir a por ellos, podría… - pero antes de que Shikamaru pudiera terminar esa frase fue interrumpido.**_

_**No te preocupes, nada más enterarme de esas noticias envié un escuadrón anbu, solo espero información de cuantos son y que ellos se vayan adelantando a vuestros pasos, por eso estamos hablando para aclarar las cosas y que cuando vayáis no tengáis sentimientos, ni de amistad, no de compasión ¿entendido? – aunque más que una pregunta sonó como una obligación.**_

_**Todos asintieron y fue entonces cuando llegó un anbu que nos dio la información necesaria, al parecer de los 10 que eran 2 habían muerto por la dosis mal administrada, otros 2 se la habían administrado bien, mientras que los 6 restantes seguían como siempre porque los anbu no les habían dejado continuar .**_

_**Muy bien Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Kiba con Akamaru, Neji y Lee, ustedes se dirigirán donde les indique el anbu para ofrecer apoyo.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Comenten x fiii (se k soy pesada pero me encanta leer vuestros reviews)

Bye bss


	20. capítullo 20

**Atención:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad.**

**Lo que no está escrito en cursiva lo narro yo.**

***algo* es un pensamiento**

Ola!!! Siento actualizar un poco tarde pero es que estaba intentando hacer un final decente, no se si lo conseguí, ya me diréis, jejeje.

Espero que os guste y no sé si hacer un epílogo.

Gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior, me subieron el ánimo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Muy bien Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Kiba con Akamaru, Neji y Lee, ustedes se dirigirán donde les indique el anbu para ofrecer apoyo.**_

_**¡Cómo! – grité yo mientras veía como mis amigos me miraban - ¡Y yo que! – volví a gritar.**_

_**Tenten… tú estás muy implicada sentimentalmente en esto y no veo una buena idea que tu vayas – comentó Tsunade, la cual hizo un gesto y provocó que mis amigos desaparecieran con aquel anbu.**_

_**Pero Tsunade… yo tengo que ir a esa misión, tengo que hablar con Takeshi, esto es un terrible error, seguro y él – no podía excusarle, no… no sabía que decir, la verdad que tampoco me lo podía creer.**_

_**Pero antes de que Tsunade dijera nada me fui con paso lento, ¿a dónde? Pues al campo de entrenamiento, que mejor sitio para desahogarse, cuando llegué me puse a pegar al árbol que se encontraba allí a medio talar, con cada golpe se le venía un recuerdo a la cabeza.**_

**Flash Back**

_**¡Ola! – dijo un chico de ojos verde preciosos – tú debes ser la kunoichi de Konoha, soy Takeshi – se presentó, me ruboricé un poco por su sonrisa, era preciosa y parecía tan sincera.**_

_**Así es – contesté – me llamo Tenten – y después de esto estrechamos las manos.**_

_**Pues eres preciosas Tenten – dijo con una gran sonrisa eso hizo que la chica se ruborizara más.**_

**Fin del Flash Back**

_***Ya sabía desde el principio quien era yo, lo tenía todo planeado***_

**Flash Back**

_**Takeshi estaba con un gran ramo de rosas en las manos esperando a Tenten.**_

_**¿Quieres ser mi novia? – **_**preguntó el castaño algo nervioso y avergonzado.**

_**Pues… ¿estás seguro? – **_**preguntó algo dudosa la chica**_**.**_

_**Seguro es una palabra muy pequeña para expresarte todo lo que siento,no quiero que te vayas, me destrozarías y si te vas no me gustaría que te olvidaras de mí – **_**comentó**_** – pero a lo mejor podría irme contigo… - **_

**Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

_***Me lo creí, cada una de sus palabras***_

**Flash Back**

_**Tal vez solo te vea como amigo – comenté.**_

_**Tal vez yo también – dijo el chico, aunque se notaba cierta tristeza en su voz.**_

_**Así que esto significa que rompemos, ¿no? – pregunté algo aturdida.**_

**Pues sí, pero eso no significa que no dejemos de ser amigos, ¿eh? – contestó de repente con una sonrisa en la cara, lo que provocó que yo hiciera lo mismo – y aún así podría ir contigo, para conocer Konoha y eso… - **

**Fin del Flash Back**

_***Sus planes le empezaron a fallar cuando cortamos, pero siguió manipulándome***_

**Flas Back**

_**Y bueno… ¿me vas a explicar porqué mi amigo Naruto tuvo que ayudarte con esos tipos? – le pregunté intrigada por su respuesta, porque por más que pensara porque Takeshi era golpeado por dos tipos cerca de Konoha no lo entendía – mm… - tardaba en contestar y me preocupaba eso significaba que me iba a mentir – me arrepentí de dejarte venir sola e intentaba alcanzarte hasta que un tipo se interpuso en mi camino intentando robarme, opuse resistencia pero luego llegó otro por detrás dándome un golpe por la espalda y a partir de ahí todo ocurre a cámara rápida y sin ningún sentido – contestó – y porqué tardaste tanto en contestar ¿eh? – me miró algo confundido. **_

_**Claro todavía no te diste cuenta de mi sonrojo –**_

**Fin del Flash Back**

_***sabía elegir sus palabras y fingía muy bien sus sentimientos, me pregunto si algina vez dijo algo sinceramente y de corazón***_

**Flash Back**

_**Ya estoy en casa – dije desde la puerta y escuché un ruido fuerte - ¿hay alguien? – pregunté.**_

_**Sí, soy yo, no te preocupes Tenten – dijo saliendo un chico del pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Sakura.**_

_**¿Qué hacías? – pregunté curiosa.**_

_**Fui al baño – dijo señalando la puerta de al lado de la habitación de Sakura – y cuando salí me tropecé, estoy un poco torpe hoy, me siento mareado – dijo tocándose la cabeza.**_

**Fin del Flash Back**

_***siempre con excusas raras, nunca quería salir mucho de casa y casi siempre se quedaba solo encerrado, o tal vez no, no sé cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes***_

**La chica no paraba de lanzar kunais a los objetivos que había señalado en los árboles, cuando pasaron unas horas se acercó otra vez al árbol del principio y volvió a golpearle, todo esto con un recuerdo nuevo en su cabeza, no paraban de pasarle imágenes por la cabeza, o frases que no se quitaban de su cabeza.**

**Flash Back**

_**¿Lo dices en serio? (Neji)**_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Como le dolía ese día.**

**Flash Back**

_**yo no siento lo mismo (Neji)**_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**No le vio a los ojos pero pudo reconocer por su voz la cara de arrogancia y superioridad que tenía.**

**No podía contener las lágrimas, ya brotaban de sus ojos, demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas palabras alborotando su cabeza y sin poder dejarlas en orden y esconderlas donde estaban para que dejaran de atormentarla, pero todo venía como un remolino, no paraba de ver las sonrisas de Takeshi, los ojos penetrantes de Neji, la despedida en Suna y en Konoha con Takeshi, el último adiós que le dijo a Neji antes de irse a Suna y su indiferencia.**

**Ya no pudo más y lanzó el último golpe al árbol y caer de rodillas al suelo en un mar de lágrimas que no podía contener, pero que tampoco pretendía hacerlo.**

**Ya era el momento de desahogarse definitivamente de todo, los sucesos anteriores y los que ocurrían actualmente.**

_***no me puedo creer que le haya hecho caso a Tsunade, tendría que haber seguido a mis amigos, solo espero que estén bien***_

**Y cuando estaba por levantarse las piernas le fallaron pero notó como alguien la sujetaba por detrás para no caer al suelo, y ayudándola la puso de pie y la giró para verla la cara.**

_**No me mires – dije mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos – soy fea porque solo me quieren por interés, soy incrédula por creerme cada de las palabras que me dijo Takeshi y por sobre todo soy débil porque no me puedo defender yo sola y solo puedo llorar – seguía con las manos en mi cara, no quería ver la expresión de su cara al verme llorar, seguro que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo le dije.**_

_**Pero en la cabeza del ojiperla al escuchar esas palabras le hizo recordar algo ocurrido momentos antes**_

**Flash Back**

**Neji Hyuga en mitad del bosque y con un par de rasguños en su brazo derecho y una ira enorme en el pecho miraba con semblante serio a aquel personaje frente a él con una sonrisa de arrogancia en su cara, solo con verle un solo pelo de la cabeza le daban ganas de matarle, pero se había administrado una pequeña dosis de las medicinas que dijeron Sakura y Tsunade y le estaba costando un poco más de lo normal acabar con el enemigo.**

**Así que estaba pensando en qué hacer, en buscar su punto débil.**

_**Vamos Neji, mira a tu alrededor – **_**fueron las palabras pronunciadas por Takeshi al frente suyo lo que le hizo reaccionar de sus pensamientos, miro a su alrededor como dijo este y vio a Sakura e Ino intentando curar a Temari la cual yacía en el suelo inconsciente, mientras que Shikamaru estaba de pie vigilando si alguien se acercara para ataca, al lado suyo apoyándole estaba Chouji, Naruto estaba luchando junto con Sasuke con el otro que se había suministrado bien la dosis (Kaoru), Kiba luchaba con Akamaru contra otro tipo con un dragón tatuado en la cara, Sai luchaba con otro tipo el cual parecía agotado, Hinata cansada casi sin respiración y ayudada de Shino y sus bichos estaban luchando contra otro tipo corpulento, el cual se había quitado para mostrar su dragón en cual cubría toda su espalda y por último Lee, se veía bien luchando con el último tipo que quedaba en pie, por la forma de luchar a ese le quedaba poco tiempo, Lee era demasiado rápido para él**_** – tus compañeros no están bien, mira a Temari e Hinata y tú en dos golpes vas a caer, solo hay un grupo vencedor y ese es el nuestro, date la vuelta y vete a Konoha, con Tenten, la pobrecilla debe estar llorando mucho, lo sabré yo – **_**se burlaba, como osaba a burlarse, le iba hacer que se arrepintiera de sus palabras y suplicara por su vida.**

_**Tú no la conoces, no te atrevas a mencionarla - **_

_**Pues la conozco más de lo que crees, no me costó nada embaucarla, es muy inocente, yo diría que su incredulidad supera la de un niño de 5 años, no me extraña la chica muy guapa no es y se huele a distancia lo débil que es**_** – cuando terminó de decir eso Neji se abalanzó sobre él con el puño en alto.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Neji atrajo hacia él a Tenten que tenía aún las manos sobre su cara y la abrazó**_** – no digas tonterías – **_**dijo sin mucha vergüenza y con un tono que se podría decir cariñoso **_**– no eres incrédula, eres muy buena con la gente y ese estúpido era demasiado bueno en lo suyo, no eres débil, eres la mejor kunoichi que conozco y por sobre todo no eres fea – **_**terminó de hablar para ver como Tenten levantaba la cabeza de su pecho descubriéndosela y mirándole a los ojos, había parado de llorar, pero aún tenía lágrimas en la cara que resbalaban por su mejillas hasta perderse.**

_**No te creo – fue lo único que dije, sus palabras sonaban demasiado surrealistas y no creía que fuera Neji, tal vez fuera Takeshi y estaba haciendo un jutsu.**_

_**Pues haces mal – dijo mirando esos ojos color chocolate que le encantaban – soy un genio y nunca me equivoco – eso hizo que esbozara una sonrisa.**_

_**Tienes razón – comenté en bajito sin quitarle la mirada de encima.**_

_**Todavía me debes una respuesta – comentaba el ojiperla, todavía se miraban a los ojos, era como una atracción imposible de evitar - ¿recuerdas? – preguntó mientras esta asentía, no había olvidado su trato con lo de las preguntas indiscretas – te iba a preguntar algo, pero ya no me decido entre dos – **_

_**Pues di las dos y yo te contesto una – comentó la chica interrumpiéndole.**_

**Este se quedó mirándola a los ojos en silencio.**

_**Lo primero que te iba a preguntar era… ¿le quieres? A Takeshi, se os veía bien antes de saber que era un traidor – No dije nada, esperé la segunda pregunta – y la que pienso ahora es… ¿me sigues queriendo? Como el día en que te declaraste junto a este árbol – dijo acercándose al árbol que se había estado llevando los golpes antes de que viniera.**_

_**No sabía que contestarle, bueno sí sabía que contestarle, pero no sabía cual, no quería volver a pasar por lo de hace tres años por ser rechazada otra vez por él.**_

_**Pues… - me giré para verle, estaba al lado del árbol mirándome muy atentamente y me ponía nerviosa, otra vez esta sensación, me tiemblan las piernas y no puedo sujetarme a mí misma – a Takeshi nunca le quise, era mi amigo, bueno eso pensaba – todo esto lo dije mirando al suelo, tal vez no era la mejor respuesta pero era la más adecuada para que todo volviera a ser como siempre, quería estar en Konoha y con mi vida antigua o a poder ser mejor.**_

_**Seguía mirando el suelo y vi como dos pies se plantaban muy cerca de mí, levanté la vista y le vi ahí parado en frente y no pude evitarlo, le abracé.**_

_**Me gustaría preguntarte algo, si quieres responde, y si no quieres pues no hace falta que digas nada – vi como asentía con la cabeza y continué hablando – si no hubiera sido tu compañera de equipo cuando me declaré… ¿habrías aceptado? – pregunté nerviosa – digo el salir conmigo y… - intenté aclarar mi pregunta, pero no dijo nada.**_

_**Estuvimos un rato callados cuando escuché un Hmp por su parte, le miré a la cara, seguía abrazada a él y me aparté - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, no entendía, todo iba bien y de repente hace un sonido de queja.**_

_**¿por qué solo dices las cosas cuando quieres? – preguntó, pero yo seguía sin entender, él al ver mi cara siguió hablando – quiero oír de tus labios, ese silencio me lo tomaré como un sí – sonreí ante su respuesta.**_

_**Al ver mi sonrisa y mi cara de satisfacción por su respuesta levantó la mano y la posó sobre mi mejilla, se estaba acercando más a mí y mi cuerpo no respondía, el corazón me latía rápido y cuando noté sus fríos labios sobre los míos reaccioné, fue un beso lento pero dulce, me encantaba, me sentía en las nubes, mis brazos se posaron alrededor de su cuello y el puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.**_

_**Cuando nos separamos me preguntó – ¿sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mí antes de que te fueras? – solo le sonreí, me encantaba verle así, tan cerca de mí y con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas – me tomaré tu silencio como un sí – y tras eso nos seguimos besando hasta que por mi cabeza se pasaron mis amigos, así que me separé.**_

_**Se me olvidaba, ¿Qué pasó con la misión? ¿Cómo están todos? – pregunté rápido y asustada, él tenía heridas, pero se notaba que Sakura se las había curado un poco por encima para que pudiera venir a verme – tú también tienes que ir al hospital – concluí y le cogí de la mano para llevarle, mientras por el camino el me contaba cosas de la misión.**_

_**Cuando llegamos Temari estaba en el suelo, pero solo estaba inconsciente, así que Ino y Sakura se pusieron a examinarla y curarle las heridas que tenía, Shikamaru se quedó vigilándolas para que nadie se acercara a ellas junto con Chouji, Lee fue el primero en acabar con un tipo con su ataque de la flor de loto oculta, luego Sai acabó con otro, un tipo atacó a Hinata y Shino la ayudó, Kiba ayudado de Akamaru acabó con otro, Naruto y se enfrentaban a Kaoru, él se había administrado la dosis y les costó un poco, pero eso es lo bueno del trabajo en equipo *y la ira de un Uchiha* y yo me enfrenté a Takeshi – terminó porque ya estábamos en el hospital, al entrar nos encontramos con Sakura que iba a salir por la puerta.**_

_**¿A dónde vas? – pregunté viendo como la pelirrosa se giraba, pues no se había dado cuenta que pasábamos por su lado.**_

_**Tú – dijo señalando a Neji – te dije diez minutos, y llevas fuera como más de media hora, tus heridas no están curadas del todo y a lo mejor tienes daños internos, ¡vete ahora mismo a la sala a que te revise! – dijo señalando las escaleras para que subiera a que le examinaran, se notaba enfadada, así que me acerqué.**_

_**¿Te pasa algo? – murmuré –se te nota como… muy enfadado – seguía murmurando, mientras veía que Neji subía por las escaleras y que Sakura no le quitaba el ojo de encima.**_

_**Solo te digo que el clan Uchiha se va extinguir como siga así Sasuke – comentó mientras se iba por el mismo camino por el que había ido el ojiperla.**_

_**Tras unos minutos de pensar en la respuesta que me dio subí arriba, primero me encontré con Ino, que me señaló la habitación en la que estaban Shikamaru y Chouji, entré y Shikamaru estaba con Temari muy acaramelados y Chouji estaba dormido, así que decidí irme tras preguntar como se encontraban, luego fui a la habitación de Sai ya que Ino se dirigía allí y decidí seguirla, estaba bien, solo estaban esperando unos resultados, ya que se había dado un golpe en la cabeza, después vi a Shino con Hinata en el pasillo, la cual llevaba una flor en la mano, iban a ver a Naruto, le acababan de poner en una habitación y estaba estable, se había llevado unos cuantos golpes por parte de Kaoru.**_

_**¿Qué tal Naruto? – pregunté entrando en la habitación, y vi que en la cama de al lado estaba Sasuke - ¡ola Sasuke! ¿Qué tal? – volví a preguntar.**_

_**Pues muy bien Tenten – respondió el rubio - ¡Hinata! – al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos – tengo hambre… - se oyeron rugir sus tripas e Hinata tras dejar la flor en la mesita de al lado de la cama de Naruto se fue con Shino a comprar algo para que su novio pudiera comer.**_

_**¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿estas bien? – este solo asintió con la cabeza y se recostó para cerrar, los ojos, no se había dormido, pero se notaba que estaba cansado.**_

_**Pues parece que las medicinas de Tsunade funcionan bien, ¿no? – pregunté – me contaron que peleasteis contra Kaoru y se había tomado una dosis…**_

_**Sí, al principio costó un poco, pero hay dos cosa con las que no se juega – ante mi cara de interrogación Naruto continuó hablando – con Naruto Uzumaki y… - levantó un dedo señalando a Sasuke y dijo en bajito – con Sakura – y empezó a reír, Sasuke solo abrió las manos para mirar con cara de pocos amigos a Naruto, pero este no paró de reír y volvió a su posición anterior.**_

**Flash Back**

**Un rubio y un pelinegro contra un exmedico al que le estaban costando vencer.**

_**Os veo cansados – **_**se**__**burlaba Kaoru.**

**Pues yo te veo ¡DERROTADO! – gritaba el rubio, no se le veía cansado pero porque lo disimulaba bien, al igual que la cara del pelinegro.**

**Kaoru se reía**_** – ¿de qué te ríes? – **_**preguntaba Naruto.**

_**De vosotros, os miro y me dais pena… - **_**el rubio se estaba enfadando más de lo que estaba por no poder derrotarle en un segundo como había pensado, el pelinegro con el sharingan activado estaba deseando coger su katana comprada con anterioridad con Neji y atravesarle**_** - ¿tú eras el que quería ser hokage? – **_**se burló, en su cara se veía una sonrisa burlona que al rubio no le estaba sentando muy bien**_** – y tú… - dijo esta vez mirando a Sasuke, le estaba mirando fijamente retándole con la mirada y preparado para atacar – eres el que más pena me da, no sabes esconder tus sentimientos y eres demasiado celoso – **_**seguía con su sonrisa burlona en la cara, pero Sasuke esperó, sabía que seguiría hablando y quería escuchar**_** – es una pena que no estuvieras con ella – **_**decía mirando a Sakura agachada en el suelo intentando curar a Tema**_**ri – es muy bonita y muy buena… - **_**Sasuke estaba a punto de atacar pero apretó los puños y se contuvo**_** – pero muy buena… no sabes lo bien que nos lo pasamos… - **_

**Y antes de que dijera otra palabra más Sasuke se acercó veloz a su posición y le golpeó lanzándole en dirección de Naruto el cual también le recibió con un golpe.**

**Las medicinas podrían ayudarte con los músculos y el chakra pero te hacía inmune a los golpes, y fue ahí cuando el rubio y el pelinegro soltaban toda su ira hacia el chico, fue un combate duro, pero gracias a las burlas por parte de Kaoru hacia los chicos la balanza se inclinó del lado de estos dos.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

_**Ya veo… - dije mirando a Sasuke, vi como miraba de reojo pero no decía nada – no yo no voy a decir nada – dije mirándole.**_

_**No hace falta – dijo – ya lo he hecho yo –**_

_**Sí – afirmó Naruto – pero sabes cómo es Sasuke y sabes cómo es Sakura, el moratón que tiene Sasuke en el brazo izquierdo no es por la pelea con Kaoru – comentó Naruto señalando los brazos descubiertos de Sasuke, era un moratón propio de Sakura, pero ya sabía la mala ostia de Sakura cuando la vio.**_

_**A los cinco minutos llegó Hinata y me dijo que Sakura ya había terminado con Neji y donde estaba, así que decidí salir de aquella habitación e ir a por Neji.**_

_**Cuando llegué a su habitación vinieron los recuerdos de esa tarde antes de llegar al hospital, él había conseguido que me diera un vuelco el corazón y mi mundo patas arriba, pero para que todo esto siguiera así necesitaba dos palabras, la más importante para establecer una relación.**_

_**Cuando estaba a punto de entrar salió Sakura.**_

_**Tenten, tengo que hablar contigo – me dijo cogiéndome del brazo y tirándome de él – me dijo Hinata que estabas en la habitación de Sasuke, ¿estaba despierto? – menuda pregunta.**_

_**Pues estaba cansado, tumbado y con los ojos cerrados, pero estaba despierto – no iba a mentir a mi amiga, pero tampoco iba ayudar a Sasuke como ayudé a Shikamaru hasta que no viera que ponía algo de su parte, y no me refería a ser un bruto y cogerla por sorpresa – ¿porqué? – **_

_**Porque no pienso dejar que me vuelva a pillar por sorpresa – eso no lo entendí, pero me imaginaba que era por lo que dijo Naruto – cuando fui a revisarle Naruto se suponía que estaba durmiendo, así que me acerqué a Sasuke y se puso a preguntarme cosas de la cita que tuve con el desgraciado de Kaoru, y cuando no me di cuenta me besó, y volvió a insistir, pero entonces fue cuando Naruto interrumpió, él y sus gritos, siempre me quejé, pero me salvó del agarre de Sasuke… - paró a coger aire – y ahora me toca ir otra vez, me voy – dijo y se puso en marcha a la habitación de Sasuke y Naruto.**_

_**Cuando entré a la habitación de Neji le vi sentado en la cama mirando en dirección a la puerta por la que acababa de entrar.**_

_**Te estaba esperando – dijo al verme.**_

_**¿Qué tal estás? ¿Qué te dijeron? – pregunté como si no hubiera escuchado nada.**_

_**Estoy bien, me pusieron unas vendas en algunas heridas que comenzaban a sangrar u me quedaré la noche aquí, pero mañana por la mañana ya me puedo ir a casa – mientras decía esto se acercaba y me acorralaba contra la puerta – tenemos que hablar – dijo apoyando sus manos una a cada lado de mi cabeza.**_

_**¿Qué quieres? – me preguntaba la voz.**_

_**Al oírme sonrió, se acercó a mí y me besó, al separarse me dijo – a ti –**_

_**Me decía mirándome a los ojos – quiero que estés conmigo… solo conmigo – dijo recalcando la última palabra.**_

_**¿A sí? – pregunté, necesitaba oír esas dos palabras para estar con él y que mejor forma de escucharla haciendo que la diga - ¿Porqué? – **_

_**Todavía no lo sabes… - preguntó mientras asentía – porque… - se notaba que no lo había dicho antes y que era un orgulloso como para costarle que lo dijera – porque… te quiero – **_

_***¡Sí! Por fin lo dijo!* me encantó escuchar eso y me abalancé sobre él para besarle – yo también te quiero Neji – dije mientras me separaba de él.**_

_**Ya lo sabía – dijo con aires de superioridad, pero no le hice caso, solo lo decía para picarme, y me daba igual porque sabía que él me quería y ya tenía todo lo que quería.**_

_**¿Quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.**_

_**Sonreí y le volví a besar.**_

_**Me lo tomaré como un sí – dijo él mientras comenzábamos otra vez a besarnos.**_

_**Y estoy segura que nunca me cansaré.**_

**FIN**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Asukasoad : me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic hasta ahora, espero que el final también, jejeje.

Alicia: pues gracias por decirme que el fic esta genial, a ver si piensas lo mismo del final, saludos desde Madrid.

Paula: jejeje, me alegro de que te gustara mi fic, el Neji-Ten es mi pareja favorita, gracias por tu comentario me subiste el animo.

NaraVillbs: por muy perezoso que fuera Shikamaru siempre me lo imaginé así, preocupándose por Temari, espero que te guste el final de mi historia.

Sigan comentando x fiii, que no sé que tal me quedó el último capi.

Bye bss

¡Que os guste! (si soy pesada)


	21. Epílogo

Ola!!! Ya se que me tarde un poco en subir el epilogo, pero es que me daba pena terminarla, además me gusto el final y el epilogo a lo mejor lo estropea, además se quedó un poco corto.

Gracias a todos los reviews del capítulo anterior: Camila Castillo, asukasoad, Alicia, tenten, Ono-sugg y clara.

Me alegro de que leyerais hasta el ultimo capitulo y comentarais, espero que también lo hagáis con el epilogo, un ultimo comentario y ya se acabo, jeje… se acabaron mis insistencias.

Que os guste!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**EPÍLOGO**

_**Todavía recuerdo lo ocurrido… ya ha pasado un año desde lo ocurrido con Takeshi, y no me arrepiento de nada de lo ocurrido estos últimos años, gracias a que me fui Neji se dio cuenta que su orgullo no valía tanto como sus sentimientos y que yo… pues yo no tengo que huir de los problemas, y menos de problemas que no salen de mi cabeza.**_

_**Todo desde ese día ha hecho que cambien algunas cosas, por ejemplo:**_

_**Temari decidió venirse a vivir a Konoha con Shikamaru hace tres meses, los veo muy feliz, incluso Shikamaru ahora hace más que mirar las nubes y jugar a esos juegos que le encantan y es que mi amiga no es de las que les gusta estar quieta y no es de las que acepta un no por respuesta.**_

_**Hinata y Naruto están más feliz que nunca, esa chica tímida ya no está, es más animada y no se corta tanto como antes en hablar con la gente, y pues supongo que estar de novia con un hiperactivo deja esa timidez a un lado y te hace ir para adelante con la cara bien alta y sin tartamudeos, aunque podría decir incluso que Naruto no es tan bruto a la hora de hablar como antes.**_

_**Sakura y Sasuke… pues no sé qué decir de estos dos, no sé si decir que son pareja, que son amigos, que no son nada… me tienen un poco liada, pero lo que sí sé es que a Sakura no se le acerca otro chico que no sea Sasuke, creo que le tienen miedo… jejeje, la última vez que un chico se le acercó a Sakura para pedirle a salir no volvió hablarla en un mes y la habló porque tenía que ser atendido por ella en una revisión ninja. Sasuke tampoco sale con otra que no sea Sakura. Sakura siempre que sale con él, antes de salir por la puerta muy contenta, porque Sasuke la ha invitado a salir, porque es muy dulce, porque solo puede estar con él… pero siempre llega enfadada a casa con una nueva queja por su parte, que sí es muy frío, que si no la hace caso, que si es un celoso y solo se da cuenta de lo que quiere… siempre la misma historia, o mejor dicho cada día la misma historia, y supongo que es porque Sasuke todavía no consigue decir esas dos palabras que me hicieron la chica más feliz del mundo, cuando las diga seguro que todo a partir de ahí cambiará, como pasó entre Neji y yo.**_

_**Hablando de Neji y yo… ¡SOMOS NOVIOS! Me encanta… soy muy feliz y él también, a veces le veo sonreír y es que eso que me dijo de que cambió es verdad, es menos frío que antes y muy cariñoso conmigo, aunque tengo que reconocer que sus celos y los de Sasuke a veces se igualan, y aunque me saquen de nervios muchas veces es una forma de demostrar que me quiere y que no quiere que me aleje de él, de lo que él no se da cuenta es que nunca lo haré.**_

_**Después de hacernos novios me enteré de que el amigo del que me habló Neji era Sasuke, se llevan bastante bien, confían entre ellos y se podría decir que son muy buenos amigos. **_

_**Ino y Sai también están juntos, pero no desde la cena, como creía todo el mundo, sino desde que Sai llegó al equipo siete después de irse Sakura, a todos nos impresionó mucho cuando nos lo dijeron, y poco después se fueron a vivir juntos, ya llevan viviendo juntos como tres meses y medio.**_

_**A mí me encantaría vivir con Neji, pero sigo viviendo con Sakura y no me gustaría dejarla sola y tirada en esa casa que compramos a medias y que conseguimos comprar los muebles que quedaban tras muchos intentos fallidos por parte de las dos.**_

_**Tal vez después de que ella y Sasuke consigan sincerarse y establecer una relación seria sí me iría a vivir con él.**_

_**Hoy hace un año que salgo con él, hemos quedado en la fuente del parque y ya estoy lista, y eso que todavía queda media hora, pero aún así le conozco y sé que ya estará allí, cuando iba hacia allí me despedí de Sakura, aunque me daba un poco de pena, esa misma tarde a la hora de comer se había peleado con Sasuke pero ella insistió en que me fuera con Neji, se sentiría culpable si me quedara en casa con ella sabiendo que hoy cumplo un año con mi novio, como me gusta esa palabra. Estaba en la puerta de mi casa dudando si irme o no cuando vi que Sasuke se acercaba con un ramo de flores, era precioso (el ramo).**_

_**¿Está Sakura en casa? – preguntó este mirando la puerta, como intentando ver a través de ella.**_

_**Asentí con la cabeza y le abrí la puerta para que pasara, eso tenía buena pinta y a lo mejor con un poquito de suerte ya le decía de una vez que la quería.**_

_**Me dirigí al parque y vi que en el puesto de Ichiraku estaban Hinata y Naruto comiendo ramen, nada del otro mundo.**_

_**Cuando llegué a la fuente me sorprendió no encontrarle allí, pero tampoco era para enfadarme había llegado como veinte minutos antes de la hora quedada, así que decidí dar una vuelta por el parque para hacer tiempo.**_

_**Después de mi paseo fui otra vez a la fuente, y ahí estaba Neji, parecía nervioso por el movimiento de su pie y porque miraba cada poco el reloj, me parecía raro, vi mi reloj y aún quedaban diez minutos para dar la hora a la que habíamos quedado.**_

_**¡Neji! – grité mientras levantaba mi mano para llamar su atención y cuando se fijó en mí me puse a correr hacia él - ¿estás bien? Te veo nervioso-**_

_**Sí – dijo en un murmullo – felicidades – se ruborizó un poquito.**_

_**Parecía tan tierno así, le besé y pareció tranquilizarse un poco, me cogió la cara con suavidad con sus manos haciendo que nuestras miradas se cruzaran y nos miramos fijamente.**_

_**Tengo algo muy importante que decirte – decía mientras quitaba su mano derecha de mi cara – y espero que no te lo tomes a mal – quitó la otra mano de mi cara y yo bajé la mirada sus dos manos, que sujetaban una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul clarito preciosa - ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó mientras abría la cajita y veía un precioso anillo de compromiso.**_

_**Me puse a llorar, no pude evitarlo – pero… - la cara de Neji parecía confusa, normal, me pide que me case con él y me pongo a llorar, supongo que no era lo que se esperaba - ¡claro! – grité mientras me abalanzaba sobre él y le pasaba mis manos alrededor del cuello y él las suyas alrededor de mi cintura para abrazarnos y luego pasar a un beso tierno que demostraba todo nuestro amor.**_

_**¿Pero? – dijo después de colocarme el anillo en el dedo.**_

_**Pero es muy pronto – dije algo apenada al ver el anillo en mi mano y a él frente a mí con su mirada clavada en mí.**_

_**He esperado demasiado para estar contigo… - paró – y… te quiero demasiado como para perderte… quiere que te cases conmigo y que todo el mundo sepa que eres mi mujer – **_

_**Mmm… eres un celoso, un exagerado y… - antes de que pudiera decir nada me besó – te quiero – dije cuando nos separamos.**_

_**Yo también te wuiero – esas fueron sus palabras, pero esos ojos me demostraban que era como el primer día que se declaró, no tenía ninguna duda que sentía lo mismo que ese día, y que siempre será lo mismo.**_

_**Nunca te separes de mí – murmuró mientras me abrazaba.**_

_**Nunca lo haré – y volvimos a besarnos.**_

_**Y así empezó mi nueva vida en Konoha, perfecta y maravillosa, sonará cursi o no parecerá algo dicho por mí, pero…**_

_**¿Qué mejor vida que la de estar al lado de la persona a la que quieres?**_

_**Mi respuesta: NINGUNA**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Bye y muxos bss.**_


End file.
